Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Past
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: A WWII Veteran steps on a land mine and is "killed in action" yet he wakes up the next day. Just different. He has a few items and his memory but he is injured and must find help. and solve this mystery.
1. Prologue

**I have been thinking recently and I honstly don't know why I am doing this but I am so hey. As they say, Do it for the hell of it.**

A Lieutenant named Logan steps out of his amphibious vehicle and charges the beach. He makes it to the cliff but most of the other soldiers aren't so lucky. After an hour of being pinned down, he begins to climb up. Firing to keep the enemy from cutting the rope. As he gets to the top all guns point at him as he charges. He hears a small click. Then. BOOOOOM. 'Ahhh. My legs. My legs. How am I still ali..." His vision fades to white as he dies. "Well I hope my sacrifice was helpful." Then as he slips away, he feels grass under him and a slight breeze. 'Is this heaven? It feels so nice. I'm glad I am not in hell.'

"Hey. Are you ok?" 'Who is that? Am I not dead yet?'


	2. The Begining

**Note- There will be some similarities to the games but I intend to make it as different as possible to avoid boring you.**

**Story 1. The Arceus conspiracy**

Omniscient POV

"HEEEEEY! WAKE UP!" Logan, startled, drew his pistol and pointed it at the mysterious voice. When he sees it's not human he keeps it raised but doesn't fire. "What the HELL are you?" (Pokemon wasn't around in the 1940s) "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rita. And you? I've never seen a Pokemon like you before." "What are you talking about? What's a Pokemon? Where am I?" Rita steps back as Logan examines him. She was blue and black with droopy ears and paws for hands and feet. Logan cocks the pistol when he sees his hand. It's green. "WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON HERE? WHY IS MY HAND GREEN?" "Whoa slow down. I'll answer your questions. One- I've never seen you here before and I want to know what you are. Two- A Pokemon is what this world is inhabited by. Including you and I. Three- You are at Happy Hill. Four- I don't know what **** means but I don't know what's going on here either. And five- You are green because you are a Pokemon. Grass type by the looks of it."

"You know what I need Rita? I need someone to give me a good hard slap in the face." WHACK "Better?" "Not really. Could you tell me what coutry I am in?" Rita gives a confused look. "Country. What's a country?" "Ok what year is it?" The Riolu then smiles as this is a question she can answer. "The year. It's 2012. Where are you from?" Logan then explains what he was to Rita.

"WHAT? A HUMAN!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. HUMANS HAVEN'T EXISTED HERE IN OVER 1000 YEARS AND YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE A HUMAN." "I swear I am a human. Or was anyway." Logan now locks himself over. He is green except for his belly which is a light light brown or tanish. He finally put his gun down as he sees this thing isn't hostile. "My name is Logan. I used to be part of a group called the Marines on my planet. Somehow I was spared death and sent here. AGH." After the shock wore off the pain of the mine hits him. Both his legs are injured an he can't walk or stand. "C'mon Logan. Grab my hand." Logan takes his hand as Rita begins to carry him out.

Rita is then attacked and Logan hits the ground. He pulls out his pistol and aims at the hostile Pokemon. He doesn't know what it is but it has a greenish yellow bud on it's head but other than that was green. He sees Riley fighting it and shoots the enemy. BANG!

Rita turns around as he sees the gun smoking. She has never heard a gun fire ever before and is scared as she sees the Budew fall down. Bleeding as it dies. "What the heck did you just do?" "I shot him. Never seen a gun before?" "What's a gun?" "Never mind it can wait. For now we need to get to safety." "That'll be easier said than done."

They continue on as Logan shoots any Pokemon that gets too close. Finally they get out as Logan fires off almost the last of his ammo. Suddenly they are ambushed from behind.

**Bet you can't guess who is there.**


	3. Uh-Oh

Logan looks up to see the evil team skull after they attacked Rita. "Hey Rita who are they?" "They are a group of theives that have mugged me multiple times. Koffing, Zubat, and their leader, Skuntank. What do you want NOW? I have nothing, you have taken all my food, water, and money. I have nothing." "Chaw-haa-haw. You might want to think again. Look at your neck. Your personal treasure. We want it. So give it..." BANG BANG. Logan fires of his last two bullets to knock Koffing and Zubat out of the equasion. "That's it Rita. Now that you friend has taken out my lackeys I'll have to take it by force." Skuntank was fuming and Rita started shake like a leaf in a hurricane. "LOGAN! IF WE GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE I'M GONNA KILL YOU." "Oops. Sorry. I kinda thought he would run off. Most people would."

Rita and Skuntank duel it out as Logan looks for a solution.

Logan's POV

Ahh. I must have something. Wait a second. *Reaches to his side and grabs a small egg shaped item.* My last weapon. After this I'll have to go native, but I can't just let her die. She saved me once so it's time to return the favor. *Pulls pin* "Riley get down."

Rita's POV

I heard Logan say get down so I complied. I saw a green egg-like object land in front of Skuntank about five feet from him. After about three seconds it seemed to explode like a Voltorb. When the dust cleared Skuntank and his lackeys had disappeared. Probably got kicked out for fainting.

Omniscient POV

Rita stood up and walked over to Logan. "WHAT WAS THAT?" "An explosive device from my world. Though that was the last usable weapon I had so I have to go native now." "Good to hear because I am starting to get nervous around you."

After an hour or so, Rita managed to get to his home. It was a small little underground shelter built in a cliff. It has one opening that overlooks the ocean. (No this is not Sharpedo Bluff but the idea of a shelter built into a cliff is a good one) "Ha ha ha ha. Man am I tired." "Yes and on that note. I wish to thak you for saving me. I have no idea what I am even here for. I owe you my life. When I am better I will do anything you ask." "Hey don't worry about it. Any responsible Pokemon would have done the same. Plus you saved my life too so please don't make a big deal out of it." Suddenly she gets depressed. "However I wan't kiding about no food, water, or money. So I am afraid I will have to find work to help you." Mood brightens. "But don't worry. If it's to help someone in danger I will gladly do it. I needed a job anyway. But what about when you are better, where will you go? What will you do?" Logan scratches his chin and thinks a moment. "Hmmmm. I guess I'll stay here with you. I don't know anyone else." Lightbulb goes off over Rita's head.


	4. deja vu anyone

**Man I hate school. I learn nothing and get bored out of my skull. It also keeps me from playing video games.**

"Y'know Logan, there is a spot where we can live and get paid?" Logan's ears, if you could see them, perked up. "Oh really? Fill me in on the details." Then Rita kind of hangs her head ever so slightly. "Well the thing is it requires both of us, and you are in no condition for it." Logan is offended by this. As a Marine, he was told he could do anything no matter what condition he was in. "Oh yeah? Well let me show you the strength and determination of a Marine." With that Logan attempted to rise, only to be pushed down by Rita. "You have taken a lot of damaged so don't push it. Now before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to say that although you're in no shape to fight they would help you." "Who exactly is "they"?" Rita smiled as she knew that curiocity (I spelled it right right?) means that he's interested and therefore will likely go through with her idea. "The guild." Logan got his trademark tilted head with the confused look on his face. "The what?" Rita shook her head. Although he was new to this world it was just unusal for anyone NOT to know of the guild. "It'll take more time to explain than we can afford. It'll be best if I show you. *notices Logan is trying to stand again* No stop. I'll carry you. It's just up the road and if you walk on it too much it could become permanent." Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes, Logan agrees. This is a big blow to his pride but he can't argue with that logic.

The two walk, or should I say the one walks, up to the enterance and there is a grate over a hole. Rita sets Logan down and stands on the grate, data, data, data she got scared and almost took off. Then when they suggested the stranger stand on the grate Rita kind of had a slight arguement with them. Mainly Loudred due to his temper.

"Yeah the thing is he can't."

"What do you mean he CAN'T?"

"Well one you'll never get it because I have never even heard of a Pokemon like this and..."

"Maybe YOU haven't seen one, but WE have an oustanding identifier. So..."

"SHUT IT AND LISTEN! As I was saying. 2 He can't because he is injured and can't stand or walk. That's why were here. He needs medical attention idiot." Rita was frustrated by this Pokemon's lack of patience and short temper.

"Why you LITTLE. You dare to even THINK I'll fall for a dumb excuse like you have a friend in need of medical attention?"

"Loudred I thought I said all medical emergencies have permitted access to the guild for treatment." This voice was very stern and strict.

"So long as they know the code that is." The voice concluded.

"Fine. Tell me the code and I'll let you IN."

Rita was by now furious that these Pokemon were being so difficult. She had never intentionally said an indecent word if she knew the meaning but she was desperate so she did anyway. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN! YOU'RE ON MY LAST NERVES!" Inside the guild, literally everyone turned their heads as they could hear Rita's shouting.

"L-Loudred. I think we might want to open the door." The stern voice suddenly seemed to turn into fear by Rita's sudden outburst.

Loudred moved as fast as he could and opened the gate. Rita grabbed Logan and headed inside. Using one hand, or paw, to get down. When she got to the bottom floor she saw everyone staring at her wide eyed. "Hehe. Sorry about my outburst but I was frustrated with loudmouth's lack of co-operation." They all had that "Yeah we know about that" look now. Rita then set Logan down as the guild all starred in shock. Not at the wounds, but at the new Pokemon. A little songbird, literally, asked. "What is that? I'm head of intelligence and I've never seen it before."

The guild's Pokemon gather in a circle. Hushing their voices to avoid Rita hearing. "Chatot do you trust them?"

"Quite frankly I don't. They walk up to the guild and forefully demand entrance, then we see a Pokemon never seen before. I just don't want these types in the guild. Nevertheless, we will give the Riolu's friend treatment for his injuries. However if they wish to join the guild we must have a meeting." Chatot turns breaks up the circle and turns to Rita and Logan. "The guild's laws will stand. We will provide medical help for your friend but any further needs will be discussed because honestly, you don't seem like ordinary characters around here."

Rita nods slightly. It was understandable. What would you do if this happened to you? "Thanks but uh. We kinda need a job and a place to stay so forgive me but we wish to sign up here."

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT! We can't have kids walking around and failing every mission we give them." The guldmaster (Note: I will not bother to introduce these characters as you already know them likewise) then approached. "Chatot that wasn't very nice. We need a little extra help around here and two little helpers might just do the trick. And didn't I hear you memtion a meeting about 2 seconds ago to decide if they join or not?" Chatot slapped himself due to his forgetfullness. "Yes guildmaster. My apologies. I'm just not as young as I used to be." Chatot turns back to Rita as the guild members carry Logan off to a room. "Tomorrow you will be informed if you may join or not, but don't get your hopes up. I don't think too many people hear like you very much."


	5. The recovery and the temporary job

Logan was told he had to stay in bed for 10 days to ensure the infection was gone. Meanwhile, Rita looked to make some money. After all the guild members went off on jobs Rita talked with Chatot.

"Hey Chatot?" Chatot turned around. "Oh hello Rita. What can I do for you today?"

"I want to ask you a question. Is there ANYTHING I can do to make some money?"

Chatot looks up slightly as if thinking. "Weeeeeeell. There is one thing. We need someone to go and get supplies every day. It pays 500 Poke a day."

"Great, I'll take it. Where do I go?"

"Look here. *Opens Wonder Map* Today we need items that have recovery abilities. Oran berries, cheri berries, etc. The best place is the Berry Bush Forest. It is a 5 floor dungeon with Pokemon that are relatively weak. Here take this. *Hands over a Treasure Bag* You will need this to collect them. Remember that this is not yours so return it after every day. When you start your team you will get your own. Understood?" Rita nods. "Good. Now off you go. Please do good."

**Sorry bout the short chapter. Next one will have length. If you don't want to review I really don't care. "No news is good news."**


	6. Jackpot and hearts of gold

Rita's POV

'Ok so I just go into Berry Bush Forest and grab as much as I can and get out. Sounds simple enough.' I set out on the hike to get there. As I looked at the map again I realized I wouldn't have much time to collect the berries before sundown, because the forest was in the center of the map and the Guild was at the center on the far left. I went over how long I would have in the forest. 'Let me see. I have eight hours in total before dinner. So three and a half hours there, three and a half back equals seven hours. So if I spend 30 to 45 minutes in the forest collecting berries, that should put me back at the Guild with approximately... 15-30 minutes to spare.' With my plan now laid out I set off.

It was talking a bit longer than I thought because of the rough terrain. When I arrived at Berry Bush Forest I had been out for 3 hours and 45 minutes. That leaves me with 15 minutes to get supplies and get home with enough time to please Chatot. He said not to cut it too close. I began the dungeon in shock at the number of berries there. 'Wow. Chatot will probably give me extra if I can bring back enough.' I picked up every berry on the floor and was moving twoard the stairs when I was attacked from behind. "Ooof." I turned around and saw an Exeggutor. 'Oh shoot. I am nooot good at fighting. So therefore I did the only thing I knew how. I ran like hell.' I got to the stairs before the Exeggutor got half way.

F2

I countinued down as I picked up several berries. Man there were a lot of em. I saw a Bellosom and snuck up behind it and attacked with quick attack. It never stood a chance. It was out before it could turn around. It was the first time I knocked out an opponent. It. Felt. Good. But I had other things to do.

F3

I moved on and fought visciously. I had defeated every opponent with quick attack before they could even get a shot. When I beat my fifth enemy on the floor, I felt a surge of power. I had heard of it. It's when you "level up." It makes you stonger, faster,and tougher. It felt so good I wanted to keep figthing, but I new that I had a mission first.

F4

As I continued I had filled up the Treasure Bag with eight minutes to spare. So I looked for some fights. Though what I encountered was not preferable. A monster house. "Oh boy look at all those enemies." Then I realized what happened. I prefered them in onesies and twosies. Not all at once. I had backed up to take them one at a time. Each one that came within range got knocked out. However I ran out of space for it to work very accurately for me. So I used the move I had just learned. I bit each one and took them out. Then I felt the surge of energy again. "It''s gonna take every single one of you to take me down." The ones that got close enough I handled with a combination of bite, regular attacks, and hand-to-hand techniques. Finally the last one went out. "Ok this isn't fair anymore."

F5

This floor was particullarly boring until I saw the stairs. As I was one step away from the exit, the floor fell from under me. Pitfall trap. "Uh-Oh. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I slammed into the ground. "Yep that hurt."

?

I got up an panicked. Pitfall traps have a habit of taking you to dead ends. I definately wouldn't be on time now. I would need to bring back something extra to make up for it. Then I found it. A LARGE treasure. All I had to do was get it out of the hole and then use the escape orb I found. I used the spikes on my hands and began to climb up with the treasure chest on my back. It was amazingly heavy. Clearly full. Every few minutes I would slip down a bit. It was incredibly painful. Each time I would slip back my claws would tear some of my skin. Threatening to come clean out off of me. My hands were slick with blood as I continued to climb. I was only ten feet away when the claws hit bone. The bones began to crack nder the pressure. Somehow I prevailed. When I got up I used the escape orb instead of walking to the stairs, because walking out meant I would have to hike back. I pulled the escape orb out and threw it on the fground. A bright flash blinded me for a moment.

Back home

Next thing I knew I was back at the guild. Everyone was staring at me. Not because of the big flippin chest on my back, but because of the blood that was flowing from my hands. Then Chatot came up and spoke. "Good grief are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I didn't want to seem weak.

"Well you look horrible. Wait. What's that on your back?"

"Oh this?" I took the chest off. "I fell in a pitfall trap and found this. Getting it out was hell." I noticed that since I had joined the guild I had become so confident I didn't mind what I had just said. Chatot did though.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK THOSE KIND OF WORDS INSIDE THE GUILD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now let's see what you were so intent on bringing out." Chatot brought out a hammer and chisel. Two years ago these didn't exist, but with the recent discovery of cheap ways to make steel they became possible.

Chatot opened the chest with one hit. Obviously expirenced. When it opened everyone gasped. It had so many Poke in it that they actually flowed out of the top when opened. On top of that was gems and jewls that sparkled like the morning sun. After a money rain that lasted for ten minutes. A note at the bottom was found.

"As I write this with great urgency I know I will not live much longer. This is the treasure of The Blue Bandit. No one was able to catch me however I do commend you for finding my treasure. You must be great exploreres. Or just stupidly lucky. Could be both.

The final testement of the Blue Bandit/ Lucario the Great"

"Whaaaaat? Whaaaaaat? You found his treasure. We have been looking for that for years. Well under NORMAL circumstances you would only keep 1/10 of the money from a treasure chest. However, seeing the pain you went through and the fact that this is a famous treaure, you get 1/3 of it. Loudred? Have you found out how much is in there?"

"Ahh. A MILLION. Give about HALF a million." Everyone gasped. Chatot screamed. "One and a half million!"

Rita pumped her fist. "YES! I GET 500,000 POKE! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL LOGAN!"

Omniscient POV

Rita runs to their room and meets Logan. He was awake due to all the comotion.

"What's happening out there?"

"Logan I just got 500,000 Poke by rinding a treasure chest on a gathering mission." Had Logan been able to, he would have hugged and kissed her. He then blushed at the feelings he already had for this girl. 'But she's not your species. Right? Come to think of it. She technically IS your species now. Perhaps if I must stay. No. She's my friend. Why would I even think of her as a possible mate?'

Rita is thinking. 'Man is he cute. Wait why did I just think that? He isn't the one I want to love. Yeah he's a good guy and all but he can't be "The One" can he? But maybe we met for a reason. Maybe he is the one I will spend my life with.'

"Rita my girl you just saved my tail. No joke now." Points to his new tail. There was an awkward moment of silence until Rita went for broke to find if he has the same feeling for her. She KISSED him. He didn't pull away to her surprise. He seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. They were however unaware of Chatot coming in.

"Take it easy you two." The two jump away in shock.

"Oh Chatot I was just um whispering something to Logan."

"Hehehehehehehe. Young love. How cute. Anyway, I'm here because the Guildmaster requests your presence."

**Aww. Isn't that cute? They both have emotional feeling for each other. Don't worry. NO M rated content will be here. Anyway I said the next chapter would be longer and I did the best I could to keep that promise. Thanks for reading. If you don't read I will find you. :p**

**Au revior**


	7. Author's Note

Oh I almost forgot. I have an open (and devious) mind. If you wish your favorite/own charahter/team in I will likely make it happen. Yes you get credit. I won't steal them. Send Via P.M. message or review.

See ya in a day or two with next chapter barring any issues.


	8. The begining of an era

**I got bored so I thought I'd throw another chapter on while the thoughts were in my devious brain.**

Rita and Logan, with their surplus of money, decide to open a base where they will recieve the job requests sent by the Guild via mail. First piece of business was to register their team. After much debating Logan got an idea. "You see in my world, people like me were called "war veterans" and we hope to be a great exploration team. Well a good word for great is veteran. So Team Veterans seems appropriate for the situation." Rita mulls it over for a moment. "Hmm. It fits your situation and it is kind of catchy." In reality Rita agreed mainly because she was in love with Logan, but she would have agreed anyway. "Why not? Let's do it." So they tell their name to Wigglytuff data, data, data they open the treasure bag and find a stong bow (strengthens attack and special attack when defense or special defense is down) and a peculiar item called a love bow.(Strengthens all stats when the Pokemon is truly in love with his or her partener. Only if that partener is in danger) Rita takes the love bow and Logan takes the strong bow.

After some time, Logan is able to stand, walk, and even run again. They thank the Guild for their help and set off. Their first objective is to get a base built. They ask a new Pokemon named Gurdurr to build them one. "Hmm an entire base is going to cost a lot of money." Rita replies. "Well how much?"

"That would depend on how nice you want it. The cheap ones have just a roof, four walls, and two beds. The medium ones have a few luxuries like two seperate rooms, a bed in the main room so there is room for a guest in the other, and it has a place for you go go out and sit on the deck. The nicest homes have everything one could want. A hot spring/pool, two seperate floors, five rooms, a balcony, and even a comfy living room."

"Well how much does each cost?"

"The least expensive cost 100,000. The moderate homes cost 200,000. The most expensive cost 400,000."

Rita and Logan discuss. "Rita I trust your judgement. You found the money, you spend it." "Well I want something nice but the big one sounds a little roomy for the two of us. However the hot spring will be nice. After every successful mission we can relax with a nice soaking to relieve our tired joints. Let's get a nice upgraded home." Rita smiles nervously hoping she made the choice Logan wanted. When he smiles happily they both say, "Agreed."

They pay for the expenses and are provided a temporary home. They also pay 10,000 for a mailbox and the rest on a years worth of emergency supplies when they are ever needed.

Five days later they move in to their new home. "Wow Rita. I must say this place is nice." It has wooden floors rather than dirt, a twin bed, stone walls, and even some comfy new wool blankets. "Man they certainly spared no expense Logan. They really went all out. I love it here. Oh I almost forgot. I mailed a letter to the Guild saying that we can now take job requests. We should start getting them by tomorrow morning."

"Y'know what's good about working seperate from the Guild? We decide when we wake up, we decide the rules, we have complete control of our lives."

They danced around celebarting their new lives when they decided to go to bed.

They used he twin bed, no because they were together, but because they were parteners. The exploits of Team Veterans, were about to begin. A tale of adventure, sorrow, joy, hate, love, and life. They were destined to be the team they had become. Logan had to figure out why he was here and how to get back. Rita wanted Logan to stay with her until she could defend herself. No one can always get their way though.

So when they discovered that Logan was hugging Rita in the morning they realize that Logan might not want to leave Rita behind. War was a terrible thing and he realized he may not go back at all even if he wanted to. For now they focused on their new job. Maybe some clues would appear maybe they wouldn't, but one thing was for sure. The very Earth they stand on will be shaken to its very core by what adventures they will go through together.


	9. I like her I like her not

**This chapter is about Logan's dream on wether he likes Rita as a friend, or as something more. There are two voices in this one. This is based of a song I heard from Celtic Thunder, "That's a Woman" The slow, soft, opera voice will be like the angel on your shoulder, marked by these quotation marks. "". The agressive and fast voice will be like the demon. Marked with ''.**

Logan toses and turns in his sleep. Dreaming about his partener Rita. His mind is deciding if he should be friends, or more than friends.

"Woman  
Such a delicate creature  
Every feature needs to be loved from the start  
Be tender and she'll surrender  
Offend her, and she will harden her heart"

'A Delicate creature is something she ain't  
Better take it from me that's a woman  
That isn't an angel that isn't a saint  
Better take it from me that's a woman  
She knows how to please and she knows how to play  
Take it from me that's a woman  
Forget to honor, love and obey  
She'll take you and break you and throw you away  
That's a woman, that's a woman'

'She knows every move and she knows every trick  
Take it from me that's a woman  
How to kill with a word and cut to the quick  
Take it from me that's a woman  
How to look through you as if you're not there  
Take it from me that's a woman  
How to say no with a flick of her hair  
She'll turn you and burn you and not even care  
That's a woman that's a woman'

"Faithful and true, that's a woman  
Trusting in you, that's a woman  
Gentle and constantly caring  
Strong as the love she is sharing  
When you look in the eyes of a woman"

'Look in her eyes you'll se nothing but lies, she's a woman'

"And through the disguise of a woman"

'Every word is the same, she's just playing a game, she's a woman'

"You'll see it all there, there's romance in the air"

Both "Nothing else can compare, that's a woman"

"Woman, so soft and beguiling  
See her smiling and feel your heart all aglow  
Enfold her, lay her head on your shoulder  
And hold her till you just can't let her go"

'Treat her as if you just don't give a damn  
That's how to handle a woman  
Be more of a stallion, less of a lamb  
That's how to handle a woman  
Keep her hanging around til she's ready to burst  
That's how to handle a woman  
Don't try to be bad, be the worst  
Do unto others but just do it first  
To a woman, to a woman'

'Be wise, be wary and be on your guard  
That's how to handle a woman  
If you feel like your falling you'd better be hard  
Cause that's how to handle a woman  
Don't let her get closer and don't let her in  
That's how to handle a woman  
Cause if you allow her get under your skin  
My friend that's the end cause you ain't gonna win with a woman, with a woman'

An image of Rita appears and walks around.

'Look at her body and look at her move, now that's what I call a woman'

Tickles the demon Snivy's chin.

'I'm thinking now I've got something to prove cause that's what I call a woman'

Kisses the demon image.

'All my moves are stolen here, I can't get through to this woman  
The pipes the pipes are calling here, I think I could be falling here for this woman  
What a woman!'

"Faithful and true that's a woman"

'She couldn't be true, she's just playing with you, what a woman'

"Trusting in you, that's a woman"

'Trusting in who, you just haven't a clue, what a woman'

"Gentle and constantly caring"

'Just let it be, this one's for me' what a woman'

"Strong as the love she is sharing"

Both "When you look in the eyes of a woman  
And through the disguise of a woman  
You'll see it all there  
There's romance in the air  
Nothing else can compare,  
That's a woman"

'Who would have thought I'd ever get caught'

Both "What a woman!"

Logan rolls over in his sleep and hugs Rita. Whether it was the cold of the night, or because he loved her. You decide.

**Next chapter will begin the explorations of Team Veterans. Stick around.**


	10. The first mission

After the awkward moment when Logan realized he was hugging Rita they went out to check the mailbox.

"Hey Logan we got a job request."

"Well that was quick. Here let me see. *Recieves letter and reads aloud*"

"To whom it may concern,

If you have this letter then I beg of you to help me out. My personnal treasure is missing. It is a peculiar item called a heart scale. It is useless to others as they are not a rarity. However, my love gave me that before she died. It is all I have left of her. It has a notch in the side to seperate it from others. Please help me. Will pay handsomly. Item can be found on the final floor of the Fire Cave.

Nodiking"

"What do you think Logan. Should we take it?" Knowing the answer would be yes.

"No doubt. I used to be in love at my home. I can't imagine what he's going through."

"Alright then. Let's hit it."

B1

When they walk up to the cave Logan immediately starts sweating because he is a grass type in a fire type area.

"Uhh it's do hot."

"Forget about it we've got a job to do." Suddenly Logan perks up. He can't stand to show weakness as a former Marine.

"Got it. Let's go."

Logan and Rita head in and begin. They head up in their search for the stairs where Logan enters his first hand to hand fight in this world. "Rita how do I fight?"

"Use your moves."

"How do I do THAT?"

"I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"I just think and it somehow happens. Try thinking about tackling him."

Logan think when he suddenly jumps on the opponent Pokemon subconsciously. As if he'd done it his whole life. The enemy Slugma is knocked out by a critical hit. "How'd I do that?"

"Like I said I don't know."

B2

As the duo continues along Rita is unaware that she is being stalked by an opponent. Logan turns around at the last moment. "Rita behind you."

Logan uses a quick attack subconsciously and knocks the Chimchar down so Rita can finish it. A simple regular attack finishes it off.

"Good eyes Logan. How did you know he was there?"

"I really don't know. I just... knew. Not important. C'mon."

They encounter multiple threats but using quick attack as a team they don't let the enemies get in range. Suddenly Logan gets that rush of energy.

"Hey Rita. What just happened? I suddenly feel so empowered." (I suck at spelling. I think it's right)

"You leveled up."

"Meaning."

"You're stronger."

"Awesome."

B3

As they enter this floor there is an opponent behind Logan who doesn't see it. Niether does Rita. The Cyndaquil used Ember on Logan and almost knocks him out, but badly burns him.

"AHH DAMN IT! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH OTHOTHOT! iT BURNS!" Rita in the meantime, KOs the enemy and check on Logan. "You OK?"

Logan is covered in ashes and is now a black color. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK?"

"Not really. We need to find a Rawst Berry to heal the burns."

Out of no where a Rawst Berry hits Rita in the side of the head.

"Ow. Oh. Here's one. Eat it." Logan does as he's instructed and it tastes sour. Not like smack your face sour. The good kind.

"Ohhhh yeah. Ohhhhhhhhhh that feels so much better."

"Hmm. I wonder where that came from."

"It came from me." A voice out of the shadows says.

The duo turn ready for a fight when they see... an unusual sight. A Ralts in a fire area is unheard of.

Rita speaks up "Whe..." "Where did I come from? I followed you in here to warn you."

Logan tries to speak, "War" "Warn us about what?"

Rita gets frustrated. "Will you stop interrupting? How do you know what were saying?"

"I can read your mind. Anyway forgive my rudeness. The name's Jack. I offer up help to explorers by researching the dungeons they are about to go into. And that brings me back to my original point. Do not go any further. There is a mean and nasty fighter up ahead. I would help you because I can tell you are not deterred but intrigued, however I am not a fighter my self. I bid you good day. We will meet again."

Rita and Logan stare each other down as Jack leaves. "Uh that was kind of creepy." "You said it Rita. But We still have a job."

Fire Cave Pit

The pair walk in and find the Heart Scale at the edge of the room.

"Alrigth Rita let's grab it and get the Hell out of here."

"You shall go no further."

Rita panicks. "Ahhh. Who said that?" Looks around.

"Hehe. You will not find me down there."

"Wait. That means... *Looks up* Logan watch out it's above us."

They jumps out of the way just as the large Pokemon drops in.

"I am Heatran. I will not let you make claims to my territory. Now leave or die."

Logan and Rita get in their ready stance.

"So be it."

Heatran spits out a deadly stream of flames at Logan. He just manages to duck in time. Meanwhile Rita sneaks up behind the Heatran and attacks it from behind with Force Palm.

"GAAAH." As a part steel type Force Palm is very effective. It also paralyzes the Heatran.

"Logan it's paralyzed get him." Logan unleashes quick attack but simply bounces right off. "Ugh. He really does have a hard head."

Heatran then hits Logan with crunch. After the Ember from the previous floor he is now in the critical area. His defense also goes down. The Strong Bow then kicks in. Also Overgrow kicks in due to his tough situation. He decides on his new Vine Whip attack. Out of his wrist, a vine comes out and smacks Heatran. The resulting hit knocks Heatran to the ground.

Logan breaths heavily. "What th... that it?" They walk around Heatran and look at the Heart Scale. Suddenly Heatran stirs and uses Rock Slide on Rita. The ceiling caves in but Logan sees the danger. "RITA LOOK OUT!" Rita looks up and screams. The rocks hit the ground but Rita feels no pain. She looks over to see Logan's tail sticking out of the rocks. "Logan? Logan."

She turns to Heatran with fire in her eyes. "You killed him. I'll make you suffer for that."

Her Love Bow gleams as she recieves the power from it. She jumps up to ceiling and jumps back down. Using Force Palm on the way down. She hits behind the head in the weak spot. Drilling Heatran into the ground.

"Logan. LOGAN! SPEAK TO ME!" She digs furiously trying to get the rocks off of her partener. The Love Bow making it possible. Because the effects work when the person the wearer loves is in danger Rita realizes it is not too late. When she finally frees him he begin to rise. "Loagn you're ok!" She cries as she is overjoyed. 'No damage. Incredible.' She thinks.

They grab the Heart Scale and leave.

Back at their base.

They recieve their reward in the mail. Iron, Zinc, Calcium, Carbs, and 300 Poke.

A good reward for their hard work.

"I am not doing that again."

"Well that's too bad Logan because we have to do it again tomorrow."

"Ugh."


	11. I hate you

After the mission ended an the duo hit the hey. Logan had another dream about Rita. Just not as awkward. Now in the morning they check the mail box to see that it is empty today. Rita is sad but not discouraged. "Let's hit treasure town. I have always wanted to try out the Cafe there. Let's bring some of our food. I heard that they can make a drink out them."

Logan mistakes the word "drink" for an alcoholic beverage. "I sure could use a drink after the last couple days I had."

Logan brings the pack that came with him into this world which has a beer in it. (Five bucks says you don't know what happens next. NO IT IS NOT ANYTHING ROMANTIC OR THEREABOUTS. So if you need a fantasy. Look elsewhere)

The duo walk into the cafe and take a seat. Due to the popularity of the cafe Spinda had to hire volunteer waiters. One, a Pikachu, walks up to them. "May I take your order?"

Rita gives the mouse an orange gummi. "Tell 'im to see what he can do with this."

"And you?" Logan takes the small sample of alcohol out of his pack and gives it to the waiter. "See what he can do with this."

The Pikachu gives a puzzled look but walks over to Spinda anyway.

"What did you give him?" "A little sweet fruit from my world." Logan lied. Thinking Rita would be upset if she knew the side effects.

Spinda examins the substance given to him and within minuets he can make some of his own. (I think he's smarter than he looks personally) He then throws something in and the Pikachu returns with it. Logan takes a swig and is shocked. "Damn this is good." The item added was a grass gummi because of the appearence a Snivy has.

Spinda then adds the 'sweet fruit' to the orange gummi and gives it to Rita. Rita takes a swig. "Wow this is good." Rita downs the drink and asks for another. Logan does the same.

After ten shots of these for both, they are whacked out and are going bonkers. Singing to a music in their head. Logan goes first, "As I went home on a Monday night. As drunk as drunk could be. I saw a horse outside the door, where my old horse should be." Rita "Uh-oh." "So I called me wife and I said to her. Will you kindly tell to me. Who owns that horse outside the door where my old horse should be?" Both "Ah you're drunk you're drunk you silly old fool. Still you cannot see. That's a lovely sow that me mother sent to me. As many a day a travel. A hundred miles an hour. But a saddle on a sow sure I never saw before."

After this goes on two more times Rita steps up. "And as I came home on a..." Logan "Thursday." "Thursday night. Aaaaas drunk as drunk could be. I I I saw two boots beneath the bed. Where my old boots should be." Logan then tries to take the spotlight. "Well I called..." Suddenly Rita attacks Logan and a fight begins. "I hate you Rita." "I hate you Logan." Spinda takes control by throwing two glasses at them. Hiting them in the heads and knocking them out cold. "Get them out of here." The two are thrown out and then a passer-by takes them to their home by following the directions they hate put down to remind themselves how to get back. Getting lost while going home is not dignifying. As the two woke up they had painful headaches, and felt a little sick. It was also midnight, so they decided to do something smart and go back to sleep.

Spinda also tossed the peculiar drinks away. They were too dangerous he decided.

The two heroes woke up and they were not happy. "Logan. Do tell me why we are not in the cafe." Rita's voice was cold and fierce. "That's easy. We are in our home. And you got us kicked out I believe." Logan was able to match the bitterness. "Yeah after you got me all hopped up on whatever that drink was." Logan was seeing red and could feel his heart beating in his "ears" and palms. "I hope I find a way back home soon. I have had enough of you." Rita was stung by this as her anger quickly shifted to sadness. "Logan how could you say that. I thought I was your friend. Why do you want to leave? Can't you see how I feel about you?" Rita holds up the love bow which has turned pink. (I forgot to mention this but it also indicates mood. Pink is love. *Wolf whistle*) Logan looks at the bow and is unfazed. "I don't care if you love me or not. You said you'd help get me back. NOW QUIT YOUR CRYING AND DO IT!" Rita burst into tears as her bow turned blue. (Sorrow) Logan now felt like he overdid it. "Oh no I am so sorry I was just frustrated that you wouldn't help me." Logan covers his mouth as he realized he just made it worse. Rita was now crying an unbroken stream from her eyes.

Logan knew that Rita's sorrow would turn to anger in time so he let her be for some time. Leaving until they had both calmed down. He left a note saying, "Rita,

I am sorry I hurt you but I was mad at myself and took it out on you. You didn't deserve it so I have left for now and will return when I feel we can both handle each other again. It may be a day, it may be a week, it may be a month, it may be a year, it may be never. I am really sorry but I can't forgive myself for my behavior. Until further notice... I am going to disappear."

**Is this the end of Team Veterans, and so quickly? Will Rita get over her sorrow? Where did Logan disappear to? What is next? Only time will tell when the answers are revealed in this story.**

**P.S. I don't feel right about stealing a song without mentioning it and telling you where to find it. It was called Seven drunken night. Just go to Youtube.**

**Au Revior. French for goodbye**


	12. Do'h

Rita gets out of bed in the morning and stretches out before opening her eyes. She looks over and sees the note. After she reads it she panics. "No I drove him away. Why did I have to take it so personal, he was still adjusting to his new life? It's only natural." Rita sobs as she realized that her dream of being an expert Exploration Team may have just walked out the door. Literally. "I have to find him." She walks out the door and looks down. "Hmmm. Footprints. Oh yeah it rained last night. Makes my job easier though."

Rita packs about one weeks supply of food and water before heading out. She then follows the footprints for three hours until they disappear in a forest. Rita can however, just make out the path he took by looking at the trampled terrain. Rita follows that for another hour until she sees a spot that was cleared of all vegetation. However it had a spot where the remains of a fire could be seen. "Hmm. Looks like a camp. Fire's still warm, can't be more than twelve hours." Her stumach grumbles. "I can't stop now but I should probably grab one of my snacks." Then Rita moved on without hesitation. Eating an apple as she walked.

After another hour of walking through what used to be heavy vegetation. Rita can upon another camp. "Hmm. It definately looks like someone else was here. Wonder if it was Logan." Rita then checks the fire. "AHHH THAT'S HOT! Must have left just three or four hours ago. Maybe if I get up high enough I can find his next campground."

Rita shimmeys up a tree and looks around. She then sees smoke in the distacne. "There. That must be him. It looks like he's still there due to the black smoke. *Looks up a little* Oh no." She sees a thick swamp-like area just behind the smoke. "If he gets in there I'll never find him. You couldn't find a WAILORD in there!" Shouting Wailord was a mistake.

Logan is sitting down eating when he hears the word "WAILORD" whatever was before an after that he didn't need to hear. He doused the fire and ran for it. Only one mile to go.

Rita jumps down and does the same. She reaches the camp after just 10 minutes. "I sure hope I can find him in-time." She notices the destroyed terrain and bolts. She is gaining ground as Logan still has to cut through the thick plants. 1/4 of a mile left.

Logan hears crunches about 1/2 mile behind him. Rita is sprinting and tripping over every plant. Causing a huge racket. Logan drops his knife that he still had and dashed through the plants.

In a race it appears that Rita has won as she can almost see Logan. However, Logan was clever and set up a quick snare to slow Rita. Rita steps on it and is then upside-down. After 2 minutes she breaks free. By then Logan is long gone.

Rita spends days searching for Logan in the swamp but she never did find him. After six days she was low on supplies and had to head back. She was forced to wait for Logan to return on his own. Disturbing images run through her head. 'What if he gets hurt? What if he dies? What if what if what if?' Then she remember her Love Bow. She loves him so if he is in any danger she will know. She relaxes slightly becasue she will at least know. How will she fare though? "Do'h I forgot that I am vulnerable with just me. STUPID STUPID STUPID!"


	13. Survival of the fittest

**This chapter focusses on Logan as he adapts to survive in the wild. Normal animals are in this one. Also he almost *wolf whistles* his partener.**

I think I got away. Man I am exhausted after today. What is Rita's problem she would have strangeled me if she caught me. Probably. I must learn how to survive in the wild. For however long is needed.

Day 3,

I have finished using the last of my food and water. I am afraid I have to try the more... old timey methods.

An hour later...

Logan is stalking through the grass hunting a squirrel. 'Not much but it will do for now. If it would just...' Suddenly the squirrel jumps over to him a bit. 'There we go.' Logan jumps out at the little rodent but it jumps away. However as a Snivy he is perfectly capable of moving quick. He manages to catch the little animal as it reaches a small hole. He bites on it visciously, using his snake fangs to get the kill it. The feeling of blood rushing into his mouth made him shiver in excitement. It felt almost... natural. 'This feels so good. It tastes great. I must live like this.'

Day 105, or 101, or whatever,

I am thriving here and I feel amazing. I don't remember why I came here, but I am glad I did.

Rita

Day 365 without Logan. I think he'll never come back. My bow hasn't glowed so I know he's ok, but yet I can't help but think he has not left, but abandoned me. Maybe he never planned this from the start. Maybe he didn't even love me. Maybe he hated me.

After three more months Rita went out on a stroll to the swamp where she lost him. She expected some danger, but what she enountered was even more dangerous than she could have ever thought of.

Rita's POV

I walked along the path through the swamp because it was where I lost. You know. I knew he probably wouldn't be there but a girl's heart wants what it wants. There it is. I'm going in.

Logan's POV

Well, well, well. What have we here? Hmm a Riolu. She is either competition or a potential mate. *Inhales deeply* Mmmm she smells nice. She must be in season. Hmmm. She looks very healthy, slender and sleek, and a very good choice. My lucky day. I must get a closer look. I go over down the branches and ended up just five feet over her head. She is clueless. Up close she looks even better. *Licks lips* Maybe I can now satisfy that one instinct that has been bugging me for a long time. Wether she wants it or not. I jumped down towards her trying to pin her down so I could get her before she could fight.

Rita's POV

Wait. Why do I feel vulnerable? Maybe today is a bad day. Being my season and all. What if I attract unwanted attention. *Sees something out of the corner of her eye* No. If that's a male then I could be in huge danger. Ahhh. Its above me.

Omniscient POV

Logan misses his initial goal of pinning Rita down and therefore lands on his belly. "Ahhhh. *Gets up* You will be mine you little." Rita had no clue this was her partener. She was in a swamp which is full of snake like Pokemon. "If amushing you didn't work then I'll have to knock you out." "I'd like to see you try."

**Ohh cliffhanger. What will happen to Rita? Will Logan come to his senses in time? Who will win this fight? Only time will tell what questions will be answered in this story of the cursed.**


	14. My enemy, and my love One and the same

**This chapter is for my 600th view and 10,000th word. Enjoy my friends.**

Omniscient POV

The two friends clashed head on with a regular attack. They're equally matched in strength. Close in sized, weight, and speed. Logan lashes out with vine whip. Rita grabs it and bites of a good portion. The chlorophyll (plants like Snivy may be animal like, but I don't believe they have blood. Note- chlorophyll is an important substance in plants that allows them to absorbs sunlight.) flows out and runs into Rita's mouth. She spits repeatedly due to the terrible taste. Giving Logan Logan the opportunity to try again. He gets a direct hit and knocks Rita into a tree. She decides not to stick around and retreats by jumping along the trees. Logan doggedly pursues. He is more skilled in the trees and soon manages to bite Rita's foot.

When Rita hits the ground Logan begins to constrict her. (snakes choke their prey by coiling around them and squeezing tighter with every breath) He doesn't care if she becomes a mate or not. She hurt him and must pay the price. Rita manages to get her arms free of the grass snake. She grabs her Love Bow and places it around Logan's neck and pulls. Both are trying to suffocate the other.

Suddenly the Love Bow begins to glow. Logan releases his coils and looks at it. "What is this?"

"That is a Love Bow. It only glows when the one you're truly in love with is in mortal danger."

"That's impossible. The only one I truly love was named Rita."

Rita nearly passes out. "My name is Rita. Logan is that really you?" Logan looks in her eyes. In his madness he failed to recognize her.

"Rita. Oh my... Oh no I am so sorry. I didn't know. I had been living here for so long that..."

Rita puts a finger over his mouth to hush him. "It's ok. I was upset and was trying to force you to go back home. I was wrong. The important thing is that we are together again. We can be our team again. Also I know you share the feelings I have for you."

"Woah back up. I never said I would come back. I said I was sorry, but I don't think I want to leave now. I feel at home here. I am thriving. So tell me Rita. What do I have at your home that I don't have here?"

Rita thinks carefully. Sweating heavily. 'This answer will decide if he stays or comes home with me. If he stays here I may never have young of my own. If I answer right then my family may have hope to continue. I've got it. He loves me.' "You don't have me here. You love me I know it. I know how much you want me. You can't hide it."

Logan smiles in happiness and embarassment. He blushes slightly. "That is correct. I will come home with you my love."

2 months later

Logan and Rita were successful explorers and were becoming increasingly popular. They were no longer friends. They were girlfriend and boyfriend. Mates even. They were living happy and doing the job they loved with the one they loved. No one could have believed that this would be one of their most boring tales.

"Hey Rita my dear." Logan awoke with a start, giving Rita a kiss on the forehead to wake her up.

"Yes my love."

"How about we take the day off? You know just do something you and me? No clients and no hostile Pokemon? We are mates and we haven't even had a real date yet."

Rita who was still waking up noded in approval. "Yeah we haven't gotten to be with each other each other when we are outside because when we are exploring people are always whistling at us."

"So where to?" Rita slowly got up and got an idea, "How about the beach. It's very romantic over there. No one really is around. It has a nice breeze and at the evening the Krabby blow bubbles. They reflect of the sunlight. It is the most beautiful sight ever." "Well I think you are the most beautiful sight Rita." Rita smiles and blushes deep red. "Aww Logan. You always did know how to romance a lady."

They had packed up a snack and headed to the beach. They sat down and relaxed. Rita was lost looking at the view of the ocean but Logan couldn't care less when he was with Rita.

He stared at Rita. 'Her form and her body. She is so beautiful. She is stong yet she is sweet. I can't get over her. So perfect. Her curves are perfect for her and those eyes. Beautiful, crystal, clear, blue eyes. Her...' "LOGAN!"

"What?"

"You weren't answering. Why were you staring at me?" Logan blushed so much that his cheecks looked like a Pikachu's.

"I just can't stop looking at you. You are so beautiful. My eyes don't obey me if I tell them to look at something else. They always find a way back to your form. So perfect."

"Logan. While I understand that you love me, you need to know that I am not perfect. Sometimes I doubted that I even was beautiful. However you have certainly helped me with my confidence about my appearance. Though..."

Logan hushed her with a kiss. "Shh. Don't talk. Let's just sit here and relax."

The pair enjoyed the rest of the evening, but in their opinion the fire of the sun paled in comparison to the love burning inside them as they fell in love all over again.

**Awwww. They are finally a pair. However this isn't just on their romance. What will happen next in the next part of Explorers of Past. Remember, they still have a lot of things to face. however I will transition to after the Marine Resort discovery.**


	15. What is wrong with you?

**Fair to tell you that this may have happened after Marine Resort but they haven't had to save the world yet because Logan was never with Grovyle. Tempoeral Tower never started to collapse, therefore Darkrai never targeted Logan.**

Two Pokemon wake up from their nap and stretch out. One is a light-green and tan colored grass type. It appears to be Snivy but on second look it is taller and leafier. Servine. The other is a blue and black Pokemon with pointed ears and spikes on its hands and chest. Lucario. "Ahhh. Rita you need to take it easy in the late night training. You were fighting in your sleep and just about killed me." The story is proven true when he reveals several bruises and scratches that aren't old. "Sorry Logan I can't help help it. I need to be alert at all times in-case we are attacked in the night." Logan giggles. "You are so paranoid, but that is one of the things I love about you. So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well the Guild has not sent any jobs today so we have a get out of jail free pass."

"Alright. So we get to spend the day together. So what do you want to do honey?"

Rita's POV

It had been over a year since I had found Logan again. Since that day we were a 1 star rank team. Even better, was we were officially 'married' as Logan calls it. There was no ceremony but we had someone state that we were officially a permanent couple. I had asked the Guild not to send us mail for a week because I was going to do domething special for Logan. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach and ran out of our base/home. I ducked behind a few bushes and lost my previos meal. Logan came up to me and was clearly worried. "You ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. I just haven't had a decent meal in a while and it has caused me to suffer severe stomach upset." I half lied. It was true that we hadn't had a good meal in some time. Truth is that none of the exploration teams do. We have busy scheduels and no time for substantial meals. However this was not what was causing me to be sick. It had been happening for a few days and I knew what was going on. He can't know now. We will never get to do this trip if he finds out.

Logan's POV

Rita had been sick for some time and was trying not to when I was around. I knew everything though. I knew what she was telling me was a pack of lies, but I knew that she wanted to do something or go somewhere very bad so I just went with it.

Omniscient POV

"So Logan how would you like to go to that Marine Resort we keep hearing about. We could spend a few days there, get some decent food, and relax."

"Sure why not?"

Logan walked away but Rita checked her self quick. She was juuuust begining to show. It wouldn't be long now. When they got back she would need to come clean.

**Yeah yeah yeah. We all know what's going on with Rita. Yet I'll make it a difficult with this kid as can be. It or they will be a pain in the you know what**


	16. Wooohooo Or not

**I wish to thank Retto the Otter for pointing out a mistake I made. It has been fixed and is now correct. If you see a mistake then please alert me to it. Thank you.**

Rita and Logan had set out to the Marine Resort and when they arrived they were stunned by its sheer beauty. Waterfalls over natural lakes, beautiful beaches, and free food. (That last being most beautiful) "Let's have some fun Rita." Logan climbed up to the top of the waterfall and jumped of into the lake. "BANZAIIIIII!" Rita follows her leader and mate. "Yahoo!" Rita comes up and spits out some water like a fountain. "Hey Rita stop that's me." "Oh you're right sorry."

"Hey Rita let's see who can make the biggest splash." "Logan you know I'll win because I'm taller and heavier than you being part steel." Logan chuckles "Then you have nothing to be afraid of." Logan was cheating because Rita let him use the treasure bag but Logan has put several very heavy items in it. Rita weighs 119 pounds (this time I will do my research) and Logan without the pack weighs only 35.5 pounds. However he crammed the pack so much it puts his weight up to 100.5 pounds. He put 65 pounds of stuff in there. As an explorataion team member he managed to carry it up despite it being almost double his weight. Rita jumps off and goes in straight as a board. The splash resulting reached almost ten feet. (the cliff is 20 feet) Logan went next. He jumped off and did a canon ball. The splash resulting was 12 feet because he hit more water than Rita did when he made contact. "I think you won Logan." "Good now get this bag off of me." Rita takes it off and realizes Logan cheated. "What's in this thing? Rocks?" The bag opens up slightly and rocks tumble out. "Hey. These ARE rocks. Why is the treasure bag full of rocks?" "So I could win." Rita goes to hit Logan but he ducks. "Missed." Rita laughs with Logan. "Hey Rita." "What?"

"THINK FAST!" Logan tossed the Treasure Bag at Rita. She caught it but the weight knocked her into the water. Logan almost died laughing. "It's not funny Logan." Rita was so mad that the water on her was actually turning into steam.

"Woah Rita calm down it was just a joke." Rita then broke down and cried because she thought she hurt Logan's feelings. Then when he said it was ok she was happy again. 'Mood swings. Man I hope this ends soon.' "Rita what's with the mood swings?" 'Not that I don't already know. Maybe she doesn't' "I don't know. Don't worry I am fine."

'Ok I didn't want to play this card but...' "Rita you might want to lay off on the big meals. You're kinda putting on weight." Rita once again became furious. "I SAID I WAS FINE! NOW MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Logan cowered in fear. He has seen terrible things, but nothing is scary compared to a female with hormones.

Rita and Logan didn't speak for the rest of the trip. It was a complete disaster. They were both on the knife's edge of blowing like a volcano. Rita especially. As time went on she began to show more. Soon she was unable to hide it from Logan, who unknown to her, knew what was going on. She went to hide at the Guild for the time being. They accepted her with open arms as she and her partener had really reduced the stress on them when jobs weren't taken. She of course left a note.

Logan,

Due to my inexcusable behavior recently I have gone to stay with the Guild for a bit. I need to regain my composure so please do not visit. Sorry.

Love Rita.

Logan didn't even read the note because he knew where she was and why. Question was 'How long until she returned?'


	17. Life continues

Rita breathes as she struggles with her current task. It has been three months since she left Logan for the time being. Now it was almost time to return. She said that after the egg was laid she would return. Though she didn't tell Logan that.

5 hours later.

Rita stands up, exhausted, as she looks at the fruits of her labor. There was a perect sized and shaped egg right in front of her. It took a lot of work but so far it was worth it. What would be inside? Would it be a Snivy, a Riolu, or some strange mixture? Soon she would find out, and Logan. She hoped he wouldn't be mad when she brought the egg back. What if he didn't want anything to do with it? What if he quit the team? She couldn't do it without him.

Logan's POV

I spent everyday looking out the door waiting for Rita. Finally she came back. Hey she's carrying something. Looks like an egg. Honestly not very surprising. The surprize will be inside. I'm glad she's back.

Omniscient POV

Rita walked up to Logan blushing so much it actually showed through her fur. "Hey Logan. It's been a while."

Logan said, in an unreadable tone. "Yes it has. I see you brought a little gift back. Yours I take it."

"Actually it's ours. Yours and mine."

"I knew that a looooooong time ago." Rita went pale. She was afraid that she wouldn't get to keep it.

Suddenly Logan brightened up. "Nice job Rita. You look like you did good. I set up a little spot for it. Come on my love."

Rita let out a breath long overdue. He could hide his feelings well. Even she couldn't tell sometimes.

The spot turned out to be a nest in the hot spring so the egg would stay warm. Snivys thrive in hot humid places, and Riolus are very resistent to climate so it really wouldn't hurt if it was a Riolu.

Rita set it down and saw a little wheel on the wall.

"What is that?"

"Oh that is a wheel that we will spin to see who gets the shift to watch the egg. Here I'll spin it now. Let's see who gets this night shift." The wheel rotated several times before it stopped on Rita's name. She sighed. She was still exhausted from her recent wrok. However it was a fifty-fifty shot and she got the short straw. This wasn't about seeing when the egg would hatch, it was about thieves. As famous explorers the news of them being soon to be parents would spread fast. Many would try to take the egg out of greed and lust for power.

During the night it was difficult for Rita to stay up. She managed however even though no one knew about the egg yet she took it seriously.

The rule was whoever took the night shift would sleep during the day shift. Then they would go to the wheel to decide the night shift again.

For the fisrt few days it was quiet. On the start of the econd week things changed. Rita was guarding the egg at mid-day while Logan slept. She heard rustling and perked up. "Who's there? Show yourself." Rita saw a figure retreat from the area. She couldn't get a good glimpse as it moved too fast. She woke Logan and told him that there would be trouble soon.

Over time more and more people were after the egg. Also the egg began to slightly move occasionally. One month after the first person arrived, a fight broke out.

Rita was on the night shift again and saw three Pokemon approaching. She used her aura vision and instantly knew who they were. "Team Skull. What do you want?" "Fine then we'll skip the chit-chat. We want that egg Rita. Who knows what is inside." "Like Hell I'll let you take it. That egg is mine, and I mean I made that egg. So if you want it... *Gets into fighting stance* come... and... get it." This time Team Skull's two lesser members had evolved into Golbat and Weezing.

Team Skull began with their special combo. However, because Rita is part steel, she shrugs it off without any damage. "Poison doesn't work on me morons." During this time. Golbat went behind Rita to attack, but using her aura vision there were no surprizes. She turned and used dragon pulse on the bat. She had become so strong that it didn't take much to knock him out. Weezing attacked next and was knocked out by extremespeed. Skuntank was so shocked by how strong she was that he was frozen in fear. Rita tossed his lackey at him and knocked him down but not out. She then charged up a large aura sphere and shot them clean out of the home. Needless to say, they stayed away from then on.

**Can Rita and Logan keep their egg safe until it hatches, and what about when it hatched, would they be able to protect it and do their exploration work?**


	18. Trust no one

For the last several days, Rita and Logan have endured constant fighting to protect their egg until it hatched. They couldn't do it alone so they decided to ask the Guild for help.

Logan went alone while Rita guarded the egg. "Ahh Logan how are you today?" "Chatot I don't have time for chit chat let's get down to business. Rita and I have an egg at home that everyone is after. We need the Guild's help to protect it."

"Logan I am afraid it must wait. I have many things to do today but maybe tomorrow." Logan was incredibly annoyed by the bird's lack of co-operation and the fact he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in over a month because he was so worried about the egg.

"We don't have time for this Chatot. You have 2 options. 1. You can come along peacefully. Or option 2. I can personally KNOCK YOU OUT. AND DRAG YOU THERE!" Needless to say, Chatot wasn't too happy.

"You lay a paw on me and you'll be neck deep in your own wanted posters. But I can tell it is urgent so I'll go along quietly." Logan and Chatot headed to the base where Rita was making her last stand.

"Hey Logan, Chatot. Could you maybe um, help me?"

After a long fight, the trio drive the would-be theives off. "So this is the egg huh?"

"Yeah. Logan and I have been doing just what we did for a long long time now. We need some extra hands around here. Could you help us? EVERYONE is after this egg."

Chatot was thinking some bad thoughts. "I would help you if I could keep it."

"WHAAAAT?!" Rita and Logan are shocked that even Chatot wants the egg.

"A Pokemon that is the offspring of you two would be an incredible ally for us. Give me that egg and no one gets hurt."

Logan is pretty pissed off by Chatot's greed. "Oh you're gonna get hurt alright." Logan attacks Chatot and then, while he's stunned from the sudden pain, grabs Rita and the egg. They make a run for it. "Rita we need to get out of here and into hiding. TRUST NO ONE!" They sprint until near exhaustion as they run out of room. They are standing in front of a 100 ft cliff. A large group of Pokemon are approaching from behind them. They turn around to walk away fom the cliff when they spot the group. They take a step backwards and the ground gives way. Rita and Logan hold on by sheer force. Rita clutches the egg like a polar bear. Not squeezing it, but holding on tight. The duo's hands are killing them. They look down to see the rough current of the ocean below them. Pointed rocks dot the water. If they go up they will be beaten and the egg will be used for evil. If they let go they have a chance of surviving but the egg may not suevive either. They look at each other with the same idea in mind.

**Talk about a cliffhanger. Sorry if it is too short but I have been relaxing and it is 2:01 while I am typing this. Next chapter will have a life or death scene.**


	19. Safety

Logan and Rita let go of the cliff and fall. They hold out their arms and legs to increase drag. "Rita keep your legs straight when you hit the water!" With only 20 feet left they staighen out and hit the water.

"Man why did they jump? What were they thinking?"

"Well it doesn't matter. They're as good as dead anyway. The egg too. Let's just go home."

Rita's POV

I got lucky and landed in a spot where the rocks are scarce and the water was deep. I had no trouble getting to shore. While I waited for Logan I looked at the egg. There was a large crack in it. Maybe it was about to hatch.

Logan's POV

I hit the water so forcefully that I actually died for ten seconds until I ran away from the white light. I had died once. I will never forget the cold dark fingers of death reaching out for me. I struggled to get to shore but somehow I managed.

Omniscient POV

"Rita how is the egg?"

"I think it's ok. There is a crack on it but that could just mean it is about to hatch."

"HEEEEY!" They two look around. "Rita did you hear that?" Rita nods "I thought so."

"OVER HEEEEERE!" The duo look ahead and see a Ralts approaching. He looks familiar. "Do we know you?" Rita asked. "Yeah it's Jack from Fire Cave. Remember?"

"Oh yeah I thought you looked familiar. Please don't fight us. We just want our egg safe."

"Oh don't worry I am not a fighter and I don't want that egg. I am here to give you shelter."

"Well where is it?" Jack points to the cliff.

"How do we get there?"

"I can use my psychic powers to get us there."

"You must be kiding me."

Ralts manages to levitate them to the cliffs middle where a hollow spot is dug in.

The pair look around. It is a small place that could just suit the three of them an the egg. There is three beds with one double for Logan and Rita, one for Jack, and one for the egg.

"Rita and I can't thank you enough Ralts. We are in your debt."

"No no. It's no trouble at all. Truthfully if I didn't get some company soon I would have gone insane."

The three share a laugh that is interrupted by a cracking sound.

"Rita what was that?"

"The egg." The three look at the egg to see the crack is expanding and splitting into more. "Jack could you step aside. Logan and I should be seen first as we are the parents."

"Yes of course. I understand." Jack steps away but watches as the egg moves violently.

"Man Rita this kid wants out of that egg."

The egg now has cracks covering every square inch of it.

Inside the egg.

Let me out of here. I'm too big for this. Just one more push and...

The egg shatters.

**What is, or was, inside the egg? What does it look like? Is it male or female? Stay tuned.**


	20. Smith

**1,000 views. Finally I got there.**

When the egg burst open a strange looking Pokemon emerged. It was a Pokemon with the body and head of a Riolu, but the tail was a Snivy's, just a bit smaller. (I always found that tail to be cute) Where a Riolu would be blue, this one was a bright green. Where it was supposed to be black it was a grayish color. It had the eye size of a Snivy but the red color of a Riolu. It was a perfect mix of grass and fighting. It turned out to be a male.

"Aww Rita look at him. He's so cute."

"What shall we name him?"

Logan thinks for a bit before he gets an idea. "I got it. In my old world there were apples that were green and sour called Granny-Smith apples. They are the exact same color as him. So how about Smith?"

When Rita thinks it over it seems to make sense. "Smith it is."

Jack then walks over. "Oh he's so adorable. Hi there Smith."

"Hey Jack would you like to be his godparent? Rita and I agree that his life was saved by you."

"I would like that very much. I would take care of little Smith should anything happen to you."

"Jack. Logan and I welcome you to our little family."

Logan hugs Rita and then Jack plays a little joke. "Dogpile on Rita."

"Wait no..." Logan and Jack jump on Rita and pin her to the floor. Smith then climbs to the top and stands there.

"Aww. It looks like little Smith wants to be the ruler here."

Both Logan and Rita share a laugh.

Smith was about 1 foot 6 inches and weighed about 30 pounds. He was very adventerous and would be unafraid of most things. Rita and Logan would need to teach him what fear was.

**"The little troublemaker" Next.**


	21. The little troublemaker

The duo, now trio, were still living in Jack's home but Smith had really grown over the last two months. He could walk, run, climb, and jump. He also had more energy than a marathon runner. Currently Logan was trying to grab him. "Hey hold still." Smith was jumping around and messing with everything he could reach. (with his jumping and climbing abilities, he could reach everything) Logan tried to grab him while he was on a shelf eating some food. Something got his attention and he jumped over his dad and then ran over to it. It was a table with sweets on it. "NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Logan used vine whip to grab him and hold him down.

"Rita what did you eat before he was born? This kid is going to kill me." Rita and Jack both broke out in a fit of laughs. "Yeah yeah yeah. Laugh all you want Rita. Your turn is next."

Rita had the same problem with Smith and after 30 minutes she finally grabbed him by using extremespeed.

Two more months later Smith and Logan had a little father son time. Smith wanted to do stupid and dangerous things. One was go for a walk over a glacier. The next was to jump off the cliff into the water again. The final one was to to go race on rock hill. It was so named due to all the sharp rocks on the way up and down. Logan steped on one and fell down from the half way mark. "This kids trying to kill me."

"Dad come on. We are going back home now." "Wow that sounds safe. I mean fun." (Copied from Spongebob 'Prehibernation Week')

Logan and Smith came home in one piece. Sort of. Logan was cut, bruised, and bloodied. Smith was spotless.

"Rita tomorrow you take care of him. I am finished today and tomorrow." Logan spent the rest of the next two days sleeping.

Rita had no trouble the day after Logan got hurt. Smith was an angel for the first time.

Next week they finally decide to go home. They thank Jack and head off. They put Smith inbetween them for protection.

First they head off to the Guild.

They decide to play a prank on Diglet by puttin Smith on the grate.

After the Pokemon detected thing Diglet stutters. "Umm... I can't tell. It almost looks like a cross between a Servine and a Lucario."

"WHAT? That is IMPOSSIBLE." Diglet gets the sweatdrops flying off of him.

"I'm looking right at it. Go see for yourself."

Loudred looks out the closed gate and sees Smith with Logan and Rita. "HEY. EVERYONE it's Logan and Rita. With some VERY strange Pokemon."

Everyone "What?"

The door opens and as usual everyone rushes to greet them.

Chatot exits and inspects Smith. "So this is what that little egg contained?"

"Yeah. If you want to take him then me and Rita will take you down."

"Yeah sorry about that. I got greedy. Rest asured that it won't happen again. Please bring the little guy in. The Guildmaster may want to see him."

**Spoiler Alert. If you don't want to see it then cover the screen and scroll down until you find the chapter navigator.**

**The Guildmaster will say something about Smith. Will it be good or bad?**


	22. Good and bad, but mostly bad

Rita and Logan take little Smith to the Guildmaster's Chamber and head in. The Guildmaster does his ususal thing with Chatot but when he sees Smith his smile drops ever so slightly. "Oh who is this?"

"This is the result of me and Logan. This is Smith."

"Hmm I have good and bad news. Which first?"

"Bad." Chatot, Rita, and Logan say at the same time.

"The bad news is that something is wrong here. I don't think Arceus will be very happy when he sees something that he didn't want to be created. The good news is that Smith here looks very healthy."

"Excuse me Guildmaster. Who is Arceus?"

"Oh that's right Chatot. He doesn't know the story. Care to explain?"

"My pleasure."

"You see Logan. Before this planet or this universe was created, there was an egg. When it hatched a Pokemon named Arceus was born. It then proceeded to shape the universe out of nothing. It dwelled amung humans until they betrayed it. Arceus then saw the evil inside the human race and wiped them off the face of this planet. It never revealed what happened to them. All that we know is that Arceud then seperated itself from the rest of existence. It is believed to be watching everything now. Protecting us. I don't know why it didn't attack you if you were a human. Maybe Arceus saw good in you and let you live. However, you have disrespected Arceus by creating a Pokemon that is the result of crossbreeding. It will no doubt be furious with you and Rita."

"Chatot why did you refer to Arceus as an 'it'?"

"It never identified itself as male or female."

"And me and Rita, by creating Smith, have probably angered Arceus?"

"Yes. Arceus gave us three ruels to obey. If we didn't follow we would be destroyed. One- No talking bad about Arceus. Two- No purel evil beings allowed. Three- No crossbreeding of Pokemon."

Rita got nervous. "So what you are saying is. That me and Logan have doomed the planet to destruction by it's creator?"

Chatot noded. "It is certainly possible. No one has ever been able to confirm the tale of Arceus but no one has disobeyed the ruels before. It is possible that the story was purely false but it is also possible it is true."

Logan, Rita, and Smith departed. All looking nervous.

That night...

Logan's dream

"hat? Where am I?"

A voice spoke up. "LOGAN. YOU HAVE DISRUPTED THE NATURAL BALANCE OF THE WORLD BY CREATING SMITH AND IGNORING MY RULES. BECAUSE OF THIS THIS PLANET WILL BEGIN TO DOUBT AND SPEAK BAD OF ME. IT MUST BE DESTROYED. STARTING WITH YOU AND RITA. THE ONLY WAY TO PREVENT IT WOULD BE TO ELIMINATE SMITH IN ONE WEEK'S TIME. IF YOU DO NOT DO THIS YOU WILL ALL DIE."

"Wait. I'm sorry. I love Rita and I wanted to be her mate. I didn't know. Please don't kill me."

"I WON'T KILL YOU IF YOU KILL SMITH."

Rita's dream

Rita looks around a blank space. Black and cold.

"RITA. YOU AND LOGAN HAVE DISRESPECTED ME BY MATING WITH EACH OTHER AND CREATING SMITH. TO RIGHT THIS WRONG YOU MUST GET RID OF HIM. I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THIS PLANET IF I DON'T RECIEVE HIS BLOOD. YOU WILL HAVE ONE WEEK TO COMPLY."

"Kill my own baby? I couldn't. I don't care what you do. I will protect him until my last breath."

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED. THE OFFER STILL REMAINS."

**Uh-oh. Arceus is pissed. Arceus is THE God of this world. Will Logan and Rita be forced to take their young's own life? Will Arceus really destroy the world of Pokemon? How will they cope with the stress?**


	23. World quest

Logan and Rita wake up with a painful shock. "Arrggggg!" They both say. Smith is sleeping peacefully when Logan and Rita start talking.

"Rita I had a bad dream last night."

"WHAT! Me too."

"Mine said that we had disrupted the natural balance of the world by creating Smith. Also that he must be eliminated to save the world. Not only that, WE have to kill him."

"That is almost the exact same as my dream. It looks like Chatot was right. Maybe we did make Arceus mad."

After several minutes of silence Rita speaks again. "So what should we do? Do you think we should take his life?"

"Maybe."

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO KILL HIM BEFORE HE HAS A REAL CHANCE TO LIVE? Logan that is not like you."

"Back in my world, I did what was best for the world, not what was best for me and my friends. I was told to keep the world safe no matter what the cost."

"But Logan this is our son. You are not on your planet anymore."

"Be that as it may, I don't want to do it, but we must consider it an option."

"Logan please. There must be another way."

Logan thinks a bit then responds. "Well I was told we have a week. Maybe we could reason with Arceus."

Suddenly a thunderstorm breaks out.

"I guess that's a no Rita."

"We have to try. I... I... I can't kill my only son. My body worked too hard to make him for that."

Rita burst into tears and began to suffer from heartbreak and stress related symptoms.

"Rita we can still try to reason with him. If he is going to kill us then he won't be able to do anything more now. We can still try. However we must consider the alternative as a last resort. I don't want to destroy our world."

Rita was still crying but agreed.

They looked back at Smith and smiled. "No. We can't. He's too prescious to me Rita. I would rather die than do that."

Rita smiled even wider and kissed Logan. Then curled up around Smith, who was shivering.

That night...

Logan's second dream

"Arceus I'm back."

"I SEE YOU DON'T WISH TO DO WHAT I ASKED."

"I can't. Would you want to kill your only son? Think Arceus. Would you kill your youn just because someone said so?"

"NO. BUT I AM NOT JUST ANY SOMEONE. I AM ARCEUS. THE ALL KNOWING GOD OF POKEMON. IF YOU WILL NOT FOLLOW ORDERS, YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH. THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER."

Rita's second dream...

"Arceus. I am here to reason with you."

"DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH. YOUR MATE JUST TRIED THE SAME THING. THE ANSWER WILL BE NO UNDER ANY CURCUMSTANCE. IF YOU WON'T TAKE SMITH'S LIFE AND GIVE ME HIS BLOOD, THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU SLOWLY. AND DON'T EVEN THIK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY, BECAUSE IF YOU DO. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND KILL YOU. GOODBYE."

Logan and Rita woke up. Looking at each other and knowing they just wasted another day. They came up with a plan. They would find the strongest Pokemon to fight Arceus and save the world.

"Yes Rita. Of course I know about Pokemon that could fight Arceus."

"Please tell us Chatot."

"Well there are three of them. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dialga resides at Temporal Tower on the Hidden Island. That would be easiest because I know how you can get there. Two recruits that previously lived here went to the Hidden Land and saved the world from being paralyzed. Their names are Perry and Gin. They live at Sharpedo Bluff not far from here. They should be there now if you wish to see them."

"Thanks Chatot. We owe you."

At Sharpedo Bluff...

"Hey Logan look. There's a stairway here. This must be where they live. I wonder what kinds of Pokemon they are."

They walk in to find two Pokemon just waking up. One is a Charizard and one is a shiny Eevee. They begin to stir and then wake.

The Eevee exhaults. "Waah. Perry who are they?"

The Charizard, apparently named Perry, responds. "I don't know. However I don't like their looks Gin." (Gin means "silver in Japaneese and shiny Eevees are silver by pure luck)

"Wait we just need your help. Right Rita?"

"Yes. Tell us. What do you know about a Pokemon named Dialga?"

Gin responds cooly. "Oh him? He's one of our friends. We write to him often as we owe him a debt of gratitude. He saved me from disappearing. You see. I am from the future. When we changed history I was supposed to disappear but Dialga stopped it. The wierdest thing is that I was a human."

"So was I. Well I would love to stay and chat but we need Dialga to help us in a fight. Against Arceus."

"What? Why would Arceus want to fight you two? Do you know Gin?" Gin shakes her head.

"Look. Rita and I *wolf whistle* and had a son."

"A crossbread. No wonder. That rule is the only thing keeping me and Gin from it. Alright we'll ask. But Arceus created him. So he may hesitate. Unless you get his brothers."

"We plan on it. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you."


	24. Defeat

**Happy Halloween. My bad attempt at a jack-o-lantern. ('vv')**

After aquiring Perry and Gin's help, the duo continue their quest to rally the three legendary dragons. With Dialga checked of (virtually) the team head back to Chatot to learn about another.

"So they said they'd ask Dialga? Good. Now the second that I know where to find is Giratina. He is the keeper of a mirror dimension. However he can be found at a place called the World Abyss. However I must warn you. No one who has ever gone into the World Abyss has ever returned sane. They have all blabbered on about an apocalypse where the dead walk and the mirror world is the real world."

Logan says somehing really smart and snarky. "Oh joy. Just what we needed. Thank you bird of bad news."

After departing from the Guild they see Perry and Gin waiting for them. Gin spoke up. "You are looking for Giratina aren't you?"

They noded. "Well the thing is... we can't let you go. We are under order by the highest of authority. The Exploration Team Federation. Orders come from the head honcho. Only he can permit us to let you there. Unless you can defeat us."

Th four got into their battle stances and began to duel. Logan and Gin duel while Rita and Perry go at it. Logan uses Leaf Tornado and sweeps Gin of her feet. He then jmps into the tornado with a headbut. Gin takes several hits but they barely phase her. "That's it. Frenzy... Plant." Vines whip out fom everywhere and smash Gin left, right, and center. Somehow Gin manages to stan after the tornado subsides. "My turn." Gin's fangs extend and sink into Logan's "flesh". Crunch. Logan has chlorophyll flowing from his arm. His life energy. He needs it back so he uses Giga Drain. He opens his mouth and green orbs flow out of Gin and go into his mouth. He instantly heals up, but Gin just shakes it off. Gin uses Fury Swipes. Her claws extend and cut Logan's green skin clean open. One. His left arm go hit. Two. His right arm. Three. Left leg. Four. Right leg. Five. Belly. The furious blows leave Logan on his last legs. "No. We are not done yet. Frenzy... PLANT!" The vines return. Stronger, faster, and more numerous. After multiple hits Gin finally goes down.

Meanwhile

Rita faces Perry. "You aren't going to beat me. I have more strength. Little girl"

"It's all about how you use it." Rita lashes out with Extremespeed. Perry staggers but simply brushes of the hit. He retailitates with a powerful Flamethrower. It almost swallows Rita as she dodges. 'One hit, and I'll be burned alive. I must be careful.' She uses Dragon Pulse and launches the ball of energy at him. He closes his wings and absorbs the hit. Though it clearly hurt. He lashes out with Fly. While he's up high, Rita charges up an Aura Sphere. It grows to half her size as Perry attacks. She puts the Aura Shere in her chest (Which causes her chest to glow) and jumps away. When she gets her balance she launches it. When it hits it does more damage than she expected. (Charizard is half flying so it wasn't supposed to do much) She had gotten stronger but it still seemd as though Perry was just fine. Perry laughs. "Well it has been fun but it is over." He fires a Flamethrower as Rita is still recovering from the kick of her shot. "GYYYAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAG!" Rita is part steel. Fire inscinerates steel. Rita staggers backwards before being blown off her feet. When she lands she manages to barely stand up. 'I can't take another hit. No matter what it is.' "RITA!"

Rita feels power coursing throught her veins as Logan somehow loans his strength to her. "TAKE THIS!" She jumps up and levitates above Perry. "What the...?"

A stream of pure aura power flies from her hands and goes through Perry. Each sucessive pulse of energy does damage. Finally after an agonizing who know how long, it stops. Perry totters and tips, but stays standing.

"What? How is that possible?"

"Now I'm mad." Perry shoots a deadly Flamethrower powered by the Blaze ability. Both Logan and Rita are caught in it. Knocking them out.

After everyone wakes up they chat.

"How did Perry survive Rita's attack? I just don't get it."

"Well I did have the type advantage. Plus we are the best team in history. Very strong, very dangerous. It gets boring. However I must admit. That was the most fun I've had in a looooong time. Rita and I believe in your strength and have decided to accompany you to the World Abyss."

"Isn't that going to cause you trouble?"

"No we kinda lied so we could fight you. It's not nice to just walk up and say 'Hey let's fight.' y'know."


	25. Giratina

**I'll just skip the floors and go straight to Giratina. To avoid boring you.**

"WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU HERE TO CAUSE MORE TROUBLE?"

"No. These two need your help with..."

"IF THEY REQUIRE MY HELP, THEY MUST DEFEAT ME. YOU TWO WILL WATCH FROM THE MIROR WORLD."

Gin and Perry disappear as Giratina appears.

"Let's go big boy. Rita? Are you with me?"

"Through hell and back."

"One and forever."

"Hand in hand."

Both "Our powers are unstoppable when united to their fullest. Let's go."

Logan lashes out with Crunch and nails Giratina in the neck. His defense goes down but despite it being super effective it doesn't do much.

"Look out Rita." Giratina diappears. "Keep your eyes peeled. He could be anywhere."

"Right here waiting for you."

"BEHIND YOU!" Giratina lashes out at Rita before being blocked by Logan. "Gah."

"Logan are you ok?"

Logan turns around and faces Rita with chlorophyll flowing from his mouth. "Pain... can't... stay... conscious... much... longer. Take... my... strength. My... speed."

Rita plaeces her hand on Logan's shoulder and a glow causes Logan's power to trnsfer to Rita again.

She looks up with pure white eyes. Steam flows out her ears. "I. WILL. DESTROY YOU." Rita lunges left then uses Crunch of her own. Her powerup causes Giritina to flinch at the damaged. Rita attacks again and again. Before Giratina can even get a shot off, he is almost out cold. "DIE NOW SON OF BITCH."

"THAT'S IT!" Giratina freezes Rita solid by taking away the dimensionional area around her. She is aware of everything but can't move with nothing to move through. "SHADOW... FOOOOOOORCE!"

"Gyaaaaaaaah." Breathing heavily she manages to survive due to her steel type defence. "I... will... not... go down... because of... you." Giratina stands in front of Rita and builds up an attack. "What the hell. Someone like me, is going to destroy you, and your whole ****ing evil race." *Spits on Giratina* "GAH! HURRRR. YAAAAH!" Giratina uses a finishing blow on Rita.

"ENOUGH! GIRATINA, YOU MADE YOUR POINT!" Dialga appears in front off Giratina.

"DIALGA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"THEY SPEAK THE TRUTH. THEY NEED OUR HELP. THE DAY WE FEARED HAS COME. ARCEUS IS COMING TO DESTROY THE PLANET AND ONLY WE CAN STOP IT."

"I UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION, BUT I WON'T HELP UNLESS THEY BEAT ME."

"THEN FIGHT FAIR. FREEZING RITA IN PLACE SO YOU CAN ATTACK HER AT WILL IS SOMETHING NO HONORABLE POKEMON WOULD DO. THIS FIGHT IS OVER. THEY WILL NEED THEIR STRENGTH TO GET PALKIA TO HELP. I WILL ESCORT THEM THERE BUT THEY WILL FIGHT HER. PALKIA WILL FIGHT FAIR. I KNOW YOU ARE MAD BUT CHEATING IS CHEATING."

Giratina sweats nervously as he realizes he was wrong about his strategy. "I AM ASHAMED. I SHOULDN'T HAVE DISGRACED MYSELF LIKE THAT. RITA PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY. I WILL NOW RETURN GIN AND PERRY."

Gin and Perry appear and Gin exhaults. "Man was that freaky. We were walking on the ceiling and floating through the air. It was AWESOME!"

Dialga, Giratina, Gin, Perry, Logan, and Rita warp out via badge.

"LOGAN PLEASE FORGIVE MY ACTIONS. I WAS WRONG TO FIGHT YOU. I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOUR STORY."

"It's ok. We should have asked for help instead of saying we need it. I think asking is more polite as it expressive a request instead of a statement that can be mistaken for a demand. Yet the problem remains. Do you know where the last one is?"

"HER NAME IS PALKIA. SHE LIVES IN THE SPACIAL RIFT. SHE IS THE KEEPER OF SPACE, AND MY RIVAL. WE ALMOST DESTORYED AN ENTIRE TOWN ONCE."

"DIALGA SAYS HE WILL ACCOMPANY YOU ON THE WAY. I SHALL STAY HERE AND LOOK OUT FOR ARCEUS. I CAN'T BE ON YOUR TEAM IF DIALGA GOES."

"If we get Dialga then me and Rita have a chance. If not, then all is lost." (as I typed all is lost, a character on the tv said "All is lost." Wierd huh.) "Perry. Gin. Would you help us in the fight?"

Gin, being the leader, speaks first. "Yes. We need a Pokemon worthy of a fight with us. I can already feel the excitement coursing through my veins. I am so giddy."

"WELL THEN. I SHALL TAKE YOU TO THE SPACIAL RIFT NOW. LET'S GO. GROOOOOOOH." A white sphere of light engulfs the three and they teleport to Palkia's domain.

**Happy Day of the Dead. Take your time and laugh at death's face today. How will the trio get Palkia to join the fight? Can Giratina, Perry, and Gin survive Smith's limitless energy? Next time the questions will be answered. The final fight is coming on.**


	26. Palkia's Painful Pounding

"Where are we?"

"RITA. LOGAN. THIS IS THE SPACIAL RIFT. PALKIA'S DOMAIN. IT IS A VERY DIFFICULT DUNGEON AND VERY HARD TO SEE DUE TO THE LACK OF LIGHT."

"Come on guys. This is it. If we fail here, it's all over. PAWS IN! Fight on three. ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"FIGHT!"

After several difficult floors, they reach a safe zone.

"Man this is difficult. Dialga thanks for saving my ass back there."

Flashback

"Hey Rita. Do you think we're almost there?"

"I don't know but..."

A Flamethrower from a Charizard flies at Logan but Dialga intervenes.

Diala then lauches a Roar of Time at the lone Pokemon. Knocking it out wit one hit.

"Thanks Dialga. I owe you one."

After Dialga rests he says, "Stay focused. Don't let your guard down."

End flashback.

"You two ready to go on."

"You be Logan."

"IF I LET MYSELF GET TIRED HERE I WOULDN'T BE THE RULER OF TIME."

Veteran's base.

"Hold still. Gin help me out here."

"Why won't this kid sit still? What did he eat to have this much energy?"

"THIS IS PATHETIC. YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH A KID. LET ME HELP."

Giratina freezes Smith in place so Gin and Perry can get him.

"This kid is crazy. I tell you Perry, those two are tough if they put up with this."

Spacial Rift Bottom

"STOP. WE'RE HERE. PALKIA COME ON OUT."

"DIALGA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? NO MATTER. I'LL COME OUT AND PLAY."

Palkia appears in front of Dialga.

"That's Palkia? Finally we meet. I'm Logan and this is my mate Rita. We request your help to stop Arceus from destroying the planet. Please help us."

"HMM. FINE, BUT I WANT A GOOD FIGHT. I NEED ONE. DIALGA, SIT THIS ONE OUT."

"I PLANNED IT."

Dialga kneels down in a corner to watch.

"I'LL BE ROOTING FOR YOU."

"Come on Palkia. Today we will defeat you. Rita, let's... GO." Logan rushes to the left while Rita goes right. Palkia is confused and misses her attack. Logan hits with Leaf Storm while Rita uses Dragon Pulse. The combo hit staggers Palkia as the relentless onslaught continues. Rita and Logan move like the wind avoiding Palkia's every shot.

"GRRR. HOW CAN YOU BE THAT FAST?"

Secretly Dialga slowed time around Palkia down to give Logan and Rita the edge. Palkia had no clue what Dialga was doing.

After several minutes, Logan and Rita knock Palkia out before she gets a single hit in.

"I... HAVE BEEN... DEFEATED. DAMN."

Data data data. Palkia goes to fight Arceus.

"I never doubted you two. Though me and Gin doubted our ability to keep this kid under control."

"Mommy. Daddy. Could you make them let me go."

"Let Smith go already. He needs to burn off that energy."

The instant Perry lets Smith go, he is already on the walls and shelves.

"HAHAHA. MAN RITA. IF PALKIA HAD THIS KIND OF ENERGY IN OUR FIGHT I WOULD HAVE BEEN IN TROUBLE."

"HEY I WON THAT."

"YEAH CLEARLY. YOUR PEARL ALMOST SHATTERED WHILE I HAD NO SCARS. BUT YOU WON THOUGH."

"HEY YOU WERE JUST AS TIRED AS I WAS."

"NO I WASN'T! GAAAAAH!" Dialga opens his mouth and goes to bite Palkia. Palkia avoids it but falls on her butt in the proccess.

"Rita, Gin, Perry, and I think you lost that fight Palkia." Everyone laughs. Even Palkia.

"LISTEN GUYS. ENJOY THAT LAUGH BECAUSE IT MAY BE OUR LAST. PALKIA. DIALGA. RITA. LOGAN. THIS IS OUR FIGHT. PERRY, GIN. STAY OUT. I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO HELP BUT THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT. PLEASE UNDERSTAND."

"Yes Giratina. Gin and I will not interfere. When you get back though. Me and Gin want a rematch will you two. We bid you adieu."

The next day.

"You know guys. I heard a legend about Arceus. It is said that before he appears, the moon turns blood red to symbolize the end of the planet and all creation. I think the moon is begining to turn now."

Rita is right. The moon becomes darker and darker until it is blood red. Arceus appears in front of them. "FOR BREAKING MY RULES. I WILL DESTROY YOU, PALKIA, DIALGA, GIRATINA, AND THE WHOLE WORLD."

**To be continued**


	27. The begining of the end

Arceus stared coldly at the five that stood against it. Defiantly. "Arceus. Please tell us. Why do you hate Rita and I so much?"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU BEFORE. YOU DISOBEYED ME BY MATING WITH A DIFFERENT POKEMON WITHOUT MY PERMISSION."

"I am sorry. I didn't even know that you existed. I am or was a human. Please forgive me." Logan bowed respectfully before the God Pokemon.

"PICK YOUR DAMN HEAD UP AND FIGHT. I WILL BE SO HAPPY TO TASTE YOUR BLOOD. SMITH'S TOO."

"You leave him alone you bastard. If you want to kill us so bad... Come and get us."

"WITH PLEASEURE."

Arceus lashed out with judgment as its plates emerged and all pulled back in except for the Flame Plate. Hundreds of firey beams flew at them. The three dragons shielded themselves, Rita jumped out of the way, and Logan jumped left and right to avoid each one. Then he lashed out with Vine Whip.

After several hits Arceus just stands there. "What happened?"

"Logan did you really think it would be that easy to hurt it? It is the God Pokemon after all."

"But it didn't even flinch."

Meanwhile, the three dragons attacked individually but to no avail as Arceus switched its plates each time.

After several minutes with no damage for either side Palkia speaks up. "THIS THING IS BULLET PROOF. WE HAVE HIT IT SEVERAL TIMES BUT IT WON'T GO DOWN." She said the last word with emphasis.

"Rita, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. I got it. it has switched its plates and type every time ONE of us attacks. If we attack all at once then it may not be able to switch in time."

"It's our only shot. Ready. NOW." Rita fired an Aura Sphere, Logan used Vine Whip, Palkia used Spacial Rend, Dialga used Roar of Time, and Giratian used Shadow Force. Arceus made no attempt to move and took each hit with no damage.

"It was a decoy. It was only done to get us to use our energy up so it could attack us."

Arceus attacked again with Judgement. This time the Draco Plate was selected. Rita and Logan dodge. While Palkia and Giratina shielded themselves. Dialga was too exhausted from his atack to defend himself and was smashed. He only just survived.

"Come on guys I need some ansers. How do we stop this thing?"

"I've got it Rita. When it uses that one attack, plates come out which determines the type the move is. If we grab the plates then we might have a shot."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? I CAN'T GRAB THOSE PLATES IN MY STATE."

"You stay here and cover us."

The plates emerge again.

"Wait for it."

The Fist Plate stays out.

"NOW LOGAN!" Logan grabs the plate with Vine Whip and pulls it into his body. Arceus flinchs and stops the attack.

"Rita hit it now."

Rita uses Force Palm and damages Arceus slightly.

"It's working. It's vulnerable when we grab the plates. Keep it up."

Rita and Logan take turns grabbing the plates with Extremespeed and Vine Whip. After the last plate is gone the duo attack.

"Aura. SPHERE."

"Leaf. STOOOOORM."

Arceus staggers as the attacks then mix and hit at full force. Then falls.

"We did it. Arceus is down. Logan. It's over."

The three dragons grab Arceus and plan to straighten it out. Suddenly the moon turns black and disintegrates. Then the three dragons vanish in a flash.

"What? Where are they? Where did the moon go? The stars too?" Arceus then stood up like the devil himself.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD FALL SO EASILY? EVEN WITHOUT MY PLATES, I CONTAIN MORE THAN ENOUGH POWER TO DEFEAT YOU."

"RITA LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly all three Pokemon vanish. They reappear in a dark and lightless place.

"It's horribly cold Logan. There's no light, no hope. We're doomed. Arceus can't be defeated."

"We can't quit. We must stay strong. If we give up it's over. Stay strong. *Logan begings to glow* Keep fighting. Don't quit. Fight till the last breath."


	28. If you're going through Hellkeep going

"Logan are you ok?"

"I feel great. I feel so empowered. I feel invincible." Logan grew and changed. He had evolved into Serperior.

"Let'ssssss go you sssson of a bitch."

"Are you always going to put that much emphasis on the 'S'?"

"Yesssss. I am a ssssssnake after all."

The battle between Arcues and the two fighters resumed.

Without its plates, Arceus was vulnerable. However, anger and hate had boosted its power.

"DIE." Several lights shot out and zoomed towards the heros. This time they were faster and more numerous.

"Gah. Oof. Ahhh." Rita and Logan take several painful hits each.

"Come on Rita. En- endure it."

"I'M TRYING."

After some time, the relentless barrage ended. Leaving two badly wounded mates when the smoke cleared. They exchange blows but Rita and Logan learn quick and figure out how to dodge the attacks. Arceus, growing frustrated, changes its strategy.

What the duo now see is a Lucario identical to Rita in front of them.

"Oh please Arceusssss. Isssss that the besssssst you got?"

Logan uses Vine Whip on the shapeshifer and hears two screams. One from Arceus and one from Rita. Arceus has a cut across its chest, so does Rita

"Rita are you ok?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK?"

"Arceussssss that wassssss ssssssneaky and underhanded. Fight with honor."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO. NOW YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE. IF YOU SURRENDER I WILL SPARE RITA AND SMITH BUT YOU WILL DIE. OR YOU COULD KEEP FIGHTING AND FOR EVERY HIT I TAKE, THE POKEMON I LOOK LIKE TAKES DOUBLE THE DAMGE. SO YOU AND RITA WILL BOTH DIE. LEAVING SMITH AN ORPHAN."

"Wait. Don't I have the right to argue my casssssse or sssssomething to ssssssee if I am worthy of a punissssssshment or not?" Arceus groans.

"OHH YOU HUMANS WITH YOUR, DUE PROCESS AND INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY. THIS IS ALWAYS SO MUCH EASIER WITH POKEMON. ALRIGHT. VERY WELL. WE WILL HAVE THE JUDGING TOMORROW AT THE DEVIL'S HOUR. (Midnight) UNTIL THEN I WILL RETURN ALL LIGHT AND POKEMON TO THE PLANET. ALSO YOU WILL SPEND THE DAY IN HELL!"

Arceus opens a portal to Hell. "I ssssshall return my love. We will be together again sssssoon enough. Don't worry about me. Assssss ssssomeone in my world once sssssaid, 'If you're going through Hell... keep going.' I will be fine."

With that, Arceus shoves Logan into the portal.

**Arceus can't be defeated so Logan brings up the fair trial excuse and is sent to Hell for a day. How bad will Hell be? Will he be found innocent? How will Rita tell Smith? Stick around.**


	29. Seperated

Logan woke up in Hell. Around him was a black void with light in a circle 30 feet across. The only other thing with him was Rita. "Rita?"

"Yes Logan. It's me." Suddenly a figure appears behind Rita. Machine gun in hand. "Rita get down!"

"Why? *Turns around*" Bangbangbangbangbang. Rita collapses in a bloody mess as Logan gets a good view of the killer.

It's Rita, in a Nazi uniform. "Rita. What is going on?"

*In a German accent* "I'll tell you. Your loved one is dead. Now her dark half is going to kill you too. Unless you fight me hand to hand."

"No. I can't. Even if you are evil. I won't fight the one I love."

Rita walks up and kicks him in the gut. "How about now?"

"No I don't want to hurt you."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Finally, Logan gives up and fights the demon. It is his worst nightmare. Fighting his mate who has turned evil.

Above Hell

Rita returns home to an always eager Smith. "Hi mom. You look rough did you get in a fight? Where's dad?"

"Slow down kid. Listen up. Dad... had somewhere to go. He won't be back for a while. Please don't be so hyper today because I am tired already.

2400 (12:00am)

"LOGAN, RITA. IT IS TIME."

Arceus teleports the two back to "The Void" as Rita called it. Logan was bleeding from several deep cuts and was covered in bruises and sores. "LOGAN. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO DEFEND YOURSELF. CONVINCE ME."

"Listen Arceus. I had no idea you existed so I also didn't know the three laws you set up. If I had known, then I might not have, you know, with Rita. I offer my apologies and beg of forgiveness. Please don't take any of us. We are happy together and couldn't imagine it any other way."

" YOU DO HAVE A GOOD POINT THERE. HOWEVER THERE IS ONE FLAW THERE."

"What is it?"

"YOU SAID YOU HAD NEVER HEARD OF ME OR MY LAWS. WHAT ABOUT RITA?" Rita turns slightly pale as she realizes what she did.

"RITA. LOGAN IS OFF THE HOOK BUT YOU ARE UP FOR JUDGEMENT NOW."

"Arceus. I am so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing and I really didn't think I would get pregnant."

"YET I REMEMBER SAYING THAT POKEMON CAN'T MATE WITH ANOTHER SPECIES. WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID."

"Please forgive me. I'll do anyhting."

"We'll be your personal servants if you spare her."

"BARGINING AND BEGING WON'T HELP. PREPARE TO DIE RITA."

"NOOOOOO!" Arceus fires judgement with it's Flame Plate out. (Yes it got the plates back)

Rita takes in one final breath and prepares for the end. Yet it never comes.

She opens her eyes to see Logan in front of her. He looks back with pain in his eyes and passes out.

"Logan? *starts to sob* Logan. *Cries* Why? Why did you do it? Why didn't you let me die like I was supposed to?"

**Can Rita take Arceus one on one?**

**On a serious note. My wishes and prayers go out to the victims of Hurricane Sandy. I request that all readers do the same. Pray for their safety. Also that the people trapped in their homes heed the warning next time.**

**To the ones who are trapped or have lost their homes. Chin up. There will be brighter days.**

**Best wishes,**

**Raptor Pilot**


	30. You did what?

"YOU TWO HAVE DONE VERY WELL FOR MORTALS."

"Shut up and fight."

"I THINK I'M A LITTLE TOO OLD TO KEEP FIGHTING. I'LL LET YOU IN ON A LITTLE SECRET. I NEVER CARED IF SOMEONE CROSSBREED. I WAS WAITING TO SEE WHEN TWO POKEMON LOVED EACH OTHER ENOUGH TO DO IT ANYWAY. I PLANNED THIS WHOLE THING."

"You planned this? From the first day? How?"

"I'M ARCEUS. I KNOW EVERYTHING. LOGAN, RITA. TAKE GOOD CARE OF SMITH. HE WILL BE THE GREATEST IF YOU DO IT CORRECTLY. I BID YOU ADIEU."

"Hey wait a minute. So you're saying that this whole thing was nothing but a snowjob? So you made us go through all that pain and suffering just to make a point?"

"YEAH PRETTY MUCH."

"Ok. But what about Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina?"

"OH THEM. THEY ARE FINE. THEY WERE IN ON IT TOO. THEY ARE WAITING AT TREASURE TOWN TO CONGRADULATE YOU AND LOGAN. WAKE HIM UP AND GET GOING."

"Logan wake up." *Slaps Logan repeatedly* "Could you get me some cold water?"

A bucket of ice water appears in Rita's hand. She dumps it on Logan.

"WOW THAT'S COLD! WAHT THE **** RITA? THAT WAS MEAN."

"Logan. It will be ok. Arceus planned out everything to see how much we loved each other. Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina are waiting at Treasure Town for us. Ok Arceus, send us." They begin to glow and when it fades they appear in the center of Treasure Town.

"Excuse us Duskull, but where are the three dragons that were here?"

"Check the Guild. he-he-he."

At the Guild.

"Oh my Dialga. You sure have some strange stories. I can't believe you and Palkia almost destroyed an entire town."

"THAT'S NOTHING. ONCE GIRATINA TRIED TO KILL ME BECAUSE OF WHAT THE FIGHT DID TO THE MIRROR WORLD. HE ALMOST SUCEEDED TOO."

The three dragons were sitting around a fire outside with the Guild and telling their stories. Palkia and Dialga were telling the stories of their fights and romances as the Pokemon that were made as opposites. (Opposites attract) Giratina told some scary ones, being Ghost type, but he also told some funny ones.

"Ah. There you are."

"LOGAN, RITA. COME JOIN US."

"Thanks Palkia. So the whole thing was staged huh?"

"YUP. SMITH IS OK. IN FACT, HE'S RIGHT HERE."

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Uncles Dialga and Giratina were just telling us some stories with Aunt Palkia."

Both Logan and Rita exhalt. "AUNT? UNCLES?"

"Yeah. They said that they are your brothers. We are all brothers."

"THE LITTLE ONE IS RIGHT. WE ARE ALL RELATED. WE ALL CAME FROM THE FIRST POKEMON ON THIS PLANET."

Wigglytuff speaks up.

"That's a nice look for you Logan. You look tough." Logan looks at the Guildmaster. He freezes.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I forgot that my gaze is paralytic. Let's fix that." Logan changes his eyes from piercing to calming.

Wigglytuff unfreezes. "Wow that could be very useful in tough battles. Keep that in mind friend."

"Hey everyone. Let's get some drinks at the Cafe. First round is on us."

"UM LOGAN. THEY'RE FREE."

"I know. My treat."

Everyone, even the three dragons laugh until their sides hurt.

"Logan always was a comedian."

In the Cafe

All are celebrating and having a hell of a time when something interupts. Something that will change their world, forever.

"Drinks all around!"

"You said it Rita. Woo." Suddenly, a purple and black object appears over Spinda's counter. Something falls from it and then it disappears.

"What is this?" Logan walks over to it and pikcs it up. It is the Johnson M1941 Light Machine Gun.

"Logan. What is that?" Rita looks at the object suspisciously.

"Something that I have not seen in a long time. This is from my world. It's called a machine gun. This one has one clip, or group of bullets, in it. I wonder it it still works?"

They step outside the Cafe and watch as Logan stretches his body out on the ground in the prne position. "You may want to cover your ears." All Pokemon cover their ears. "Ok let's see if she works."

Logan pulls the trigger. Aiming at a stray board by the Cafe enterance. Ratatatatatatatata. The board is sliced into ribbons as each bullet impacts. Click. "It still works. This thing looks as though it has seen some action. I don't like this. If one item came here. What if this happens again? *30 seconds of silence* I want everyone to stay here for at least one week and report if they see anything like what we just saw. Also, bring back whatever it drops."

"GIRATINA, DIALGA. I MAY CONTROL SPACE ITSELF, BUT I DIDN'T DO THIS. I THINK SOMETHING MAY BE WRONG WITH THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM. DIALGA AND I, BEING THE RULERS OF SPACE AND TIME, WILL CHECK IT OUT. GIRATINA. YOU SHOULD RETURN TO THAT PLANET EARTH AND CHECK THINGS OUT. POKEMON ARE EXTINCT THERE THOUGH SO BE CAREFUL. THIS COULD BE THE END, OF POKEMON LIFE."


	31. Reminder

I recieved a review asking if my character offer was still valid. Yes it is still valid and it always will be valid. This is in case the anonymous review I put up didn't get through.

Stay sharp and keep those fingers and minds moving.


	32. The end of days

**Story 2. The Space-Time tear.**

After the week is up the news comes back.

"Logan the Guild has reported all kinds of activity like the one seen in the Cafe. 5 of those 'portals' have appeared in 7 days. These were left behind."

Chatot and the crew drop 5 weapons in front of Logan. One knife, two Lugers, one stick grenade, and one rifle. "This is bad. We haven't even heard from Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina."

As if on cue, the dragon trio appear in front of Logan.

"So what's the news?" Palkia speaks first.

"THE NEWS IS NOT GOOD. THERE IS A TEAR IN THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM. WORSE IS THAT IT IS GROWING. IF IT CONTINUES, THEN YOUR WORLD, AND OUR WORLD, WILL END UP COLIDING AND UNITING. ALL THE GREATER LIFE FORMS, MAINLY HUMANS, WILL JOIN THIS WORLD. WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST PLANET THIS HAPPENED TO. POKEMON WERE WIPED OUT. *Everyone gasps* NOW AS YOU KNOW, DIALGA AND I CONTROL AND CREATED THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM. HOWEVER FOR THE FIRST TIME, WE CAN'T CONTROL WHAT IS HAPPENING. IT IS AS IF THE CCONTINUUM HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN."

Giratina speaks next, "THE MIRROR WORLD IS IN TERRIBLE SHAPE. THE POISONOUS GAS THAT EMERGES EVERYTIME A MISTAKE IN THE OTHER WORLD IS CORRECTED, HAS COMPLETELY FLOODED THE MIRROR WORLD. YOU CAN'T EVEN GET IN THERE WITHOUT BREATHING IT IN. IT IS NOT POSSIBLE TO CORRECT."

Rita loses control. "So what you're saying is, that the apocalypse is coming and we can do nothing to stop it? IS THAT THE GIST OF IT?!"

"Rita calm down. If the humans are coming, and Pokemon are in trouble. Then we must either hide, or fight back. This is not a dicatatorship. So let's vote. Those who believe we should hide, raise your right hand." Six Pokemon raise their hand. "All those who believe we should fight back." 6 others raise their hand, including Logan. Some stay neutral, Rita is one of them. "Rita. I trust your judegment. What should we do?"

"Well if Pokemon went extinct in the last world, then hidng may not be the best choice. Fighting will cause more suffering and pain. Yet I won't die without a fight. I say, we fight back and drive them off. However, first we must try to prevent it. Let's speak to Arceus first."

"Ok. So here's how it stands. If Arceus cannot stop it, then we fight back. If you don't want to fight then go home. How much time do we have left Dialga?"

"I'D SAY ABOUT 5 DAYS."

"Ok everyone. If you see any weapons like these, pick them up and come to my home. I will help you use them. I know what you're thinkin. 'We don't need weapons, we ARE weapons.' Believe me when I say, we can't fight them our way. We need to adapt to their weapons and tactics. Also people need to make strong shelters stocked with food, water, and any kind of weapon you can find. This is how it will be. We either rid the world of them, or we take them with us. Undestood?"

Everyone reponds with a solemn "Yes" they all know that no less that the fate of their world is at stake. They listen to the one who knows most about humans.

**I decided an apocalypse theme would until after the supposed apocalypse occurs. As if it will happen. Did people consider that maybe the Mayans didn't make another calender because they merely died off or left the area? Only a fool would believe in it. There have been hundreds of theories and not one has been correct. Why would this be any different? IT'S NOT TRUE PEOPLE. DON'T BELIEVE EVRYTHING YOU HEAR YOU MORONS! No offense but I want to get my point across.**


	33. The first of many

Logan is fiddling with his new gun when he hears a struggle.

"SHUT UP AND WALK!"

"Rita what is going on?" Rita comes in and kicks a human towards Logan. "This... is... a human."

"Yeah. I noticed that."

"Get everyone in here. They need to see this. I have plans for you Nazi."

"Was sind sie?" (What are you)

"SHUT UP!" Logan whacks him with the but of his gun.

"Ich töte Sie." (I will kill you)

Just then, Rita arrives with the others.

"Let me show you how to deal with a prisoner. *turns to Nazi* What is your name, rank, and serial number?"

"Oberst (Colonel) Han. 1870."

"Where is your team?"

"Oberst Han. 1870."

"Listen up you bastard. If you don't tell me where your team is I'll blow you ******* head off."

"Oberst Han. 1870."

Logan puts the barell of thegun to his head and fires. BANG. The German falls over with a hole in his head. Gore is on the wall as the others get scarred. "If they refuse to answer your question twice, kill them. If you hesitate, they will kill you. Understood?"

"Yes." amd "i think." was softly scattered around. Logan decideds to whip them into shape.

In a dril sargeant voice he yells. "I want a loud and confident 'Yes' response. Also when you speak to me, the first words and the last words you say, will be SIR! Do you understand?"

This time, rallied by Logan's tone, they yell. "SIR YES SIR!"

"Good. Now grab a weapon and meet me at the firing line I set up. This will test your adapability and usefulness. After that you will be assigned a rank based on your performance. Those with lower ranks must obey those with higher ranks. Now the only way things were done where I come from is the way I'll do it here. Yelling and criticizing. GET YOUR ASSES TO THE FIRING LINE! *They hesitate* ANY ******* TIME SWEETHEARTS!"

**Logan has taken command and is doing the whole drill sargeant thing. The next chapter will be funny. Sorry if this one was too short, but I have put this story in a spot between making it lots better, and making it just plain rediculous. So I will need more time to think about my chapters.**


	34. Training, or just mean

As the Pokemon follow Logan's orders and get to the firing line, targets pop up. Three seconds go by. Then they go back down.

"Nice job guys. If this was real, you'd all be dead now. You must keep your eyes and your wits sharp. Now we shall start the drill. You go first. *Points to a Charizard* Step up to station 1 and aim the weapon down range. When you see an enemy target, shoot."

Logan goes above them and grabs a group of ropes. He pulls on one and a target pops up. Bang bang. The Charizard hits it twice with an M14. Logan then drops the target. He then pulls up another on and it gets shot, however he keep the target up. It is revealed to be a target with a Prinplup on it. With a hole in between the eyes.

"Nice shot. I would congradualte you if you hadn't killed one of your men. Like I said, 'Shoot at ENEMY targets.' This emplies that not all targets will be enemies. Now the real evaluation will begin. Each enemy hit gives you one pont. Each enemy kill will give you 2. A head shot is worth 5, though only one per target. A friendly hit takes away one point. If you kill a friendly it's minus 2. And a headshot on a friend takes away 5. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Ok. You have ten shots. Make them count."

Logan pulls one rope and when it is seen as enemy one bullet hits the chest, and one in the neck. The next two pop up. One is friendly. The Charizard blasts the enemy in the head. Taking that part of the board clean off. After 6 more shots he has one left. Two targets pop up. One is an enemy with a friendly just an inch to the right of its chest. The fire dragon aims carefully and fires. The targets go down before he can tell where the hit was. "Nice job Perry. Let's tally up the score."

The final result was two headshot kills , and six other kills. His total is 22 before deductions, and 22 after.

"Excellent job Perry. Gin has a good partener. You have passed part one with flying colors. NEXT VICTIM!"

After everyone goes, Logan checks the results. "Ok it looks like Perry and Rita are tied for first right now with 22 points. The rest of you need to step up. Before we move on, I need to say something. If you ever feel like the training is too hard, if you ever feel like I'm being too tough on you, if you ever *in a mocking tone*miss your mommy. QUIT! JUST WALK AWYA, AND TAKE A STROLL DOWN FAILURE LANE! Now. Who here thinks they can take me down?"

A Typhlosion raises his hand. "Sir. I guess that I do. Sir." Logan gestures for him to come closer with his finger. As he is approached, his opponent tries to surprise him. Logan grabs his hand, filps him onto his back, grabs his hand, then twsits it around. A soft crack and a roar of pain are heard.

"You alright kid?"

"Sir yes sir. It's my wrist. I think its twisted out of it's socket sir." Logan grabs his wrist and twists it the other way. The same sounds are heard. "Better?"

"Sir yes sir." Still in extreme pain, but was too scared to show it.

"Now get to the next station you little idiots. *They hesitate again due to what they just saw. Logan takes the clipboard he found and smacks them on their rears* COME ON! GET GOING! MOVE!" They all sprint to the next spot.

I'll demonstrate the next drill." Logan grabs his Light Machine Gun and walks inside a simulated building. All the others are directed up top so they can watch. Logan walks into the first room and fires at a lone target. Hitting it in the left eye. He then peaks into the next room where 5 enemy targets facing his direction. He grabs a stick grenade and tosses it into the room. When it blows he moves on. He finishes the course perfectly with a head shot on each target and no firends hit.

"Now keep in mind that the course has a few surprises I didn't show you. Also the course will change evry time. So be observent. Perry, you're up."

Perry walks in with the others watching. The first room is empty so he moves on. When he looks into the next room there are two targets. He fires at both and moves on. The next room has a surprise in it. A box falls and hits Perry's head as he fires blindly. Hitting two firends in the process.

The next surprise was a trip wire. When it was triggered, a fire extinguisher went off and sprayed Perry.

"AHH DAMN IT! WHAT THE ****?! tHIS ISN'T FUNNY LOGAN!" Logan speaks up so Perry can hear him.

"That is correct. It's not funny, it's hilarious. Watch." Logan pulls a string that reactivated the extinguisher. "AH **** THIS IS REDICULOUS! COME ON NOW."

The final surprise was a mirror. When Perry saw it, he freaked out and shot at it. It obvioulsy shattered. "Man I knew he was ugly but not ugly enough to break a mirror."

Perry finished with 18 points - the two friendly hits. Leaving 16. Rita had it worse though. Her traps were, a trip wire punch to the face. Which knocked her out cold for a moment. A trap door that made her fall on her butt. Finally was a fake bullet. When she fired and it clicked, she had no more bullets btu she had counted and she knew she still had some left in the gun. Logan then grabbed another gun and fired while Rita looked down the barrel for any blockage. This made her think she shot herself and she grabbed her head yurned so pale that she had no blue coloration left. "H...h...h... hey Logan. I... I... I think I shot myself!" "No you moron that was a joke. If you get shot in the head you'll be dead before you know what happened."

When Rita stepped out Logan tossed a fake Spinarak at her. She was terrified of spiders and freaked the hell out.

"GET THIS ******* THING THE **** OFF OF ME. GOOD ******* HELL GET THIS SON OF A BITCH OFF OF ME."

When Rita calmed down Logan made another wise crack. "Well at least we know how to get Rita out of bed in the morning."

Everyone laughed except for Rita who just growled.

The training fished with a tie for first between Rita and Perry. The winner would be decided with leadership skills.


	35. The final test and the ranks

"Ok Rita and Perry. You will each get a team of four other Pokemon and a colored stone. Your job is to take out as many enemies as possible and get the stone back to yours. Now the first person to chose will be decided by me." Logan closes his eyes and fires a shot at two names on a wall. The bullet hits Perry's name. "Perry you are first."

"Hmm. I'll take... you." Perry chose a Krokorok named Vinny. Vinny did very well in the long distance shooting and sprinting drills.

"Vinny get your fat ass to Perry's side." Before Logan finished the sentence, Vinny was there out of fear of Logan.

"Rita it is your turn."

"Well as far as I can tell you would be the best choice. Can I take you?"

Logan slithers up to Rita's side and gets in a ready stance. "You may. Perry it's your turn."

"Great. Now I have to fight you. Well I'll go with... you." Perry choose a Monferno named Blake. He did very well in hand to hand and short range shooting.

"Ok Rita make your pick."

"Well let's see. You." Rita chooses a Gabite named Skippy. He was a decent all around guy. No strengths and no weaknesses.

"Perry, your third choice."

"You. Get over here." He chose a Dewott named Allen. Allen was good at making nests for machine guns, as he was a beaver which build things like that anyway, and he was a good nest gunner. He would defend the stone.

Rita picked a Sceptile named Sneaky for her third choice. As his name implies, he was sneaky and stealthy.

For his final choice Perry picked a Wartortle named Shiro. He was a tough guy who was good at defensive strategy.

Finally, Rita picked a Zangoose named Hunter. He was an agressive man with an instinct to kill.

"Alright everyone grab a stone and head to your specified area."

Rita was the blue team and Perry was the red team.

The Game Plan

"Ok gather round. Logan I want you on the defensive team with Skippy. Hunter and Sneaky with me."

"Guys listen up. Me and Blake will attack while Shiro and Allen will stay here. Vinny you provide long range cover for us. Let's win this thing."

The Start

Logan fires three shots to start the game. The environment is a forest type area where most of the figting will occur. Sneaky grabs a scoped M14 with a silencer on it. He advances in the trees while Rita and Hunter go in through the front door. Vinny positions himself on a rock to camoflauge himself while he uses the same weapon as Sneaky. Perry and Blake move forward. Blake, instead of a normal M14 rifle, has a M1911 and a knife out.

The defenders have 50 caliber air-cooled machine guns hidden in foxholes. (Foxholes are little tunnels containg troops that stand up and fire when people walk by)

Sneaky is gliding along the trees when he sees the two attackers Perry and Blake. He takes careful aim at Blake and fires. (These guns were modified for training by shooting paintballs instead of bullets) Blake takes a paintball to the head and is out of the game. Perry gets on his belly and fires into the trees where he saw the flash. Sneaky takes a bullet on the left side of the chest (the left side has the heart) and is out too.

Perry grabs something Logan calls a 'Radio' and calls his base. "Guys keep your eyes peeled. Blake just got knocked out. I took out Sneaky though."

"Got it. We'll stay visualent."

Vinny lines up Rita in his sights but Hunter gets in the way. He fires anyway. Hunter takes a shot in the belly and moves into the trees with Rita. Vinny makes a mistake and keeps shooting. The flash of the barrel gives him away. "There he is. Stay here hunter. He's mine." Rita takes the long way around and gets behind Vinny. She covers his mouth and uses her knife on his throat. (The knives are hard rubber covered with paint to show where the cuts were) Vinny has the paint over his neck. He's out.

"Hunter go back and get Logan to me. You stay there and defend. In real life you wouldn't be able to keep going."

"Yes ma'am."

Perry gets in the area of the base as the switch is happening. He hits Hunter and Skippy who were standing up instead of staying down. Logan grabs his air-cooled gun and fires back. Perry manages to get away before he is hit. "Looks like it's just us now."

Logan and Rita walk over to the enemy base and sneak up behind the defenders. They find the fox hole and fire into it. Both defenders are done. Rita grabs Pery's stone as Perry grabs hers.

Rita and Perry are spotted and Perry takes Logan out. Perry and Rita go one on one. They bothe empty their magazines and stick new ones in. However Rita kicks the gun out of Perry's hands. She aims and pulls the trigger. *Click* Her gun has jammed.

She tosses it aside and pulls out her M1911. Perry does the same. They fire at each other. Dodging and ducking as they do so. They burn through their magazines and have one shot left. They aim their guns at each other and fire only three inches apart.

The bullets ricohet off their pistols. They throw those away and grab the knives. Rita swings first but misses. Perry ducked and slashed her leg. She gets back up and jumps on top of Perry. They each grabs the other's wrists, knives inches away from each other. Equal in strength. Finally they let go. Rita then waited as Perry attacked next. She ducked down and tripped him. As he turned over to get off his belly, Rita slashed his chest twice. Leaving an X shaped paint mark. She then threw her knife and it hit him in the belly. All three hits were non leathal so Perry was still in it. He approached the unarmed Rita and pretended to stick the knife in her heart. He made a circle over her heart and then put the knife down. Rita had lost.

"Alright. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. A good fighter surrenders with honor."

"Good game Rita." Perry extends his hand and Rita takes it.

The rankings

"Ok since Perry won our little game, he is the Field Marshall who commands all our fighting forces. Rita is the General of our army and leads them into battle. Our Colonel is Hunter out of this group. Our Major is Sneaky. Captain is Shiro. The Lieutenant is Blake. Our Seargeants are Allen, Skippy, and Vinny. All right. You girls did pretty well. *Looks at Rita who is red* No offense Rita." "None taken." "Now until the humans come in a mass amount I want you all get as many Pokemon here as you can. Understood?"

All yell. "SIR YES SIR!" Logan did his job and filled the new trainees with confidence and pride. "You all are the 1st Pokemon Armed Division. 1st PAD for short. Be proud. Everyone is counting on you. I can't do any more to better you for fighting. I wish you good luck. My comrades and my friends. This is what we will be remembered for. The enemy will not see cowards trembling in fear. They will see the flash of our guns, the beating of our hearts, and the shining of our souls. We will win, or die trying. Everyone I pray to Arceus that you return to me safely, Rita and Perry especially. Rita because she is my mate. Perry because I still owe him for defeating me before we fought Arceus. If they don't kill you, I beat you when it's over."

"In your dreams."

"What did you say? I didn't hear you start and finish."

"Sir. In your dreams. Sir."

"Oh that's better I can hear you now."

"Now start recruiting."


	36. The shot heard round the world

**From here on, I will show the certain genres of the next story so people can decide if they wish to read or not.**

"Ok guys, gather around. *The Generals and Perry all gather around Logan's Wonder Map* Based on our search, the most objects are appearing here, here, and here. I want three Generals to lead their group there and wait for the enemy to appear. When you see them, shoot while they are confused. Rita is here, Zach (a Prinplup) here, and Riley (a Mienfoo) here. Let's do it for our planet."

Rita's group

They take positions in a forest where the most objects appeared. "Hey guys you in position?"

"Yeah we're good."

"Good. You keep your heads cool, me, I'll keep my gun hot."

After 10 minutes, a vortex appears anddrops a divison of Germans.

Rita fires first. BANG. Her bullet hits one enemy in the jugular and he bleeds out. The Germans are confused and start shooting blindly. Some Poekmon get wounded but the worst was the Dewott Allen. He had an air-cooled machine gun. He took a grenade close by that killed his loaders and blinded him. (Note- This part is based of a guy in the Guadalcanal fight, and can be found on Lost Evidence, Guadalcanal) Even with his loaders dead he managed to reload his gun and keep firing. The problem with air-cooled machine guns is that the barrel must be changed when it gets hot, and asbestos gloves are supposed to be used. He was blind so he couldn't find the ones Logan had supplied him so he used his bare hands. He burned his hands up real bad but he kept that gun going the whole attack.

After several fierce minutes the Germans surrender. Rita tells Logan to get over here.

"Well well well. It looks like you guys dealt quite a blow. Allen I'm over here."

"Sorry but I can't see anymore. I'm blind."

"Well then you're mission as a fighter is over. Sorry." Logan turns around and begins to slither away when Rita speaks up.

"What about the prisoners?"

"What prisoners?" Logan continues off the battleground. Rita loads her rifle and shoots each and every survivor.

**Sorry about the short chapter but I just got back from a concert and am tired.**


	37. The turning point

Now that the Germans have their wits about them, things aren't going well.

"Logan I am here to bring news. Bad news on that topic. The enemy has bases in the areas they appeared, our men are low on supplies, no matter how many they kill they keep coming, there are too many, we can't keep losing people like this."

"I'd love to hear more, and I'm sure I will, but my hands are tied. I am recruiting 24/7 to keep the lines strong. I can't listen to this. I'm sorry but I'm doing the best I can."

On Rita's area.

"KEEP SHOOTING! KEEP SHOOTING!"

"Rita we can't keep this up. We're getting swarmed here."

"GET OFF YOUR ASS AND SHOOT! IF YOU DON'T HELP WE'RE DEAD!"

"Rita I have a bad feeling about this. They're building up, they're all around us."

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" The recruit gets back on his gun and continues firing. Out of Rita's original 200 Pokemon, only 50 remain. They are up against 500 Germans and climbing.

"General I need some help here!"

"What's wrong?"

"One of my loaders is dead. Can you man the gun while I take his place?"

"I can indeed. Something else is bothering you. Spit it out."

"Whenever we kill one, two more seem to take their place. We need an edge. Something."

Rita calls out to everyone. "REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING, AD YOU WILL MAKE IT BACK ALIVE!"

Rita starts shooting at the advancing enemies. One after another fall but the swarm continues. A grenade falls in their circle and blows a hole in the ground that expands.

Rita and the others don't see the sinkhole and fall in.

Several cries ring out. "Ow." "Gah." "Ow that's my foot." "Ow that's my tail."

"Everyone ok?" They all respond that they are fine.

There is a moment of silence until a soft click is heard. "What was that?" Rita asked. A small object falls in the hole and they see what it is. "GRENADE MOVE NOW!"

One group goes left, one goes right. The grenade causes the cave to collapse a bit. They also leave their weapons behind. "Rita? Rita are you ok?"

"We're fine. What is this cave. It almost looks like it was set here as a trap?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that we need to get out of here. You go that way and I'll go this way."

"See you on the outside. Ok gentlemen. We're on our own. Anyome have some light."

"I do." A Charmeleon responds. "Ok Derek. Lead the way."

Derek grabs his tail and hols it in front of him like a torch. The light illuminates the cave for about ten feet.

After ten minutes they find something. A note.

"Here I'll read it."

"No Derek I'll read it. I don't want your tail to burn it."

"To anyone who finds this letter,

These are the caves of confusion. No matter which way you go you always end up back where you start. One you get in, there's no way out. I lost my whole team here and I'm about dead too. Don't try to escape because you will go mad looking for the exit. Just sit and wait for the inevitable. Goodbye my friends.

Team Ember's leader,

Blaziken."

"Rita. I think that maybe what this guy wrote is true."

"Why is that?"

"Look." Derek points to a skeleton. It is that of a Blaziken. "Oh my..."

"Rita you need to get us out. Now."

"Ok let me think. Logan always told me if there is no way forward... you make one, but I need a starting place." Rita sticks her index finger in her mouth and pulls it out, holding it up, feeling for a draft. She feels one where the Blaziken skeleton is.

"Let's move him out of the wa-what? This isn't real bone. It's not a real skeleton. Something's fishy and I think I know what."

Rita feels the way and hers the air moving in and out of it.

"Here. There is a tunnel behind this rock. Stand back." Rita charges up a large Aura Sphere and fires it. The wall collapses and reveals a path. "Guys. Be careful. Something is wrong here. I can feel it. It's making me dizzy. Ugh." Rita holds her head and stumbles. "You ok?"

"Fine let's go." Rita steadily follows Derek but after just 10 feet, she falls down.

"RITA!? COME ON STAY WITH ME!" Rita is out cold and seems to be in a coma.

"She's not gonna be able to walk. We need to carry her." A Machoke picks her up in his arms and they continue slowly. Wary of traps.

They continue until they reach a chamber with another path at the end. The room is illuminated by crystals. "Let's rest here a bit."

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Did anyone hear that?"

"Leave at once."

"That's what we're trying to do."

"You dare take that tone with me. I will not stand for it."

A large dragon jumps out of the dirt. Garchomp.

"Those who have come to take what is mine shall not be permitted to leave. I am smart enough not to fight a number like yours alone, but I can still kill you."

Garchomp stomps on the ground and an earthquake ensues.

"The cave is going to collapse now. I say you have three minutes before you are buried alive."

**Has Rita finally reached the end of the road? Can they get out in time? Stayed tuned.**


	38. Let's get out of here

One of the Pokemon hits Garchomp with an ice type attack. Garcchomp retreats and ita begins to stir when the Machoke dropped her. "What's happening?"

"THE CAVE IS COLLAPSING! ON YOUR FEET RITA! WE ARE LEAVING! GET TO THE OTHER TUNNEL NOW!" They all run for their lives as rocks fall all around them. They reach the other side as a large boulder drops on one of them.

"KEEP MOVING!" They run straight down when they reach a crossroad.

"WHAT NOW?" Rita uses her Aura Vision to go down both tunnels. She heads down the left first. It is a straight path for about 200 yards then it is a dead end.

"WHICH WAY? RITA WHICH WAY TO THE EXIT?"

"TO THE RIGHT, TO THE RIGHT!" Several of them are hit by rocks as the cave continues to fall apart. After 2 minutes and 30 seconds since the cave began to collapse, they are almost out.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXIT?"

"THERE I SEE LIGHT!" They sprint out as the entire cave falls down, burrying everyone inside. Only Rita and eight others escaped.

"What the hell? Where are we?"

"Uh let me check. *Looks at Wonder Map* We entered the cave here. I would say we went about 2 miles due East so we should be somewhere over here." Rita points to a spot DEEP in enemy territory.

"That's just great man. That's just GREAT!"

"The enemy owns this place."

"Exactly which is why we need to be quiet. No noise at all, or if the enemy doesn't kill you, I will to protect the others. Understood."

"Sir yes sir."

"I'M A GIRL!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am"

"Now let's decide our course first. From what I can tell... there are three strongholds here, here, and here. If we take a straight route we'll be sitting Psyducks. We need to go straight, then go left for about one mile, then turn right, head straight for 3 miles, then we go left for a mile and a half, then we make a right and cross friendly lines after 2 and a quarter miles. It's not the fastestt but it is the safest. Let's get moving."

After three miles they see the stronghold. "Observation towers. Down now. Stay away from those searchlights. If they see you it's over."

The searchlights make a slow sweep around the bunker. Rita and her team are in its path, but if they move they'll be caught. How will Rita solve this dilema?

Logan's base of opperations.

"Logan I have bad news. An enemy messenger sent this." Hands Logan a sheet of paper.

"Let's see."

"To the Commander. Our intelligence suggests that the blue and black bitch was your wife. I regret... wait no I don't. I am happy to inform you that her entire team was killed. Including her. You ******* are doomed. Surrender and we'll let you live. JUST BARELY."

Logan's hands begin to shake as he reads the message. He then goes into a tirade. "WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOUR GROUP HELP OUT RITA?"

"Sir they were pinned down and"

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY WERE PINNED DOWN OR NOT. I WANTED MY MATE SAFE AND LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED."

After 10 minutes, Logan calms down.

"It's over. This is the end of Pokemon. We tried."

A voice eminates. "NO. IT IS NOT OVER."


	39. Blessings from above

Rita and her group don't even breathe as the searchlight approaches them. The light goes right on top of them, causing them to cover their eyes. Big mistakes. The light stops and an alarm sounds.

"F***. Attack." Everyone uses any moves they have to kill as many enemies as possible. They fight vailiently but futilely. Slowly, one by one, Rita's team dies off. With only her four elite they make their last stand. They grab their grenades, their last weapon, and throw them all excepty one. Rita is saving it so that she dies quickly. "Rita throw the grande."

"It's our last one."

Her radio barks to life.

"Rita I can see your location. What the hell is happening."

"Perry. Thank Arceus for you."

"You need to show your location, I don'tt know who's who over there. If we used the 37mm canons to close to you you'll die. I need to see your position."

"Negative. We have nothing left to use. Listen we are about 200 yards from the east wall. Hit anything else with everything you've got."

"Got it. Team Hellfire is shooting in ten seconds. Ten... nine... eight." Two more of Rita's team die. Leaving her and two others.

"SKIP THE DAMN COUNTDOWN JUST START SHOOTING!"

"Open fire." The guns stagger backwards with each shot because the recoil is so powerful. The shells fly right over Rita's head and cut down the enemy forces. After a ten minute barrage the building begins to collapse. "STOP SHOOTING! THE STRUCTURE ISN'T GOING TO TAKE ANY MORE OF THAT!"

"THE BUILDING IS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE! HOLD YOUR FIRE HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Too late. The giant structure leans towards Rita's small group and dump several rocks around them. As a particularly large one is about to hit her Rita grabs the grenade and slowly pulls the pin out. But before it's out, "STOP. ENOUGH."

A figure appears and stops the rock from killing Rita.

"Arceus."

"RITA. IT HAS BEEN FAR TO LONG. I'D LIKE TO STAY AND CHAT BUT I HAVE A WORLD TO CLEAN OF THIS EVIL RACE." Arceus then disappears. It goes to each of the places with humans and removes each one from the planet. After mere mintes, it is all over. The bloodbath ends.

Rita and everyone else who had been fighting gather arounf Arceus.

"Arceus. I wish to thank you for saving my mate and this world. We are in your debt. Yet i thought you couldn't stop what was happening. How did you Do it?"

Arceus goes on to explain how Palkia and Dialga found the glitch in the Space-Time Continuum and were able to fix it in the nick of time. Regaining controll over evrerything Arceus was able to banish humans from here once again.

"YOU OWE ME NO FAVORS. BUT I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR BRAVERY AND IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU NEED, JUST ASK."

"Logan. I don't want anything like this to happen again. We can't let anyone posses these terrible weapons."

"I agree Rita. They don't belong here. Arceus. Please destroy every human object here."

"I WILL DO IT. FOR YOU! HEEEEEYA." All the weapons that Rita and everyone else were carrying, disappear into nothing. The blood, the rubble, even the bodies. All vanish. Peace has returned to the Pokemon world. After this Arceus disappears, returning to its own domain.

"Logan. It's over. It's finally over. We won. All those who died have not died in vain. Without them, this world would not be the paradise it is now. EVERYONE! BE PROUD OF YOURSELVES! MOURN THE DEAD, BUT CELEBRATE WITH THE SURVIVORS! SHED NO TEARS FOR THE LOST, THEIR GLORY SHALL LIVE ON FOREVER IN US! NOW LET'S CELEBRATE!" That night, they celebrated through the night and into the early hours of the morning. Everyone, from the youngest, right up to the oldest, had a great time. That day went down in history as, "The Defeat of the Human Menace" A statue was created. It showed Arceus banishing the humans. Behind it was Rita and her soldiers of the 1st Pokemon Armed Division fighting the humans with unparalleled bravery. Finally was Logan and Perry, giving the commands to their troops as they fought for the safety of the planet. Everyone's name who fought and died was engraved in stone and set next to the glorious statue.

Little did anyone know, the next trouble for Logan and Rita, would be each other.

End of Story 2.


	40. It's over

Story 3- Seperation. Genres- Hurt, comfort.

Smith is sleeping peacefully when Logan "walks" in. He shakes him to wake him up.

"Dad? What are you..."

Logan replies in a soft voice.

"Your sleeping son I know. But really this can't wait. I wanted to explain, before it gets too late. For your mother and me, love has finally died. This is no happy home, but you know how I've tried. Because you're all I have, my boy. You are my life, my pride, my joy. And if I stay, I stay because of you, my boy... I know. It's hard to understand. Why did we ever start? We're more like strangers now. Each acting out apart. I have laughed I have cried. I have lost every game. I've taken all that I can take. Wish I'd stay just the same. Because you're all I have, my boy. You are my life, my pride, my joy. And if I stay, I stay because of you, my boy... Sleep on. You haven't heard a word. Perhaps it's just as well. Why spoil your little dreams? Why put you through that hell? Life is no fairy tale, as one day you will know. But now you're just a child. I'd stay and watch you grow. Because you're all I have, my boy. You are my life, my pride, my joy. And if I stay, I stay because of you, my boy... My boy."

"Dad what do you..."

"I'll be gone tomorrow. I'm sorry. But Your mother and I just don't love each other any more."

"I don't know what to... *snore*"

"Goodbye son. I will always love you. Remember that."

The next morning.

"Mom. Where's dad?"

"Your father has left. We had an arguement last night and we have decided to seperate."

Flashback

"Logan all you care about is yourself. I could have been killed by that landslide. All you cared about was the job and reward. You didn't bother to help me."

"Well regrettably, you didn't die."

"How dare you. That's it. Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. Never come back. This is the end of Team Veterans. GO!"

"Let me say goodbye to Smith first."

"Fine FIVE minutes. If you take longer then I will throw you out off the roof."

End flashback

"Mom you realize I din't see any of that?" Rita then explains what happened.

"So you threw dad out? Mom that was mean. He didn't help because he believed you could handle it yourself. Can't you understand? I'm going to go find him."

"Oh no you're not. You are under house arrest. You may not leave without an escort. Understood?"

"Yes mom."

**So Logan and Rita are done. What now?**

**Song is My Boy.**


	41. The hole in my heart

Logan slithers through the forest. His tear filled eyes offer little help as he runs headfirst into a tree. He was never one to cry but this was too much for him. Not only could he never see the one he loved again, he could no longer see his only so Smith.

"Why Rita? I have never seen you act like that before. Why are you forbidding me from seeing my only son?" Logan said to no one. "I can never love again. I don't want to live anymore yet I just can't bring myself to take my life. Where has my courage and hapiness gone? When I left, Rita kept it with her."

Logan was already talking to himself. In three months he would begin to lose his mind. By six months, he would be completely insane.

"Can't die yet. Must see Smith grow up but knowing Rita, she probably has set pitfall traps that lead to spikes all around her home by now. Thankfully the human weapons are gone or she would set up a machine gun nest. She was always a little paranoid, bt that was one of the qualities I loved about her. She was always prepared, she always had a backup plan. She was never caught by surprise. She could always tell if someone planned to ambush us or mug us."

Logan goea off to a nearby lake to wah his face off. When he looks into the water however, he only sees the right half of his body. He has lost the side with the heart. Where the reflection should be, only contains a black emptyness. He does something no Serperior would ever do. (Wether they were a human or not) He lowers his head. As the Regal Pokemon, the Serperiors never put their heads down. Even when they slept. They would coil up and put their head up on their body so it stayed high. They never lowered their head, the only exceptions were if they were stalking prey, knocked out, or if they were stretching, which causes their head to go down and their backs to go up.

Logan was so sad that he was sure he would die of heartbreak. 'Is Rita feeling the same way? If she's not then she will never welcome me back. She used to love me but does she still? I must know. But how? I've got it. The Love Bow. If I put myself in danger while I can see her bow, I'll be able to tell if she still has feelings for me. Now what will my plan and excuse be? Why am I going to see Rita after she banned me from the area? I've got it. I got lost and came back to ask for diections. As for the danger... hmm... oh I know. I'll piss off somebody and have them chalenge me at our base. Though for me to be in danger they must be mad oh and they have to be tough. Wait a second. Perry wanted a rematch with me. Or was it me with him? I don't know. Doesn't matter. I'll make him mad then challenge him to a duel. When he defeats me and is going in for the kill. Rita will save me. She won't let me die even if she doesn't love me. Then, when she is saving me, I'll look at her Love Bow to see if it is glowing. It's foolproof. I think it is anyway.'


	42. The hole in my heart (Rita's tale)

'Did I do the right thing kicking Logan out? Should I have listened to Smith? Why did I act so abnormally rude? So many questions. None of which I have the answer to. Smith always said that Logan was his hero, his inspiration, his will to live. Should I bring Logan home?' Rita quickly shook the thought from her mind. 'No. He left me helpless against the landslide. He should have helped his only love. But why do I feel so empty? Uh I need to was my face off.'

Rita goes over to a small pond that formed when the rain water filled in the crater from Logan's training grounds. She splashed her face four times then looked at herself. She was missing her right half. (Get why Rita is missing the right side?) 'Why is this? The sun shouldn't cause something like this. Is this a sign?'

Rita broke down in tears as she realized what she did. What she truly did. Smith heard the commotion and came outside.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine dear. Just a little breakdown is all. Don't worry. If I want your father back I will go get him."

Rita couldn't believe it. Her 3 year old son was handling it better than she was. Maybe she did make a mistake.


	43. The plan in motion

In order to get Perry mad enough, Logan would have to do something extremely stupid and dangerous.

"Hey Logan what are you doing here?"

"Where's Gin?"

"She is out for the day. What do you need?"

Logan makes a cough to get Perry's attention. The he spits at Perry. He hits him right in the eye.

"Gah! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Logan spits again.

"YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!" Logan waits for the saliva to mix in his mouth then spits a third time. Perry charges Logan but is stopped when he holds his hand up. "Let's settle this at midnight in two days."

Perry is fuming but agrees. "Tell Rita to bring something to hold your ashes."

After Logan leaves he begins to talk to himself again. "Well that went well. A bit too well. What am I doing. I just signed my death certificate. Wait Logan. You need your life in danger and you got it. So quit crying."

With Rita

Rita is trying to sleep when she notices something unusual. As she was tossing and turning she caught sight of her gut. It was a bit larger than normal.

"Probably because I'm depressed I have not been exercising much and eating more but haven't realized it." (It is a fact that some people will eat to satisfy depression) "Wait why am I depressed. I do not... love him." She spat out the word love. It was full of venom and hate. She had turned into the dark Rita Logan saw in Hell. Attitude wise. "Hmph. I will not forgive him. I don't care what he says."


	44. Torched

After the two days until the fight, Logan was begining to go insane. Due to the fact he was acutely aware of it, he was desperate to get back together with Rita.

"You need to get Rita back on your side." He said to himself. "Today's the day I succeed."

He slithered over to Rita's home and waited for Perry. Suddenly a large flame shot our of the forest around it and scorced everything. The sound of burning trees and the loud roars woke RIta up. "What the hell?" She walks outside and sees Logan facing Perry who just walked out of the burning trees. She sighed.

"Logan what did you do to Perry?"

"He spit on me. Three times."

"Logan. Why do you keep gettig yourself into these situations?"

"Guess it is just my thing." This pissed Rita off quite a bit.

"Well I shall watch and enjoy you getting toasted. Perry. I would like my Logan very well done." She smiled evily.

"Yes ma'am. One fried snake coming right up." With that he shot another flamethrower. Logan ducked and avoided it but the heat was still very intense. 'He has gotten stronger. Oh F*** I am in trouble.'

Logan was able to stand after the flame lasted 30 seconds. A new record for a Charizard here.

Logan lashes out with glare. Perry is a tough opponent so it doesn't freeze him permanantley, however it is enough to temporarily paralyze him. Logan them uses Leaf Tornado and cuts his defense down but does little to no damage. He uses several moves but none do anything. Logan hasn't been hit once but he is exhausted from using his energy. Perry regains mobility and and fires a Flametrower at Logan. Due to how tired he is, he can't dodge and takes it full on.

It is done before it begins. Logan is out of the fight but Perry is FURIOUS from the spitting. He walks over and charges up a Flamethrower until it maxes out. He fires.

Logan sees Rita's bow begin to glow. (Hey that rhymed) Rita slams into Perry just before it hits Logan.

"ENOUGH! He's done. You made your point. I may be mad at him but I will NOT allow killing. If you still want to fight you'll feel my Aura Storm on your ***."

"Alright alright. Sheesh." Perry was a little scared by Rita. She was a little better suited to fight him.

"So Rita you do still love me eh?"

"Shut it. You're still not welcome. So get out." Logan didn't know what burned more. The 5th degree burns. Or Rita's words.


	45. Win her heart, again

"Please help me with these burns at least." Logan was so badly torched he couldn't move without pain.

"Oh fine, but once you leave. The first thing I am doing is building a 30 foot fence around this place. With some deadly traps and Perry ready to torch anything that moves."

Logan drops his head again as he can tell that Rita is dead serious. He is running out of time.

Two days later

Logan can now move around, but not without difficulty. Rita took Smith to the Guild until Logan left. While she was gone, he tried again. First, using some boards, he blocked out most of the sunglight in the room. Then, he used a big slab-like rock as a table. Third, he gathered up Rita's favorite things and laid them out. Finally, he was able to shape some chairs from a tree with his vine whip. He had set up a romantic dinner for two.

When Rita came back she was stunned. "What is all this?"Logan responded with cool confidence. "Oh just a little thank you for taking care of me."

"Oh. Well, ok. I appreciate it. What are those?"

"Oh yeah. Using my Vine Whip, I was able to construct what, in my world, are called chairs from a tree. Please sit." Rita took her seat and Logan took his.

"Please do enjoy my lady." He spoke with elegance and politeness.

"Where was this Logan that day? I like it. There's hope for you yet." They dug in and ate. Rita thuroughly enjoyed her's and kindly thanked Logan. Though her growing stomach concerened her.

**Sorry it was so short but I am low on ideas for this particular story. Also I will not be here the next three days. I will be out hunting. But get me, "I'll be back."**


	46. Matchmaker

**Im back. Got a deer and inspiration. So I'll cut this one a little short and work on the long one**

Smith was a crafty little devil, resourceful too. He knew everything his parents did by using Guild members like spies. He knew everything his parents did. From dinner, to scratching thier noses. He had set up intricate traps for them. Designed to bring them closer.

First were two trip wires that made them lock lips when they hit them, second was a trip wire that caused them to roll down a hill and Rita end up on top of Logan, finally, he got Rita to stand on a board while he cut a vine attacthed to a log. The resulting impact launched her into a pool where Logan sleeps. Rita couldn't swim so Logan had to save her.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. Just happy to repay my debt."

"Debt?"

"If you hadn't taken me in when we first met, I doubt I would have made it the week. My debt is now paid."

"Please don't think you ever owe me anything. Mates don't keep score."

"So does that mean?"

"Yes. Welcome back."

Smith who was watching in a nearby tree was estatic. "YES. My plan worked. All that time thinking and it finally ended."

Back with the sweethearts

"Ow. Oh that hurt." Rita grabbed her slightly swollen stomach.

"What? Breakfast disagree with you?"

"No it is not that kind of pain. It's like it's coming from another source."

"Don't tell me you haven't realized you are pregnant again."

Realization sets in. "Oh f***."

"What's wrong with that? You will be a mother again."

"That's the thing. You guys have no problems with this because you don't have to lug this kid around."

"Shouldn't you be happy? You're creating life again."

"You don't have to give birth to this thing."

"Well that's true. But come on it was worth it right?"

"Well I guess so, but it is every Lucario's worst nightmare. Gaining weight, losing combat ability, loss of balance, and loss of mobility. We are rendered useless."

"Chin up and smell the roses. This time we will never seperate again. I'll do whatever you wish my lady."

"I have to admit I love the gentleman thing."

Over the next 5 months Logan catters to Rita's every whim. From getting food, to dealing with fights. After Rita finally laid the egg, no one tried to take it. They were stronger than ever and would probably kill anyone who got too close.

When the egg hatched after a relaxing watch, they discovered this one was female. It had the shape of a Snivy with a Riolu's ears, tail, and coloring. She was named Shidori because of her eye color. (Shidori means green in Japanese)

So, through new life, and a devious mind, the two got back together, they both made a vow not to fight again.

Little did they know, in one year, Smith would be in grave danger. With no help.


	47. What am I doing?

**Story 4. I am looking to make this 30+ chapters. This one has a lot of room for ideas.**

Story 4- Like Father Like Son. Genres- Suspense/Adventure

Present day.

Smith is in the middle of a severe storm/blizzard on Blizzard Island. He is on a mission as an offical exploration team member. His normal partener is sick so he went in solo. He was also competing with someone who had helped him before. His mission- take down a bloodthirsty Mamoswine that had terrorized the island for ten years.

Smith sees his target. He speaks in a soft voice, not quite whispering. "Come on out old Spike. Let's get this over with. Looking for me?" He breathes in as he prepares his Vine Whip. As he's about to use it a Scizor gets in his way.

"What the?" This is his competetor.

"Too slow kid." The Scizor uses X-scissor but the Mamoswine doesn't even flinch. The Scizor falls on it's back as the Mamoswine is about to crush it. Suddenly a wall of snowflakes covers the scene. Smith hears a scream. When the sudden white-out ends he sees the Scizor on it's belly with blood around it.

Smith kneels to see if it's alive when he hears the Mamoswine called Spike roars behind him. Smith turns around with his hands out like when people are saying, "Don't shoot me." The scene freezes, and Smith's voice is heard.

"Believe it or not, I'm on a standard outlaw mission. Guess you could say this is my way of earning my pay. You could also say it's time I found a new job. I remember my dad saying about things bouncing around like something called ping-pong balls. Well at this point I have two thoughts bouncig around in my skull like ping-pong balls. One- After this, I quit. And two- What the heck am I doing trying to take down a bloodthristy Mamoswine in the middle of a blizzard. I guess this could be my last chance to explain."


	48. The next generation

**This story will be told by Smith's Point of View.**

2 months earlier.

'They call it The Guild. It is a group of aspiring exploration team wannabes. Some of them become master teams. It is also where my parents worked. Thought they worked 'seperate'. I wanted to join badly, but I was unsure of my power so I wanted a partener. One warm summer day, I got my chance.'

I was on the beach looking at the sunset like my parents used to, when someone ran into me. After I got up I looked at it, or her I should say, and saw what it was. It was a Treecko. I wasn't too happy about being hit so I was a bit snarky. "Watch where you are going. Are you blind?"

"Please excuse me. I am in a hurry."

'Was she chased here?' I then heard some footsteps behind me. A lone Chimchar was running in the same direction. "A Treecko brat ran by here right? Which way did she go?" I didnt like the look on his face. "Why do you need to know?"

"Forget it just move."

"I don't think so. I am comfortable right where I am thank you."

"You insolent little freak."

'Freak. If I had one Poke for everytime someone called me a freak or a hybrid abomination.'

The Chimchar charged me but I grabbed his neck with my snake fangs and flipped him on his back. He got up and tried again. This time I pinned him with one of my paws. "Now get out of here before I lose my temper." He ran off in a hurry.

"That was amazing." I turned around to see the little Treecko stick her head out at me.

"What did he want with you?"

"You don't want to know. Thank you for saving me. You are a good fighter. Um... listen... I could use someone like you on an exploration team so..."

"Yes. I have been waiting for an opportunity so I will indeed join up. Under one condition. I am leader and you don't question my descions."

"Yes sir." She did a salute that my parents told me about when the humans were around.

"So you know that story eh. Yeah. My parents were good soldiers. The planet would have been lost without them."

"Wait a minute. You aren't the son of the world famous Rita and Logan are you?"

"Bingo." I expected some kind of mean remark at how my parents were nasty and horrible for creating me, but to my great surprise she seemed starstruck.

"You... I can't believe it. The flesh and blood of the two great explorers and fighters. It is an honor to meet you. That explains why you are so good at fighting."

This was unreal. She was praising me. A crossbred creature. I couldn't believe it.

"Your name... please tell it to me."

"The name is Smith. My dad said that in the human world Granny Smith apples are exactly the same color as me. So he named me Smith."

"Pleasure to have your aquaintence. I am Catherine, but most people call me 'Cat' or 'Cathy'."

"Well Cathy shall we get going?"

"Anytime you are ready."


	49. The new fated team

The two Pokemon head to the Guild's gate and Smith steps on the grate. After the whole Pokemon detected nonsense, Cathy gets a surprise.

"The footprint is Master Smith's. The footprint is Master Smith's."

"Master Smith's?!"

"Yes. I don't belong to a species so I am just Smith. Yet since I am the flesh and blood of famous explorers who are held in such high-esteem, people refer to me as Master Smith."

Cathy steps on data, data, data Chatot greets them.

"Ah young Master Smith how may I assist you today?"

"We are here to for a team."

Chatot leaps in the air and flies around.

"YES YES YES! Oh um. *Lands* Sorry. Please come here. Quickly."

They dash downstairs and enter the Guildmaster's chamber. "Guildmaster. They day we have been waiting for has arrived."

"Well, well, welllllllllll. Young Master Smith wishes to start a team. Oh you brought a friend. Good. Exploring is more fun with a friend to share the excitement with. You know the drill. I need a team name."

"I got it. Cathy. We are new and green in color correct?"

"Yes."

"Well then what about The Greenhorns? Greenhorn means new. Over time it will change though so it will be temporary."

"Ok sure."

They recieved the Legend Bow, which raises all stats in a pinch which Smith took, and the Fierce Bow, which doubles attack in a pinch that Cathy took.

It was the same force that bound the two heros before together.

Smith's voice eminates.

"So that's how it started. Now instead of every adventure we have ever had, I will skip to where we met the Scizor."


	50. The dark savior

**Well isn't this odd. Before this cahpter I had 31,000 words and 3,100 views. So every ten words = 1 view.**

The two heros are in a desperate fight against a Sandslash. This wouldn't be hard for two grass types but this one was smart and tough. He would let Smith and Cathy wear themselves out then attack. At one point, Smith was down and really hurt. Not quite out though. When he saw Cathy about to be hit by a Slash attack he jumped in front of her.

*Slicaing sound* "GAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"SMITH!" Cathy tries to stand but can't. 'Got to help Smith, but my body won't do what I tell it to.' The Sandslash gets ready to attack Smith again when suddenly.

*Slicing sound* A figure then appears with it's back to the Sandslash, which is still, then falls and disappears. The figure speaks to Smith.

"Are you ok? Such terrible wounds." He speaks with (what we call) a Russian accent. He searches Smith's treasure bag until he finds the badge. "Get your weak ass up." They all vanish.

Back at the Guild.

After recieving their reward they speak to the figure, or as they found out, a Scizor. "Here take the reward. Cathy and I owe you."

"Hmph. Don't talk to me."

"At least tell us your name."

"Kenny. Keep your damned reward." With that, Kenny walks out.

"Shhhhhhhesh. What a nice guy." Insert sarcasm here.

"Still. He did save us Cat. We are in his debt. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him."

The result of Smith's heroic action was two scars running from the top of his forehead, down to the top of his nose. They were vertical and looked like the Roman numeral II. Without the horizontal lines. It was symbolic. It meant he was a second generation explorer. The Legend of Smith and Cathy, had begun.

"So now we know how I first met Kenny. Believe it or not, he is actually a very nice guy. He just had a bad past. He didn't accept our reward but he was still a greedy bastard. Just not with money. I was right though, we would see him again. Soon."

**Ok so with 390 words I should get another 35 views.**


	51. The dark savior 2

**Wow I was right. I did get another 39 views.**

After Smith recieved his wounds, he was more careful and Cathy watched his back extra hard. Yet that didn't stop them from needing help again.

"Ok Cathy. Remind me what are we doing here?"

"We are in Death Forest to arrest an outlaw who has evaded capture for three long years."

"And we think we can take this guy out?"

"Absolutley. Though we don't know his true identity."

"Oh joy." They walk into the hazy forest. Death Forest was aptly named after the three survey teams died from a plague several years ago. It is believed to have cleared up though. Yet it still has that creepy feeling like someone is watching you.

When they walk in they see several skeletons. "Damn Cathy. They must have died decades ago. How many people do you think survived?"

"Don't know. But let's make sure we don't join them. Let's hurrry." They continue on through the uneasing forest with care. No Pokemon challenge them.

After 15 miutes with no fight, Cathy speaks up. "Smith? Do you think everyone here is dead?"

"Looks like it. The faster we get out of here, the better. We need to GAH!" Smith trips over a fresh carcass. It belongs to a Ryhorn. "Smith we need to get out of here now. He looks like he just died."

"But. He doesn't smell dead." Smith looks at the body carefully when it's eyes open. It rises and attacks Smith in a flash. "WAAAAAH!" Smith shuts his eyes and waits for the pain, but it never comes. He opens them to see Kenny in front of him. Kenny turns around with blood running from his right eye. He falls down.

"KENNY! YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Smith lashes out with Force Palm and Vine Whip. In five furious minutes, he delivers over 200 hits, and reduces the Rhyorn to a beaten and quivering pulp. Finally it vanishes. Smith calms down and help Cathy with Kenny. They flash out with the badge.

At the Guild.

Magnezone gives them the reward after Chimecho takes Kenny to a Guild room. After the duo recieve their reward they hear screaming.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M FINE YOU IDIOT!"

"Sounds like Kenny. Let's go Smith."

They go downstairs to find Kenny walking towwards the stairs. He stops when he reaches Smith and Cathy.

"Out of my way. Now."

They decide not to get on his bad side and stand aside. Kenny walks out.

"There is something seriously wrong with that fellow."

Smith's voice emenates.

"That was the second time he saved me and the second time he had left angry. He was always nicer in the dungeons. Little did we know why he was."


	52. Check-up

The second Kenny left, Smith and Cathy were taken to a secret area in the Guild. Chimecho looked them over.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hush up Smith. I'm checking you for comtamination from the Death Forest."

"Are you kidding me? That stuff has been gone for decades."

"Still. You can never be too careful."

Chimecho does the whole doctor routine, checks their temperature, reflexes, tounges, etc.

"Ok. Smith, you seem to be in exceptional health, your immune system appers strong and ready to defend your body. You have good reflexes and temperture. You seem a bit stressed so take it easy for a day or two. Cathy, Your health is decent. Your immune system is a tad weak but nothing serious. Your reflexes are good, temperature is a bit high so we will keep an eye on you until it subsides. Ok you two seem ok for now. Now shall we eat?"

"Let me think yes." Smith shouts as his stomach rumbles. "I'm starved I haven't eaten in two hours. This is cruelty."

They all share a laugh. Don't worry, Smith has a high metabolism that burns off calories fast.

**Sorry it was short but I just had a doctor visit and I thought it would be appropriate since they were at a place that had a plauge. I have family in town so I won't be able to update for a few days. "I'll be back."**


	53. Flashback (How original)

Kenny rwas racking his brain as he kept thinking about when he first explored. The two he had saved twice reminded him so much of himself. He was having his first flashback in years.

20 years earlier.

"Ok so this is it." A Scizor, Kenny, stands in front of a mountain. It is the entrance to a new dungeon. Misty Mountains. Aptly named for the thick mist that always shrouds the summit. Only one other person knew of this place. A close friend who was with the Federation. He had leaked the information two days before it was to be released. Kenny would be the first ever explorer into the dungeon.

He walked in.

F1 Weather misty. (Not a real wether in the PMD series) Effect, reduces accuracy of all Pokemon except those with abilities or items preventing wether effects.

"Damn it. I can't see ten feet in front of me." The first floor was rather easy because wild Pokemon had visibility problem too. Only a fight here and there.

F2

The wether will always be misty.

Kenny steps into a monster house. "Woohoo! More enemies to kill!" Kenny dispatches every enemy before they even get a shot. Kenny avoids any damage. "Was THAT it? I'll be through in no time."

F3

Kenny treads with carelessness as all enemies are no match for him. He walks into another monster house. "Let's see. A thousand enemies vs one Kenny. Yeah that's probably fair." Kenny dashes into the fray using X-Scissor, Slash, Metal Claw, and even Bite. The stunned enemies struggle to see the foe that is raising hell. One of them, which Kenny will never know the identity of, landed a Fire Punch attack. It is "Double Supereffective" due to the Bug-Steel mix.

However, this attack saved him. Kenny never saw the opponent that hit him, but he turned around to see a Dugtrio about to use Fissure. Instictivley, he jumps onto a KOed Pokemon and waits for the attack to pass. He then uses X-Scissor to KO the Dugtrio. (Hey that rhymes)

After several uneventful floors, Kenny reaches the peak.

"Ha. Too easy."

"Who DARES to tresspass here?"

"I am Kenny, the soon to be, world famous explorer."

"You think you have what it takes? So cute."

"Quit hiding and show yourself."

"I will let you go if I hear an apology."

"I said, SHOW YOURSEFL!" Kenny was getting increasingly impatient.

Suddenly, a large dog-like Pokemon appeared. Surrounded by the shadow of the clouds.

"I am, The Monster of Misty Mountains. Kaibutsu." (Note. Kaibutsu means "Monster" in Japanese)

**Who is this mysterious foe? How will Kenny handle it? Is he going to survive? Why am I asking you all these queestions? Next time, three of these will be answered.**


	54. Oh S

The clouds part and the shadow is revealed. The Legendary Pokemon. Arcanine.

"Oh s***. Fire type." The Arcanine, apparently named Kaibutsu, let out a loud, earsplitting roar. So powerful, one could see the shockwave it created.

Suddenly, a strong wind began due to the roar. "Gah. What's with this wind?" Kenny begins to slide back due to the sheer force. "Hrmph."

"Gahahahaha. Had enough already? Has my power crushed your spirit already?" Kenny defiantly shrugs off the wind and stands tall and proud.

"Ha. A windstorm. Seriously, the PERFECT backdrop for a battle. You really sweat the details. Listen up. I have never been defeated before. I WILL CONQUER THIS MOUNTAIN! SO YOU WILL GO DOWN!"

Kenny lunged at the powerful foe and used his superior speed to attack. He made several cuts along Kaibutsu's body. But he was attacking too fast for retaliation, also too fast to make descisive hits. 'No good. If I keep avoiding him like this, I'll wear myself out and will be an easy target.' Eventually the dog grabs Kenny and slams him head first into the ground. Kenny feels the pain rush through his body as he hits and is then thrown aside. 'Damn. My attacks are doing nothing. I need something.' Kenny sees some rocks under the snow of the summit. He formulates a plan.

He tuns his back to his foe and begins digging with his claws. "What are you doing?"

"I'm digging you a grave. How deep do you want it? How wide?"

"You arrogant little." Kaibutsu runs towards Kenny but has fallen into the trap.

Kenny grabs the rocks and hurls them between his legs at the fire Pokemon. The Arcanine shudders under the impacts. It may not be a real attack, but the rocks still have great effect on him.

"This should put you out." Kenny throws a rock the size of Kaibutsu's head and hits him inbetween the eyes. He collapses.

"Well now. It looks like I won." Kenny turns to leave but is stopped.

"This fight is not over yet." Kaibutsu stands as if he had not taken a single hit. "What are you?"

"I am Kaibutsu. The invincible Pokemon. No matter how close I have been to death, I have always gotten right back up and won."

'So he can't be hurt. Well that only means I have one choice.' Kenny uses a carefully aimed X-Scissor on his opponent. Kaibutsu stands still, then turns to reveal blood gushing from the X-shaped wound on his throat. He manages a hiss and nothing more, as he died.

Kenny simply turned around and walked away as if nothing happened. It was the birth of the legendary Kenny.


	55. Who are you working for?

**Note- This part is inspired by the opening scene in Numbers from Black Ops**

Smith and Cathy stand in front of someone tied up and badly beaten. They have lightbulbs to add to the interrogation. They were a new discovery. It was found that sand turns into what Logan called glass at a certain temperature. Some fire types would use flamethrower on the sand to create the glass. Then electric Pokemon would provide the power. The one in the fix was a Zangoose.

"Don't you morons get it? If you think you guys can intimidate me, then you clearly don't know ANYTHING about who I work for. I have nothing to gain, by talking to you."

Smith smashes a lightbulb and grabs a shard. Cathy speaks in an intimidating voice. "Think about what you have to lose by not talking to us."

Smith sticks the shard in his mouth and punches him. Cathy repositions his head and Smith slugs him again. The hits caused him to bite down and cut his gums on the glass.

"We can do this all day. Smith and I have plenty of glass to break."

"Or you can give us what we want and we can end it."

"I'm already a dead man. I've been hunted across every corner of the planet. If you found me so will they."

"Why?"

"My boss, doesn't like lose ends. I've never even dealt with him personally, only Kenny, the traitor."

"Who is your boss?"

"He is a mentally unstable Pokemon."

"WHO?"

"Dragonite. A vile and powerful Pokemon. *Bullet seeds fly through the the air* YOU LEAD THEM RIGHT TOO ME!" They cut him lose. They start fighting back. Cathy fires her own Bullet Seed. The Zangoose looks for an escape. Smith follows Cathy's example. "Here let's go. There's a set of branches that will allow us to run along then out of the forest." A bullet seed rips through Zangoose's heart and kills him.

"F***! Come on Cathy." The two escape certain death. BARELY!

"*Breathes heavily* Ca-Cathy. We need. To find. Kenny."

**Other note- I will be unavailable to update this weekend because the second deer season is opening up. I want to fill my new tag.**


	56. On the right track

"So where would we find Kenny?"

"Well Cat, as far as I can tell, he always shows up when we are about to die."

"So we should have a Pokemon try to kill us?"

"Pretty much."

"I see."

5 hours later

"HELP US!" The two had managed to piss of a Zoroark who was trying to cut them into pieces.

The Zoroark ended up grabbing Cathy and pinning her down. As he was about to slice her up Kenny, once again, saved them.

"Stay away from them you son of a bitch." After a severe beating, the Zoroark ran off.

"What did you two do to him?"

Cathy sweatdrops, "Well... we... kind of... spit on him."

Kenny sighs. "And why the hell did youu do that?"

"We needed to talk to you, and we only see you when we are in danger. Please explain why."

Kenny decided to come clean. "It stated at the Cafe three months ago."

Flashback.

Kenny sat down in his usual spot of Spinda's cafè. The waitress started towards him, but recognized him and veered away. Kenny then noticed the usual din of the cafè has died completly. Kenny looked around in confusion. Everyone was craning to get a look at who just came down the stairs, but they were in the way so he couldn't get a good look. He caught glimpses of a treeko and... something else. Not any pokemon he knew. Kenny jumped onto his chair. 'Oh. It's them. The new guild rookies, Rita and Logan's kid, "master" Smith and his little girlfriend, Cathy.' He thought to himself as he sat back down. "Pfft, "master" Smith. I could take him with one claw tied behind my back." He muttered to himself. "Although, the son of Rita and Logan may have some potential... Plus I owe Logan a lot." Kenny rubbed his chin as the excitment faded and the chatter built back up. 'I'll keep an eye on them, they may prove to be entertaining.' He thought as he followed them out of the cafè.

End flashack.

"What did my father do for you?"

"He saved my life after I tried to kill him. When I saw you, I could tell you were his son. I can feel your pure and powerful fighting spirit. It is almost to much for me to even be near you. I can tell, you will be just like him. It's too early for you to die. Plus, if anyone is going to tan your hide in a fight, it'll be me."

"Ok back to the matter at hand. We spoke with someone who said you are the only one who spoke with his boss personally. But he refered to you as the traitor. Why?"

"Oh. *Expression darkens* Well the boss is the one who made me so tough, but one day he began to do some very cruel things. I broke his wings, kicked him of a cliff and left him for dead. Somehow he had survived. Right after I did what I did, I quit and washed my hands of it. Be careful, he is no slouch. He is however very paranoid. And for good reason. Exploration teams have been after him for 3 years. His base, if I remember correctly, is about 8 miles from here in an underground area."

"Smith, we can't let this continue, should we get your parents to help us?"

"No, my dad was the oldest of soldiers when the war broke out 13 years ago. By now he is weakened by old age, I don't want to see him like that."

On a nearby hill, two figures appear, one speaks to Smith with a deep and gruff voice. "WHO'S WEAK WITH OLD AGE!?" The three turn around to see Logan and Rita on the hill.

"DAD?! MOM?!" Logan charges down the hill and slams into Cathy at full speed. "I may be old but I can still take a youngster like you."

"Dad."

"Are those hooks on your feet?"

"Dad."

"I don't remember having a kid with those."

"DAD!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's Cat." Logan sees who he attacked and laughs.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry Cathrine. I'm sorry."

Rita speaks up after slowly coming down the hill. "Now that he is older his eyes aren't so good. Kenny, it has been a while."

Kenny bows. "Indeed."

"Well are we going to attack this place or not?"

"Calm down dad. First we need a plan."

**The flashback is the work of Cpt. Scizor who is Kenny's creator.**


	57. The layout

Kenny draws up the plan of the base in the sand. "So what are we up against?"

"Well Smith, the place is a fortress, only one way in and out. Well, unless you learn to move through solid objetcs. There are two main areas. An office room and a command center. Both are heavily guarded with Pokemon ready to attack if they hear water hit the ground. They are viscious but unlike any Pokemon you wil ever see. They are not natural. They are also abnormally strong and aggressive."

Rita interrupts. "Yeah well so are we." everyone has a laugh before Kenny moves on.

"I don't know why they are all like that but they seem to like to bite others that are unlike them. Is there a relation of the two? I just don't know. If one sees you, snap it's neck otherwise it won't stop, it's almost as if they were trained to ignore pain. Don't let them live. Trust me, the less there are, the better."

"Kenny, can you tell us what they look like?"

"I'll do you one better. I'll draw what you would look like if you were one of them." Kenny draws Cathy with long claws and large pointed teeth. He also drew her with no eye slits. "Why don't I have my eye slits in this drawing?"

"Because for some reason, their eyes are completely red. Almost as if they are under the command of the devil himself. They have no fear, no conscience, no weakness, no mercy."

"Well they sound lovely."

"Hahaha. Like I've never heard that one before Logan."

**This one was short but I always do that before an action sequence. I call it, "The Calm, Before The Storm." See ya next time.**


	58. It's quiet Too quiet

After one week's preparation, Logan, Rita, Smith, Cathy, and Kenny, head out to go capture this Dragonite and stop his savage minions.

They travel across the map until they reach a dry, raspy desert. (Not the Northern Desert) They approach the enterance and see it is unguarded.

"Ok that's weird."

"What's wrong Kenny?"

"This entrance should be heavily guarded. Must be a switch in securiity. Let's go now."

They open the entrance and torches light the way. They procede carefully and keep their eyes open. Soon, they are under the Command Center.

"Ok. He should be in here. Hang on, I'll cut through the floor." Kenny uses his sharp claws to open the floor and they jump in. "Clear."

"Clear? Logan are you sure?"

"Yeah. This place is empty." Kenny begins to get suspiscious. "Ok. He must be in the Office. It may be abandonded so look for survivors. I kow there were some prisoners here."

They continue on and stand in front of the Office Room. About 80 yards in front of them. "Wait. Cathy, Smith. Stay here and keep watch in case someone attacks from behind."

"Understood. Cathy scout ahead."

"Got it." Cathy disappears into the corridor.

"Ok Logan, Rita, come with me. Let us end this."

With Kenny.

They kick open the command room and fires a few moves but see no opponents. "Rita, Kenny. Something is wrong. Wait what's that? Is that... blood?"

Logan follows the blood trail until it stops at a Dragonite. "Oh my Lord. OH MY LORD!" Logan then backs away. Rita sees it.

"AH AH! It's a whole new game now. It's a whole new damn game."

"Hang on you two. Look. Bite marks. Looks like his allies turned on him."

"But where are they now?"

With Cathy.

Cathy turns a coner and sees a Luxio with it's eyes down. It appears very weak. "Smith I found a survivor. *approaches the Luxio* It's ok now. You'll be ok."

Cathy sets her paw on it's chin. Suddenly it looks up and makes a terrible sound. Like screeching only worse. She sees it's eyes are red. Pure. Red. Then, before she can react, it bites her arm.

"GAAH! GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY *******! She grabs it's head and twists it around. Snapping the neck.

Smith runs over. "What happened?"

"I found one of those evil Pokemon. *sees bite mark* It. It bit me man. It took a piece right out of my arm."

"Let's get out of here." Logan and the others return. "What's wrong?"

"It appears that the Drgonite's followers went rogue. He's dead."

"One of them bit Cathy."

Kenny starts to sweat. "This is bad."

Cathy starts to sweat too. "What?"

"I forgot to tell you. Whatever you do, don't get bit. They have been rumored by the prisoners to carry a disease. When you get bit... you become one of them. The disease supposedly cause insanity, pointed teeth, long claws, loss of intelligence, and a thirst for blood. I'd say Cathy has two weeks to live until it happens."

"Is there a cure? I don't want to lose her."

"The only one I know of is called the Ice Flower. A mysterious flower that only grows on Blizzard Island, but at this time of year it is too dangerous to go to."

"I don't care. I have no other option. I must protect everyone I can at all costs."

"Fine. I will acompany you."

They leave the bunker to find the sunlight. "You know, I just figured out why there was only one of those things there. They killed and ate each other to survive. Without their intelligence, they didn't know how to open the door. The Luxio must've been the only survivor."

"Wow. Now I know why the thing that bit me was alone. Very helpful Kenny."

"I just wanted to explain."

They make their way back to the Guild where Logan and Rita split off. "Chatot. I need you to tell me something."

"Yes Master Smith? What is your question?"

"Where is the best place for me to enter Blizzard Island?"

"Well you would have to wait a week before it becomes accessable, but when that happens, the best spot would be to the East. Why, are you planning on headed there?"

"It's a long story."

Smith explains.

"Oh so Cathy needs an Ice Flower to survive. Well when you go there, we need your help. After you get the flower there is a nasty piece of work you MUST take care of. There is a Mamoswine that has been killing inhabitants of the island for over ten years. His name is Bloody Spike. He must be stopped and killed before he gets off of the island. I trust you can handle it Master Smith."

"OK THAT IS ENOUGH! 'Master Smith' what a joke. I could beat him with my eyes closed. I will take care of Spike."

"Ok then. How about this. You two both wager how some Poke to show how confident you are in your ability to win. The one who kills Spike gets the money."

They agree. Smith puts down 10,000. Kenny matches it.

**I know that wasn't an action scene but it did build up the part of the story where Cathy gets sick. I fooled you didn't I? Next time, the trip to Blizzard Island.**


	59. The departure

"Kenny, Master Smith. I must inform you of soemthing. We've always had trouble keeping the Mamoswine under control, but Spike has become too much of a problem. And far too dangerous. He will have to be removed. Look for his one tusk. Many teams have tried to bring down old Spike, but I believe you have what it takes to succeed where others have failed. I request you stay there for three days, keeping an eye out for any sign of that killer. Good luck my friends. I have a feeling that this may be our last encounter with all three of us."

Smith then goes to visit Cathy, who has become to weakened to get out of bed.

"Cathy? Wake up."

"*Coughs up blood* What?"

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back in three days. I won't rest until you are cured."

"Please. Hurry." Cathy's voice is weak and hard to hear. She is fading fast.

5 minutes later.

"Ok Smith. This is it. You watch yourself. I won't be able to save your ass this time."

"Heh. You worry about yourself old man."

"OLD MAN! WHY... WHY YOU!" Smith dahes off, and just two hours later, reaches the island.

"Ok Kenny. I'll see you in three days. You look for Spike, I must find that flower. After that, Spike is mine."

"Well here's how I see it. I'm the good, Spike is the bad, what does that make you?"

Smith chuckles. "I'll be the one with the fist full of money after I win this bet."

"It has been an honor to meet you." Kenny admits.

"We'll see if you still feel that way after I win this thing."

"Hmhmhm. Not a chance. That prize is mine." With that they go their seperate ways.

**Ok I'll update again in three days. When I return from hunting.**


	60. FFreezing

Smith's POV

"SON OF A BITCH IT IS COOOOOOLD!" I shouted as I rubbed my arms in an attempt to stay warm. I remembered my dad taught me how to survive the cold.

Rule 1. Don't fall asleep without a form of warmth. You sleep, you die.

Rule 2. Get a fire going. It help keep you warm and it is a mental medicine. It helps scare away the boogeyman.

Rule 3. Get out of the wind. It can be 30 degrees warmer without the wind.

I started with rule 3. With the wind blowing, a fire would flame out in seconds. I started to look for shelter. I was shaking like a leaf in an attempt to warm myself.

"'bauooon."

'What was that? Maybe it was the wind. Yes I'm sure that is it. Oh that is perfect.' I saw a cave in the snow bank.

I was about to climb in, when I remembered rule 4. Don't crawl into a cave without checking to see if something lives in it.

I grabbed a few stones and chucked them in. Nothing. I crawled in and warmed up. Somewhat. When I felt my hands again, I left to find some wood.

30 minutes later, I had a bundle of unusally dry wood.

"Ok. Now how do I do this?" I remember seeing my dad rubbing the sticks together until they caught fire. After 10 minutes I became frustrated. "Come on come on."

Finally I got smoke. That is the sign not to quit, no matter how tired you are.

I kept going until I finally got a flame. I gently set it on the bundle and it lit. I could feel the warmth it was emitting. Now I could sleep. 2 days to go.

Dream.

Smith is crouched over a dying Cthy as she is about to die.

"Smith, please kill me, I don't want to be one of those things. Kill me."

"Cathy."

"Kill me." This time she said it with more intent.

"Scathy stop it."

"KILL MEEEE!"

"NO!"

Cathy them 'died'. She opened her eyes which were blood red all over. She attacked and killed Smith.

Reality.

"NOOOO!" I woke up sweating. Not from the fire though. I was warm so I decided to continue my quest.

"bauoon."

"Ok that wasn't the wind this time."

I was extra wary as I moved on.


	61. Got it

I ignored the sounds I kept hearing and was making great distance until the wind picked up. I was blown off my feet. My light body was nothing but a curse here. I slammed into several rocks and cliffs. After what seemed like an eternity, I landed in a cave. I was in awe. It was so beautiful. Icicles hung from the ceiling and reflected the sunlight in a rainbow of colors.

I saw one that was so unusual. It was sticking out of the ground and branched off at the top like a flower. "Wait. Like a flower of ice. THE ICE FLOWER!" I screamed as I grabbed it. I was surprised. It wasn't cold at all, and it came out like an other flower. I then had a thought. "Maybe it was Cathy that sent the wind to help me. I've heard of wierder."

I was about to turn and leave when, "BAUOOOOOON!" I whipped around and saw a Mamoswine. With one tusk. Spike.

He was walking to the cave.

"BAUOOON!" The iciles began to shake and crack. He stomped around when they broke. "OH SH**!" The enterance also collapsed and closed. "BAUOOOON!" He was frustrated. The bad news was, I was trapped, but the good news was Spike couldn't get to me. Wait. What was the bad news again? Oh yeah, I'M TRAPPED!


	62. The cavern

2:30 p.m.

With no other option, I was forced to find another exit. Problem was, there was no light. I had to fell my way through the cave. Before Spike happened I had seen a route that lead deeper into the cave. I had no choice but to go further.

3:00 p.m.

My mind began to play tricks on me, I could hear laughing, high pitched laughing. Not like children though. I also began to let my mind run wild. Every step I took was hard because my mind caused me to think I would step on uneaven ground, or another Pokemon.

4:00 p.m.

I was breathing heavy and fast as I ran down the corridor without feeling my way around. I was panicking. My mind kept thinking something was chasing me.

5:05 p.m.

I heard a bad sound. *Rumbling sound* Seconds later. *Rocks hitting ground* "That doesn't sound good." Suddenly, the ground beneath me gave way.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH!"

About ten seconds later, I hit the ground. It was soft dirt which probably saved my life. "OW! Yup, that hurt." Thankfully, there was a crystal that was luminous. I could see again. And made my way down the cavern again.

5:00 a.m.

After 12 uneventful hours, I finally reached the exit. What I saw was very unnerving. The weather was awful. Snow was falling in bunches, wind was howling, and it was colder than hell frozen over. What was worse, I saw Spike.


	63. Just you and me

The image from the first part of this story emerges. Smith's voice emenates.

"So now we know how I got here. Question is, what happens next? In about three seconds I'll either be headed home with a great story for my grandkids, or they'll be scraping me off of the ground. Moment of truth. What's it going to be?"

Spike charged Smith who whacked him with Vine Whip after he dodged. Spike however, doesn't seem to notice. Smith then fires Bullet Seed at his exposed flank. But they don't even puncture the skin. "My shots are just bouncing right off. I need more power. But where will I find it?" Smith looks around as Spike slows down to stop his momentum. Smith sees a hollow stick that he grabs. He puts it over his mouth and covers the end. Spike has turned around and is about to charge again. Smith fires a single seed in the tube. He then blows into it until the air pressure is twice of what it should be. He takes his hand off and the seed goes flying out like a literal bullet. Spike takes a hit right in the head. "BAUOOON!" He turns around and run about 10 feet away when he turns around. Smith reapeats the proccess several times and fires 8 seeds into Spike. 4 in the chest and 4 in the head. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Smith fires another seed that goes right into Spike's left eye. He freezes. "BAUOOOOOOON! BAUOOOoooon! bauooon!" He then topples over and dies.

Seconds later Kenny comes to.

He looks up to see Smith standing over him. "Huh?"

"Well here we are. How do I look?" Kenny hangs his head. "Now pick your head up Kenny. No one likes a sore loser." Kenny does so. "HEY ARE WHAT'S HAPPENED?"

Smith and Kenny look to see Chatot on his way over. "We're ok Chatot. Spike's dead."

"Thank Arceus. Do you need anything?"

"Just a new heart, and a ticket home."

"Well I guess I can arrange that. When I realized it was day 3 I can out to check on you. Come on. Let's go home."


	64. Better?

Smith arrived home and saw Cathy waiting for him. She looked like Hell. She was still alive, barely. Smith gave her the flower and the entire Guild, Kenny included, watched as Cathy bit into the flower. After she finished it she laid back down. Then she started to glow. "Kenny. What's happening?"

"Don't worry Smith. This means she'll be ok. Plus this flower has a mysterious property to induce evolution to all Pokemon."

"Evolution you say?" Smith watched as Cathy grew and changed. Leaves appeared on her head and wrists. She grew in two ways. Three to Smith.

Size, power, and to Smith, beauty. She evolved right in front of his eyes. It was like watching a Pokeon hatch. A virtual new life.

After thirty seconds it ended. The once Treecko turned into a Grovyle. Strong, fast, and dangerous.

Cathy stood up for the first time in almost 2 weeks. She even walked and jumped. She walked up to Smith, and nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"Cathy, I need air to breathe." Cathy then let go. "Sorry. Oh, who won the bet?"

"I did. No surprise. Kenny got into a bit of trrouble so this time **I **had to save **HIM**."

"Boubt damn time to. Now please leave me alone. I still need rest."


	65. The new legacy

After 3 days, Cathy was at 100% health once again. Smith was, of course, overjoyed, but his joy would soon turn to horror and sorrow as Chatot came to bring bad news.

"Master Smith, come quick. Your father wishes to see you. He is not well."

"Lead the way."

Chatot lead Smith and Cathy to his parent's base. When they arrived, Smith was horrified. His dad was on the ground and obviously in pain. He was dying.

"DAD!"

"Son. I need to say something. My time on this planet is up. My legacy has finally ended. It is now time for the younger generation to start their own legacy. Don't shed tears. This is the death of the old generation, but it is the birth of the young. The responsibility of taking care of this world, is passed onto you. I trust you with my last wish."

"Come on dad you are stronger than this. Just give me five minutes and I'll make you feel better."

"Heh. You think I can wait five minutes? I must go to hell, to stop the humans, once again."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

So this is how Smith rose to be the new power of the planet. He inherited it, but he could do it.

Just minutes after Logan died, Smith started digging outside.

"Smith what are you doing?" Cathy questioned.

"Digging a grave." Smith's paws were slick with blood from the rocky ground.

"But you are bleeding."

"I don't care. It is the least I can do. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes." Cathy walks over and beggings digging aswell. Chatot gets the Guild who follows their example.

Soon enough, Logan was burried. Smith grabbed a rock, set it on the grave, and the began the painful process of carving into it.

"Goodbye dad. You were a true hero." With that, SMith turned and walked away, no tears shed.

'_Here lies Logan. A true Pokemon. He was born a human but was transformed by mysterious means into a Pokemon. He joined an Exploration Team and conquered many challenges. He and his mate Rita stopped the humans from eliminating Pokemon. Father of Smith and a true hero. Rest In Piece._' Smith's writing in the tombstone.


	66. The dam breaks

Smith stands over his dad's grave with a solemn look. Almost as if he doen't care. Kenny, who was watching the scene unfold, decideds to intervene.

"Smith."

"Huh? Oh hey Kenny."

"So this is where he is?"

"Yeah. This is where I buried him." His tone was emotionless.

"Ok what is your deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you don't even care. Your own dad just died in front of your eyes, and you don't even care."

Smith was taken aback by this. "I do care, but my dad said not to shed a tear."

"I understand but that doesn't mean you can't feel sorrow, or grief, or the desire to mourn the death of your own dad. Tell me. What's it like not to feel sorrow. It must not even make sense to you. You never loved him."

Smith turns red and lashes out in anger. Kenny expected this and blocked his left haymaker. He then sweeped Smith's left leg and pinned him down.

"Look, I know you don't want to seem weak but it is ok to cry over the death of family members. Even I did when my parents died. I'm not made of stone. I actually think it is better to let the emotions out when they build up. It shows you are strong enough to let the public view them. If you don't, you will become hearless and evil. Just like someone we both know. Don't be like that Smith. Don't be like me. I almost lost myself until I found your dad."

Smith began to tear up. "Come on Smith, let the dam fall." Smith broke out into tears and wailed in sorrow. "It's ok let it out. Let it out."

After half an hour, Smith finally ran out of tears. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you Kenny."

"Smith, if you ever need to talk to someone, just find me. I may not seem like it, but I am an excellent listener."

"Thank you. I think you taught me something Master Kenny."

"**MASTER** Kenny. Hehe. I like it. MASTER Smith."

"Ok let's quit the formalties. I just wanted to try it out. I don't think it works well."

"Don't push it." Kenny turns and leaves. After that experience, Kenny decided to return to his exploring, but they would meet again. In the Federation.

End of Story... 4 is it? Next story will be about Smith's experiences in the Exploration Federation... and how much of a mess he makes of things.


	67. The offer of a lifetime

Story 5. The Federation's Newest, and Strangest, Member. Genre- Comedy

Smith was sleeping wit Cathy by his side when he wakes up before sunrise.

'Hmm. Cathy's still asleep. I better go outside.' Smith steps outside and heads up the Guild's latters. He gets the shock of a lifetime.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Smith, startled, falls off the ladder and lands headfirst on the floor by the notice boards.

"Chatot what are you doing here?"

"I sleep on the top to keep Pokemon from leaving. NOW ANSWER!"

"I woke up early so I wanted to take a walk."

"Fine. Be back in five minutes or you'll regret it."

"Yes sir. *Steps outside* Be back in five or you'll regret it. Shesh."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Damn hearing."

"HEARD THAT TOO!"

"Ugh." Smith walks down to the beach so as not to rouse anyone. He spots trouble.

A lone Pokemon, a Charizard, is surrounded by three others. One is a Dragonite, another is a Blastoise, the last is an Empoleon.

The Charizard is holding its own but is taking a beating.

"Hey, three on one is not fair." Smith jumps in and Vine Whips the Blastoise. "Gah. What was that for?"

"Only cowards gang up on one Pokemon. Now the odds are not fair."

"There is two of you." The Dragonite accuses.

"No I mean it is not fair for YOU now. I am Smith. Son of the legendary duo of Logan and Rita."

"So. My comrades and I have no respect for them."

"Ok now you've done it." Smith attacks in a flash. The Emopleon falls to it's belly and faints. "Now we are two on two."

Smith attacks the Blastoise and takes it out just as fast. "Two down."

"Hey. I'm not done yet." A voice then is heard from behind them.

"I beg to differ." Chatot arrives. Not looking happy. "Now you and your little gang get out of here before I smash you like a grape." The Dragonit grabs his friends and beats a hasty retreat.

"Thanks Smith I owe you. Speaking of which, I am from the Exploration Federation. I am sure we could use you with us. What do you say?"

"Chatot?"

"Hmm. It would be ok with me and the Guildmaster. We trust the Federation as they are the sole reason we are able to operate as a Guild."

"Can I bring my friend. She's pretty tough too."

"Hmm. Sure. The boss will test her strength first before she can join."

**So Smith and Cathy are headed to the Federation. How much they will embarass themselves on a scale of 1-10 would be a 30.**


	68. Breaking the news

Smith and Chatot returned to the Guild that night to tell Cathy the news. Though Smith would tell her alone as they were parteners.

"Cathy." Smith shakes her softly. *Snoring* "Cathy." Smith shakes her violently. *Snoring* "*Sigh* Alright plan B." Smith grabs a nearby table and puts it over Cathy's head. He then kneels down by Cathy's "ears" and screams at the top of his lungs. "CATHY!" Cathy jumps awake and smashes her head on the table. However, when she woke, her fist went to the side and hit Smith right between the eyes. "Ow." "Ow." They say in unison.

"Smith what the Hell was that for?"

"I was trying to wake you up. I have news. We have been offered to join the Exploration Federation."

"Yes. I was hoping we would. Now that we are in, others will have more respect for us." Cathy is still rubbing her head from the impact. "Ok then let's go."

"Um Cathy. Should we not wait till morning?" Cathy rubs her chin. "Hmm. You make a good point. We need to tell everyone else we will be leaving. Oh yeah. Since we aren't rookies anyore, should we change the team name?"

"Way ahead of you. I have thought about that and have decided that tomorrow, we will be renamed The Young Guns, due to our young age."

"As always, you know just what to say. You know you have a lot of guts to prank me Smith. Though next time you do it I'll have to rip them out of you."

"Y-yes dear." Smith backs off. No matter how strong you are, an angry female always gets her way without question. Smith was lucky enough to already know this. Otherwise he'd be in for a Hell of a time. Not like he already wasn't.


	69. Apologies

I am afraid I got myself into a bit of trouble. Until I can get my grades back up I will take a short brake. Christmas break excluded.


	70. You again

**Well finals are over so I'ma baaack.**

Smith and Cathy were flown across the map to a secret island where the massive building known as Federation HQ was. When the Charizard landed Kenny was waiting for them.

"So who are the unlcky souls who I get to guide?" Kenny then sees Smith and Cathy jump off of the dragon. "You two? You are in the federation? I can't get away from you."

"Long story short, Smith saved this one and was offered the job."

"Nevertheless. I am instructed to give you the tour. Oh you can just drop their bags anywhere ok?" The Charizard the dropped all the bags on Kenny. "You know what I meant. I'll kill you later. PERSONALLY!" The flying fire fighter, (Try saying that 10 times fast) flinches and cowers at the remark. Smith and Cathy chuckle a bit.

Kenny gives them the Grand Tour. Showing them the pool, the lounge, the meeting room, the boss' chamber, the assignment boards, and his own room, of course he also showed them theirs. "Now if you two have any questions, go ask someone else. And quit following me." *Slams door*

"Well that was polite."

"I thought he respected you Smith."

"He's just too proud to admit it."

"AM NOT!"

Whispering, "I think he heard you."

"I KNOW!"


	71. Imposter?

Smith and Cathy turn around to see Kenny standing in from of them.

"Oh hey Kenny. Wait what? Cathy are you seeing this?"

Nods. Then Kenny jumps in the air and spins in a purple ball. When he lands he is revealed to be a Zoroark. "Oh I see. Mischeviou Zoroark. What a surprise. Name please?"

"Nico, and yours?"

"I'm Smith and this is Cathy."

"Smith. As in the son of the world famous explorers?"

"Bingo."

"Well it is an honor to meet you." *Bows*

"Pick your head up. I'm no different than anyone else. Besides the mixture."

"Well we actually have a few recruits like that of our own. I'll bring them to you when they return. Nice meeting you."

"And you too."

**Nico is a requested character. This time I will reveal the person resonsible if they wish me to do so. Here is the description.**

**Name: Nico**

Species: Zoroark

Gender: male

Age (In human years)- 18

Move set: bite, tackle, leer, Shadow ball

Nature: loves adventure, and tends to seek it out whenever possible. He would stick with you if you're his friend, but if you make an enemy of him… *shudders* let's not go there. Admires good explorers, and will gladly finish a task


	72. We're kin

The next day, Smith and Cathy were introduced to a few Pokemon that had twodifferent speciesof parents.

(Note: This is a copy and paste description. These characters are not mine. If the creator wishes to come forward then PM me saying it is ok, or just simply claim them in the review section)

Team Burning Shadows

Leader: Mike

Age in human years: 13

Breed:Charmeeleon and umbreon (NOT NOT NOT related to Gin and Perry)

looks like: A dark charmeleon with the yellow umbreon tattoo's and has a cobalt bow that's a Bandana and since he is only part umbreon he only gains half power from the moon but gets full power from a full moon

moves: iron claw, flamethwower, shadow ball, and faint attack(since it dissaperes then strikes it's pretty awesome)

personality: Never takes anything seriously just like Monkey D Luffy from one Piece

2nd in command: Tyrone

age: 13

Breed: Croccanaw and Feerow

looks like: a slightly lighter and taller crocawnaw with Feerow wings with a power band.

moves: Ice fang, shadow claw, fly, brave bird

personality: The voice of reason on the team but like any boy likes to see stuff blow up

3rd in command: Jessica

Breed: Pickachu and fraxure

Age: 13

looks like: A yellow fraxure with a pickach tail and ears with a special band

moves:Dual chop, outrage, thunder, thunder wave

personality: A nice funny girl who never follows orders but still kicks serious butt

When Smith sees them he tells themwho he is.

"What? Did I hear that right? LOGAN and RITA!" Mike screamed.

"Yes. Your ears didn't betray you."

"Wait if you are a crossbred, then that means we are kin." Tyrone exhaults.

"It is an honor. We look forward to serving with you." Jessica (I'm just gonna say Jessy) said with a bow.

**Bah-humbug everyone, and a crummy New Years.**


	73. Settling in

***Yawns* time is 0225 hundred hours. (2:25am) I should get this down and sleep.**

Smith and Cathy are shown to their room. It is a medium, meaning two beds, size with twin beads and a nice soft carpet. Nothing major. Smith requested to be treated like anyone else.

"Well this is nice. The carpet is an upgrade. At least Loudred will NOT be waking us up eh Smith?"

"Amen to that. I hate abrut wake ups."

The next morning.

"GET OUT OF BED YOU TWO! IF YOU DON'T GET UP WE CAN'T INTRODUCE YOU TWO TO THE REST OF THE GROUP!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwww. LOWER THE VOLUME PLEASE!"

"Cathy quit complaining and get up." They open their eyes to see an Exploud. Worse than Loudred.

5 minutes later.

A Pokemon, hidden by shadows, makes an announcement.

"Attention. Theseare our two new recruits. Cathy and Smith. As in the son of Logan and Rita, Smith." Murmurs of excitement run through the crowd.

"Now I want them to betreated like everyone else. No autographs, no asking for stupid advice, and no staring. Clear?"

"Yes leader." Came the reply.

"Good. Now as you were." Everyone goes back to work.

**Time is 0235. (2:35am). Who is the mystery Pokemon? I think you will be surprised.**


	74. The Letter

Smith and Cathy have returned after a successful first mission. When they enter their room, they see a white object on the floor. Smith opens it and reads the letter inside.

"Smith and Cathy,

I am glad to hear you two got into the Federation like your old mother. I see I raised you well. If your father was here he would be as proud as I am. Though I know he is looking out for you from above. To express how proud I am of you, I have sent my personal treasure to you, I was unable to figure out what it was. Maybe you will figure it out. You are a great son and that is the truth. I'm rooting for you.

Love, your mother."

Smith grabs a solid object in the envelope. It is a white sphere shaped object with gray notches on the top corners. A string has been wrapped around it, allowing Smith to put it around his neck. Then a thought occurred to him.

"How did my mom know what room we live in?"

"Maybe she just told them to give it to us. It makes sense right?"

"Maybe. I'll just leave it at that for know."

**So now Smith has inherrited Rita's treasure. Can he solve the mystery? Stay tuned.**


	75. Duel, duel, duel

The Federation had a strange tradition. When a group appeared, they would duel to decide the strongest of them. So Smith and Cathy had to do the same.

The took opposite ends of an open field and bowed in respect. Then the Exploud yelled, "BEGIN!"

Smith dashed head on at his opponent. Confident in his abilities. He held out his vines so he could attack at any given momnent.

Cathy waited for the right moment. When Smith was within 6 feet, she jumped over him. Smith, begin the clever devil that he is, predicted Cathy's move, as he knows her leg power. He reached a vine up and wraped it around her leg. Her eyes went wide. He slammed her into the ground. Not terribly hard but it still hurt. She winced as she rose and used her claws to cut. She was relying on her speed.

Smith however, being the offspring of a Serperior and Lucario, which are both very quick, wasfaster still. He matched her every move and eventually hit with a Force Palm. Cathy fell to the ground paralyzed. She struggled to get up. She couldn't win conventionally, so she changed tactics.

Smith, out of respect for his opponent, waited for paralysis to wear off before attacking.

Cathy, strengthened by the firce bow and Overgrow, unleashed an unimaginable amount of attacks. Firing Bullet Seed like a machine gun, Vine Whiplike a thunderbolt across the sky, and Giga Drain like a vortex.

Smith got caught by the vines. Just as he planned. Cathy brought him in close so she could use Giga Drain properly. Smith then bit down on the vines and attacked with one final Force Palm. Cathy was out.

When she came to Smith held out his hand. "Go on... Take the hand Cathy." She did. He pulled her up and shook her hand. "Good match. You had me on my toes for a bit. Not bad, not bad at all."

"You're no slouch yourself." They bowed again and returned to their rooms.

**I got this idea from yesterday. I got in my first fight during hockey. I won hands down.**


	76. Who's that Pokemon?

Smith and Cathy are relaxing in their room when Smith gets a BAD idea. "Hey Cathy? Do you wonder who the leader is? *She nods* Well I've got an idea to find him. He or she always takes a midnight walk and sticks to the shadows. So at midnight we set up a tripwire and the Pokemon will trip over it and fall into the torchlight."

"Um. Won't we get into a lot of trouble for that?"

"Probably."

"I'm in. Let's get going."

Smith and Cathy stretched out a wire in the middle of the hallway that ended at the leader's chamber. Smith had jammed some sticks into the soft walls and tied the wire to them. They waited at the end of the hallway.

At midnight exactly, the doors opened. The figure stepped out, eyes closed. It walked straight to the wire. When it was just about to trip over it... it stopped. Without opening its eyes, it bent down and examined the wire. Then it bit into the wire, cutting it. Then procceded to walk down the hall. It turned right and Smith and Cathy were on the left, holding their breath. Suddenly the figure stopped and said, "I know you're back there. You two should be in bed. Good night." Smith and Cathy stood, jaws open, in disbelief. How could it have seen the wire and then with closed eyes? The figure vanished but Smith and Cathy were frozen in place. Until they heard a voice behind them.

"You two ok?" They screamed, turned around, and out of instinct, hit the Pokemon behind them square in the face. They realized they just made a mistake. The fox-like Pokemon starts rubbingits muzzle.

"Oh jeez Nico. We're sorry buddy. Cathy and I were just startled."

"Still that freakin hurt."

"Are you ok father?" A voice said. Cathy and Smith look around.

"Who said that? Was it you Smith? *Smith shakes his head* Thought not."

"No silly it was me." A small head pops out of Nico's mane and starts giggling. "Awwww." They both say.

"Yes we get it I'm cute I'm cute." The little Zorua replies. Nico then speaks up.

"I'd like to in troduce you to my son. His name is Ulaghai. Meaning trickster, which our species is known for being. Anyway why are you two up so late?"

"Well Smith wants to know who the leader is. Wait, you can create illusions correct?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you could create a fake trip wire. See if they notice it and if they do, see through the illusion."

Nico mulls itover for a moment. "Ok I'm in."

An hour later.

The leader is returning from his/her walkand is going down the hall. Our team is watching from under a bench. The leader walks right up to the false wire and stops, eyes still closed. It examens the wire and speaks up. "You four under the bench. Good trick. But I know Nico or his son is using their illusion powers to try and decieve me. You'll have to do much better than that." Nico is most shocked. No one, and I mean NO ONE, has ever seen through a Zorua or Zoroark's illusion before. This Pokemon was a special breed.

**So this Pokemon can see through an illusion created by the master of illusions themselves. Who is it? I think you'll be surprised.**


	77. An old friend

**This short part re-introduces an old character.**

Smith and Cathy had trouble sleeping that night. They were still stunned at what the mysterious leader was able to do.

The next morning.

Smith and Cathy yawned then screamed at the figure in front of them. A Gallade. "Oh good you two are awake. Smith it is so good to see you again."

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Oh not really. But I have known you since the second you hatched. I was the only one, besides your parents, who saw you hatch. I had given your parents shelter when everyone tried to steal your egg, so they made me your godparent. I am Jack."

"Jack. Now that name does ring a bell. An old dusty bell. I guess what you say is true. But my parents said you were never much of a fighter, what are you doing here?" Jack gives a joyful laugh.

"I am the head intelligence officer here. At your service."

"Hold on a second. Smith and I want to know who the leader is. Have you seen them?"

"Yes but I am obligated NOT to tell. Sorry, but I don't want to get into trouble."


	78. The challenge

Smith and Cathy were returning from the last mission. They were, beaten pretty bad to say the least. Smith saw another letter on their bed. He read it aloud.

"Due to your curiosity about who I am, I challenge you to a fight in the shadows. Whoever throws their opponent into the light first wins. Good luck. I show no mercy.

Best of luck,

Leader."

Smith put the letter down and smiled. He would win no matter what. "Cathy, this letter says that tomorrow at noon, I will fight the leader. I will win and find out who it is."

1200 hours. Noon

"Ok leader. I'm here, come on out." The leader steps into the circle. It is 20 feet across and surrounded by light. The leader entered from the upper floor to avoid the light.

"Smith. I hope you don't get hurt too bad."

"You worry about yourself." The voice was familiar but Smith couldn't place it.

"You know how to fight. First we bow, *They do* now we fight." The leader attacked in a flash. Smith takes a cut across his right arm. Then the left arm. The leader used it's incredible speed to attack and wear down Smith. After just 30 seconds, Smith is slashed up in multiple spots and bleeding heavily. "How can you be that fast? GAH!" Smith takes two cuts right on his two scars. They bleed like crazy. 'I wish I could control time. If I could slow down those attacks, this would be over in a second.' Then something happened.


	79. How?

Smith was having difficulty keeping up with the leader's movements. 'Man I wish time would slow down so I could keep up.' Smith thought. Then a miracle happened. Everything around him, slowed to a crawl, but he could still move normally. He saw the leader in the air in front of him. It was using Extremespeed. 'So that's your trick eh?' Smith walked behind the leader and dealt a kick to the back. The leader went to the edge of the shadowy circle. 'Ok now time needs to speed back up so I can finish this without waiting.' Once again, his wish came true. Time returned to normal. Smith grabbed the leader's shoulders and tried to force him/her into the light. The leader struggled but Smith gave on last shove and pushed the leader into the light.

He was bleeding profusely but was still ok. He walked over to the leader and SHE stood up. "MOM!? YOU are the leader!?" Rita stood up.

"Yes my child. I have lead this group for 12 years. A secret you didn't know because you assumed I was doing jobs for the Guild. My son. I need to speak with you. You have gained a new ability. You can partially control time. You see, when Arceus saw your potential it decided that you would be given one of the abilities of the three beings it created. Time, space, or darkness. You would recieve it when ready and you alone would pick. In that fight, you must have chosen time. You can speed up or slow down time. However since Dialga controls time COMPLETLEY, he decided you would not be able to travel through time. Only he retains that power, along with Arceus and Celebi. Regardless, you have been chosen as the strongest on this planet. Don't abuse your power or gift. Arceus can take it all away like that."

Smith suddenly felt a strong feeling of responsibility. He could control the speed of time, he was the strongest on the planet, he could defeat anyone he wanted, Arceus excluded. He bid his mother farewell and he and Cathy left the Federation to continue their exploits with the Guild. However, Smith would begin to become a mysterious problem.

**End of story 5 I think. Next one is action and tragedy.**


	80. The COPS

Story 6. The hero becomes the demon. Genres- Horror, tragedy.

After leaving the Federation, Cathy became pregnant. Smith had ordered her to stay at the Guild until the child was born. Also, they brought back a souvenier. Ulaghai had desperatley wanted to join and was given permission by his dad. He was welcomed with open arms. Smith had joined a force to keep the planet safe from any Pokemon. It was named the Co-operated Pokemon Safekeepers. Or C.O.P.S. They had weapons. Nothing lethal out of the law banning lethal weapons like the ones used in war. They had nonlethal weapons. I.E. stun guns, tear gas, pepper spray, and flash grenades. Today they were schedueled to show young Pokemon how a stun gun is used. Smith tracked down Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram for the demonstration, but he said they would be making speeches.

Smith speaks in front of twenty young Pokemon who watch intently. "Alright kids. This is a real treat. These three have eh, volunteered to show you how a stun gun is used to take down an outlaw."

"Wait what?" Kyurem questions.

"Now there are two ways touse a stun gun. Up close and personal. *Zaps Kyurem who screams and faints* Or, you can shoot from a distance. Who wants to try. *All raise their hand* Uh you. *Points to a Chimchar* Zekrom, let's go. *Zekrom steps closer to the Chimchar* Now you just point, aim, and shoot. *Raises gun* Good. Now just shoot."

"Don't listen to him. Let's think this through."

"SHOOT HIM!" The Chimchar fires and aimed at the chest. But the taser dropped low and landed inbetween his legs.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!" Zekrom collapses.

"Hahahahahaha. RIGHT IN THE NUTS! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Everyone laughs. Smith takes the taser back and unplugs the charge. "Anyone else. We got one more. Uh you. *Points to a Totodile* Now same instuctions. Just point at her. *Points to Reshiram* Ok now fire when ready."

The crocodile/alligator like Pokemon aimed at the head and fired. The taser embeds itself in her skin. She stumbles but doesn't fall. "Ohh in the face. IN THE FAAAACE! Oh looks she's still up. She's still up. Now let's hive her a little. *Zap* There we go. Sometimes, the bigger ones need TWO shots. Ok that's it for today. Maybe next time these threewill volunteer for pepper spray."

"NO!" They all shouted.

Smith has given joy to all, well almost all, and is beloved everywhere. But he will change. Become dark and twisted. With his powers. Can he be stopped?

**Inspired by the taser scene from the Hangover.**


	81. The dreams

Smith was sleeping next to Cathy but he was having trouble getting quality rest because of his dreams.

In Smith's dream (Yes those wavy lines are there)

"Where am I? Am I... dreaming?"

"PRESCICLEY." A figure emerged and took the form of Arceus. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. YOU SEE, YOU ALREADY KNOW YOU POSSES UNIMAGINABLE AMOUNTS OF POWER. WELL THIS ALSO COMES WITH A PRICE. YOU MUST DECIDE WHAT YOU WISH TO DO WITH THIS POWER. USE IT TO HELP CLEANSE THE PLANET, OR DESTROY IT. i KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. "I WOULD NEVER DESTROY THIS PLANET." BUT THE PROBLEM IS THAT WITH LARGE AMOUNTS OF POWER, THERE IS LARGE AMOUNTS OF TEMPTATION BY THE DEVIL. HE WILL TRY TO GET YOU TO DO HIS WILL. YOU CAN'T LET HIM CONVINCE YOU. I PREDICT HE PLANS TO VISIT TONIGHT AS WELL. BE CAREFUL. HE IS VERY CRAFTY AND SLY. THAT IS ALL."

Once Arceus disappeared a new figure emerged. This one had no shape to it. It was just a large red aura or pure hatred.

"Smith. I expect you already spoke with the lunatic up above correct? *Smith nods* Well he is wrong. Listen, you want to help banish crime and hatred correct? *Smith nods cautiously* Well the thing is... they have gotten too out of control for any kind of help. There will always be those who resist. Listen to me and I will give you the power to destroy all wrongs. That is what you want for your mate and child yes?"

Smith eyed it carefully. "No. I know that you just plan on using me to destroy this planet. I won't let you."

"You will. Wether you like it or not."

"Gah. Fading. Can't stay in dream."

Outside the dreams

The red mass that Arceus had called the devil, manifested over Smith. "You will do what I tell you to or you and you little bitch girl over here die. Wait what's this. *Examens her* Hmm. Pregnant. This could play to my advantage." The red mass went into Smith's body and into his heart and brain. He controlled Smith now. The devil had access to the most powerful weapon on the planet. Smith.


	82. Acting odd

Smith and Cathy woke up and stretched. Smith was still in control. For the devil had a plan to make Smith co-operate. "Hey Smith can we go for a walk? I don't like just sitting here and getting bigger."

"Will you be ok?" Cathy chuckles. "Smith just because I am a bit big, doesn't mean I can't walk." Cathy stands up. "See?"

"Ok but be careful. If you see anyone try to harm you let me know and I'll kill them." Cathy tilted her head. "What are you saying? Kill them? That is not the one that I fell in love with."

"Sorry. I just feel bad today." Cathy then bursts into laughs.

"Smith I'M the one who should feel bad. I'M the one who is pregnant." Smith glanced at the Grovyle. He blushed. Sure she had gotten bigger but he didn't change his opinion. He never would. Or so he thought. "Well then let's go." Cathy walked out.

They arrived at the beach moments later. Staring at the sunrise. "Cathy. This is where it began. This is where you ran into me. This is where you and I decided to be an exploration team. This place is the reason you are with child." Smith was lost in his memories when a shout brought him back.

"HEY YOU TWO! When did you leave? I woke up and you were gone." Ulaghai asked. The young Zorua was allowed to sleep in their room because he was too young to be by himslef. He was a heavy sleeper so he often had to play catch up when they left.

"We left just a few minutes ago. This is where we met Ulaghai. This is why you are with us now. This is where it all happened." Ulaghai stared at the sunrise. "Whoa. That's no illusion I could create. Its' so beautiful."

"But I think it pales in comparison to my beautiful Cathy." She blushed. Smith then began to act wierd again. "Wait why are you out of bed? Get back there and sit your ass down and wait for us."

Ulaghai began to tear up. "You let one tear fall and you'll regret it." Ulaghai took off before Smith saw his tears.

"SMITH! That was mean. You made a poor kid cry. Do you want me to leave you?"

"No but... something just came over me." Then Smith heard a voice.

_"If you want the pregnant bitch to live, don't talk and listen. If you speak I will take over and kill her. Now you WILL do as I say, or the worthless pregnant one will be slaughtered by you. I will ensure that. Undrstood?"_

Smith thought the word 'Yes' and the voice spoke again. _"Good. Now first I will make you stronger. A heart is full of what is known as 'Life energy'. When one consumes a heart that person gets the energy and becomes stronger. So I want you to kill someone on your next mission and consume the heart. If you fail to do as I say, the girl dies. That is all."_ Smith never let Cathy know any of this. He was going to do what the devil said. He would protect his mate and child at any and all costs.


	83. Murder

Smith was on a mission. He knew he would have to murder to keep his mate and unborn child safe from the devil residing in his heart. He walked until he found a Marill. (No this is not the one from the game) He shuddered to think about what he was about to do. He jumped at it and hit it with a Leaf Blade on the neck. The little water type died in seconds. 'I'm sorry.' He thought. Then he approached the cropse. He tore into the chest cavity until he found the heart. He tore the heart outannd did what was asked of him.

When he finished the gruesome deed, he felt no increase in power. "You said this would make me stronger."

_"It will. In time. In. Time."_ Smith was begining to walk back when he spotted two eyes. They left fast and, inbeknownst to him, headed for the Guild to report what it saw.

Smith walked to a riverand began to scrub his hands and muzzle. Getting blood out of one's fur was no easy task. After an hour he left. He did however, miss a spot on the top of his nose.

"Cathy I'm home." Smith walked in. Cathy sat up and looked at her mate. She smiled until she saw something on his muzzle. "Wait are you ok? *Approaces Smith, and smells the blood* Who does this blood belong to, I know what yours smells like since the day you got those scars. Wait, you didn't."

Smith quickly thought of an excuse. "Yes I did. This one Pokemon wouldn't stop attacking no matter how hard I hit it. I had no choice."

"Smith just please don't kill anyone unless it is life and death ok?"

"Ok." Smith though. 'Whew. She bought it'

**So Smith has comitted murder and has lied to his own mate. What else will he do?**


	84. Trouble

I just got grounded for 2 weeks so for now, I say goodbye. I'll see you in 14 days.


	85. Change is Bad

**I managed to sneak my computer into my room tonight.**

Smith had listened to the devil and over the last 3 days, he slaughtered three other Pokemon. He went down to the beach and looked at his reflection.

He yawned when he saw something horrifying. His teeth had sharpened themselves to a point. He tapped on with his finger and drew blood. 'Hey devil. Is this that power you mentioned?'

'Yes. It will help you protect those you love. You like them?'

'No. I look like a freak.' The devil remained silent. Smith's teeth looked like shark teeth. Just tinner. He sighed. Hopping he could hide this from Cathy.

At the Guild

Everyone shouts. "WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

Chatot flutters his wings, "Let me get this straight. You saw young Master Smith kill a Pokemon, rip it's heart out, then consume it?" The Haunter replies, "Yes. It was horrible."

"I can't believe it. Such a great Pokemon. I... I... can't believe I'm saying this... but we need wanted posters for Smith. Just in case this happens again."

**Sorry it was short but I got school tomorrow.**


	86. Eruption

Smith returned home when he found Cathy and Ulaghai talking. He immediatley began to heat up in anger. "What the HELL?"

"Smith? What is going on with you?"

"What are you doing? Are you cheating on me?"

"Smith we were just talking. You need to cool down." Ulaghai curled up into a corner hoping to avoid the fight.

"COOL DOWN?! COOL DOWN?! YOU CALM DOWN!"

"Smith your temper is out of control. Get out." Smith stopped instanly.

"What?" "Get. Out. Your anger is not what our young needs. Until you can control it you will stay out of here. Goodbye Smith." Smith hung his head and walked out. Out of earshot he began to yell.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU SAID YOU COULD HELP ME PROTECT HER!"

_'And I was right. I did NOT say you wouldn't anger her. However you have a bigger problem. The Guild is looking for you. Now if they find you they are prepared to bring you in. Do not let them. Understood. Remember who is in control here.'_

"Ye...Yes."

**Home alone. Threw this together fast.**


	87. The horde

**My hockey team has won 4 in a row. Today we face the best team in the league, they haven't lost yet. I'll let you know how it went.**

Smith found shelter in a small cave under a cliff. He needed to keep his head cool or he would lose control. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. But he didn't know that somebody, or somebodys, would.

"Here. I see his tracks." Smith's ears perk up. "Diglett? Damn it. Come on go away." Smith mumbled to himself. "He heard footsteps and burrowing approaching his hiding spot. They stopped just outside. Smith didn't even breate. "Master Smith? Please come out, we just want to talk about what you've been doing." Smith recognized the voice as Chatot. "Son of a bitch. Fine. *Steps out* Listen, this is going to sound crazy, but it is the truth. There is a demon that has taken up residence in my heart. It says that... If I won't do what it it says, then it will take control and kill Cathy. Please just go away. It's taking over right now. Get out of here."

"Knock him out and get him to the Guild for therapy. He has lost it." Chatot commands. They surround Smith. He looks at them with hatred in his eyes. He is no longer in control. Smith attacks Chatot and bites down into his wing. *Crack. Crack. SNAP* He jumps away when the fragile bone breaks. The rest of the Guild jump on him and try to force him to the ground. He uleashes a Dark Pulse and they fly off of him. "Any one else want a piece of me?" He didn't see Croagunk walk up behind him and squeeze the nerve on his neck. He dropped like a bad habit. "Where did you learn that? Never mind we need to get him to the Guild and strapped to a table now." The Guild then takes Smith to a new therapy room, and Chatot to the empty recruits room for treatment.

Smith was strapped down to a table by several metal cuffs. One for each wrist, each ankle, forehead, chest, torso, and even tail. Smith was completley immobilized. "Ugh. Where am I?" He asked. He saw a Quilava with its hands over a large switch. (Like in the movies) "I'm sorry about this, but you need to regain your sanity." Smith's eyes widened. He knew what was happening. A new form of therapy called "Shock therapy." It was incredibly painful, but effective. However some of the Pokemon claimed it was unethical. Smith began to say 'Stop' when he trew the switch.


	88. Zap

**We lost. No** wait,** let me rephrase that. We just got our asses kicked. 7-4.**

As soon as the Quilava threw the switch, Smith felt an unbearable pain as 10,000 volts of electricity went through his body. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed like a person who was stabbed in the splein. "Smith. This is for your own good." He turned up the intensity to 25,000. Being part grass, Smith was able to handle it, BARELY! "GAAAAAAAAH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GOOOAAAAAAAAAH!" This went on for three hours as Smith continued to recieve the electrical shocks to his body. When it was about to stop, something happened.

_'I see I can no longer trust you. So be it. I have absorbed more than enought power from you! Time to take command.'_

Smith's eyes shut. When they opened, they were pure red. His whole body had a red glow around it. Smith had lost control.


	89. The Revalation

Smith, or Smith's body, broke free of the steel straps, much to the Quilava's dismay. Smith tackled him and bit right through his chest and into his heart. He died in seconds. Smith let out a sound like the laughter of devil's echoing in the depths of Hell. He broke out of the room and exited the Guild. He headed towards an open field. He wanted everyone to see what he was about to do.

He saw Cathy lying down in the field. "Cathy." His voice was deep and evil. "SMITH!? What are you doing here? What is wrong with you? Are you ok?" Smith approached her. "I've never been better. I am more powerful than anything in this world. And now, I will destroy this damned planet, and doom everyone to Hell."

"Smith. I know you are in there. I understand what is happening to you. Fight back, get it out of you."

"Too late. He is under lock and key. I have drained his power for myself and now, I am more powerful than Arceus itself."

"I THINK NOT!" Arceus appeared in the field. "I HAD A FEELING THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. YOU ARE RAGING WITH EVIL. I SHOULD HAVE ELIMINATED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHACE. BUT I WASN'T GOING TO KILL YOU WITHOUT GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHANCE!"

"Well isn't that sweet? But I must say goodbye. I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL ARCEUS!" Smith released a Hyper Beam. Arceus took the hit but it clearly hurt.

"But that's impossible. Neither Snivy, nor Riolu can learn that."

"Well Cathy let me explain. You see, being born with God powers fueled by negative energy, makes me a natural at obtaining as much power as possible. It also allows me to use any move I wish. Soon, I will have more power than any star, any galaxy. But there is one thing I will never be able to surpass. *Arceus gasps* That's right Arceus, the Tree Of Life. A source of infinate energy, created by Arceus here. No matter how much power I take in, I will never surpass it. So the only solution, is to destroy the planet. Which will obliterate the tree. I will not be damned to eternal inferiority towards that PLANT!"

"I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"You are annoyingly stubborn. But today is the end for you Arceus."


	90. Too strong

Smith attacked with Flame Wheel and hit Arceus dead center. It staggered ever so sligtly, and retailated with a flame plate judgement. Smith just let it hit him. After the barrage ended, Smith stood there, grinning. "WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"You're finished old man. Surrender and you may live to be my pet."

"I'LL NEVER QUIT!"

"Oh. So wrong." Smith said with an icy calm tone. Smith vanished.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Look up." Arceus glanced up. Smith was hovering above it. Suddenly, meteors fell from the sky and smashed into Arceus. After 10 agonizing minutes, at which point, everyone who was anyone had gathered to see what was going on, the Draco Meteor ended. Arceus stumbled and tripped. Smith hovered down to the ground and laid a paw on Arceus. "You have lost your touch old man. Now you get a front row seat to watch the end."

All of the Pokemon, from Gin and Perry, to the lowest criminal, was horrified. Arceus, their God, was down. "We must do SOMETHING." "Attack him? Are you freaking crazy? He just beat Arceus. We don't have a chance." "It really is over isn't it?" "Wait." Cathy spoke up. Everyone went quiet. "I'll speak with him. Maybe I can bring him back to his senses."

She walked up to Smith, who glared at her. "Smtih I know you're in there. Please fight this off. You're going to be a dad soon. Please just foght back. You're the strongest Pokemon on this planet. You can do it."

Smith approached her calmly, then delivered a punch to her chin, sending her flying. "Shup up you pregnant bitch. THIS IS MY WORLD! Gah." Smith began to struggle. The REAL Smith.


	91. Freedom

Smith put up a strong fight, but the Devil, stronger yet, subdued him. "Now time to spread my evil." Smith levitated 100 feet above the ground. He was curled up, then he stretced out his body and a red mist began to eminate. Spreading all over the planet. All Pokemon began to panic. Fearing the end. Rita jumped out of the crowd and tried to attack but she was killed when the Devil unleashed his energy, as she was far too close to him.

Inside Smith's body

Smith was shrouded in darkness. He then saw two lights. One took the shape of a whitte snake, the other of an anthro white jackal. The snake spoke up. "Listen to me Smith. When he prepares to launch his attack he is vulnerable. We will be able to weaken him for a moment so you can fight him off, but for only a moment. Do you understand?" Smith realized the two were his parents. Rita's spirit spoke up, "Smith bury my body. Bury my body next to your father." Smith noded. "Ok it looks like he's about to fire. Rita, let's go."

Outside

"Gah, hrn." The Devil began to struggle as he felt two pure souls attack him. Then he was expelled from Smith. Smith landed on the ground and looked up. The Devil was now shaped like Smith with only the color red on it. "Fine. I have absorbed enough energy anyway. But first I will take care of this little rat." He hissed. "Are you ready Smith? Prepare to DIE!"


	92. Fight to the finish

The devil approached Smith with amazing speed and tackled him to the ground. Smith shielded his head with one arm and delivered a punch with the other. The devil backed off for a moment. Then retaliated with a Fushion Flare that hit home. "Damn it." Smith cried. He was already weakened. 'Options running dry. Change tactics.'

'First, create a distraction.' Smith look left and the devil does the same.

'Next, attack stomach to make target hunch over. Thereby stopping a counter.' Smith runs up and delivers a punch in the gut. The devil huches over and is unable to retaliate.

'Third, kick head to reveal soft parts of body.' Smith kicked the devil in the face, causing him to stand up and expose the vulnerable spots.

'Now, attack leg with a kick in the shin.' Smith does and causes the devil to crouch in pain.

'On knees, he will attempt a haymaker, use elbow to block.' Smith blocks the jab.

'Sixth, attack weak spot.' Smith lands a puch inbetween the legs.

'In pain, he will go into fetal position. Assault on back of head.' Smith punches and kicks repeatedly.

'In a last ditch effort, he will play dead. Turn back and wait three seconds.' Devil stands up.

'Turn around and deliver final punch between eyes.' Smith's haymaker lands and knocks the devil backwards, out cold.

'Summary. Shin cracked, groin hurting, stomach hemorrhaging, baack of head fractred, nose broken, and pride shattered. Physical recovery, 6 months. Pride recovery, not likely.' Smith does this in mere seconds thanks to his ability to pace time. The devil stands, favoring his uninjured leg. Panting heavily.

"Well... You aren't as easy to kill as I believed. I don't know how you did all that but one thing remains true. It required lots of skill. I applaud you for it. But did you really think this would be so easy. In that proccess, you used a lot of energy. Positive and negative. With it free in the air, I can take in the available energy now. *The devil begins to glow red* Understand this you stubborn bastard. You have no hope at beating me with the energy I now posses. You have been more skilled, but it is all for nothing. Goodbye."


	93. Sick

Just my luck. I am no longer grounded but I got the flu. I post another chapter when it's gone. Sorry bout that.


	94. Fight to the bitter end

The devil hovered a few hundred feet in the air and began charging up a Hyper Beam. Smith looked on with disdain. Nothing he had could counter the move. Or so he thought. He began to feel a rush of energy. He flashes a brilliant white and grew. When the blinding light faded he had evolved. He looked like a shiny Lucario, the only indication he was part Serperior was that he had the royal "Clothing" that a Serperior had. Smith then began to charge his own Hyper Beam. They fired at the same time.

The two attack collided and began to try an force the other one back. If Smith's attack wasn't strong enough, it was all over.

Smith's Hyper Beam began to move backwards. He started to sweat as he put everything he had, but it didn't seem to be enough. Smith began to cry. 'I'm sorry everyone. I. Have failed.' He thought.

"Smith." The voice belonged to Cathy. "Keep tring. You can beat him. Don't hold anything back." All the other Pokemon began to cheer him on. Smith felt a sudden pulse of energy. His attack slowed its backward movement and begaan to move towards the devil. Said being went wide-eyed when he realized that he was losing. He kept his attack going but the Hyper Beam soon reached him and consumed him. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed.

Smith let the Hyper Beam fade as he waited to see if it was over. 10 seconds... 30... 45... a minute. Nothing. The other began to slowly clap until it erupted into cheers of joy. They were soon shocked to see a shapelss red mass in front of Smith.

"GO ON SMITH. FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED." Arceus encouraged. "No." Smith stated. "I have come to realize something. Good and evil are like time and space, love and lust, riich and poor. Good cannot exist without evil, and there would be no true evil without good. Killing him now would upset the balance as he is what makes us do bad things. One must..." "DO THE RIGHT THING EVEN WHEN IT IS HARD! AS WHAT YOU DON'T DO MATTERS AS MUCH AS WHAT YOU DO." Arceus finished for him. "SMITH. YOU JUST SURPASSED MY POWER AND SENSE OF RIGHT AND WRONG. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT. I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH. ANYTHING YOU DESIRE, I WILL GIVE YOU. YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO CHOOSE." Arceus warped away, taking the devil with it. Smith also disappeared suddenly. He didn't believe Cathy was ready to forgive him. Cathy, upon seeing his disappearence, began to cry.

**I am finally better. Though I have to recover still. I recover slow but I am back.**


	95. Reunion

Smith was sitting under a tree gazing up at the night sky. "Man I screwed up BIG time. And I'm talking to myself again." Smith had been missing for almost a day now and Cathy was worried sick, and also just sick from being pregnant. Smith was waiting for Arceus as he knew what his wish would be.

1 hour later

"SMITH I'M BACK." "Arceus, just who I was looking for. I have my wish. I was going to wish for Cathy to love me again." Arceus chuckled. "SMITH I CAN'T GIVE YOU WHAT YOU ALREADY HAVE. HOW ABOUT I BRING CATHY HERE SO YOU CAN WORK IT OUT?" "No take me to her. Please." "VERY WELL. SEE YOU NEXT TIME." Smith vanished in a flash.

"WAH! SMITH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" "Arceus warped me her directly. I am her to say sorry. I was" "Influenced by the devil. I am not mad at you. Neither is Ulaghai." Cathy cut him off. She yawned. "Let's talk in the morning. I need rest."

**I am well aware it was short, but this iss what my message is. My IPad has screwed up and I can't get on my profile from there. My school has blocked this site, and my 3DS doesn't allow me to use Doc Manager. I can only get on my home computer with an account my parents know nothing of. So updates may be slower. Be patient.**

**Sorry. Raptor Pilot.**


	96. Greedy folk and their flying machines

Story #... Whatever. Secrets of the humans.

Smith and Cathy, the latter sweating horribly, look on lovingly at an egg. "Cathy. Good work. I can't wait till the little one is here."

"*Panting* Neither can I." Suddenly, a Galade bursts into their home. "Hey Jack."

"Can't talk Smith. Get to the Guild at once, it's an order from the Guildmaster himself."

"Well then it must be important, but what about that?" Smith nods towards the egg.

"Drop it off at the daycare center. We need to move now."

After they drop off the egg, they see little papers on the grate at the Guild's enterence. Several Pokemon, including Nico, Gin, Perry, Kenny, and even Team Burning Shadows, are gathered around the papers, staring in confusion.

"OIIII! What's going on?"

"Smith, Cathy. Finally. Listen, we found these papers that contains drawings and details of the wierdest looking items I have ever seen." Chatot says.

"Let me see. *Grabs a paper* Hmm. There are words on the back. I'll read aloud. 'The Messerschmitt 190. A powerful aircraft that is armed with 4 20mm canons and 2 .30 caliber machine guns. Made by the German airplane company Messerschmitt. Used by the German Luftwaffe.' GERMAN?! I thought they were banished from the area. Nevermin, there's more. 'This paper is a drawn copy of the 190 blueprint we found during the war. We have been painstakingly developing our own from this info. All kinds of German and American "Aircraft" as Logan put it. The plans were drawn by Pokemon paws, not human hands. So when Arceus destroyed all the human made objects, these remained with us. We dropped these papers from aircraft. We will give you 3 months to build the fighters that have been colored in before we attack. Build them and challenge us in the air. You win- We destroy all of our aircraft and plans. We win- You submit to our will. You don't have a choice but to play along. If you don't, you will all die.'" Smith's hands began to shake violently. "DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM ALL! THEY WERE GREEDY ENOUGH TO RECREATE HUMAN WEAPONS TO TRY AND CONQUER OUR WORLD!? I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!' He rips the paper to shreds. "Find the papers that are colored in and report to our home in an hour."

Thus began a unique situation. Pokemon, fighting Pokemon, with human weapons.

**I thought of this story when I realized that if this were all real, there would be Pokemon power hungry enough to try and steal human secrets to power. Then, after many years, would succeed in building their own.**

**P.S. Wish my hockey team luck this Sunday. We are going to paly for the championship in our league.**


	97. Brave? Or Stupid?

Smith is sitting in his room and waits for the news. He adjusts his "robe" which shifted due to the sweat from anger and fear. Minutes later, Nico steps in.

"What's up?"

"Well, we have been talking, and figures it is best to have Arceus take care of it."

"That's just it. The only time Arceus hasn't taken care of our problems is when it couldn't. I want to show it that we can do SOMETHING as a whole. Do you have the plans?"

"Well I guess I understand that. Here are the plans." *Hands Smith the plans*

"P47 Thunderbolt, P51 Mustang, B17 Flying Fortress. Those are ours. Focke (Pronounced Fock) Wulf (Pronounced Wolf) 190, ME 109, Ju87s, and ME 262s. Ok, gather everyone up outside, and I mean EVERYONE."

*Nico leaves* Smith starts to think about what he will say to them.

1 hour later

"Ok everyone, I thank you for being here. I'll just jump to it. Some Pokemon, have created copies of HUMAN weapons, called aircraft. Fast and deadly. We recieved plans for our own aircraft to counter and eliminate theirs. I need volunteers to fight this new war. Please. We need you."

Everyone looks at each other. Then, one after another, all the adults step forward. "Good everyone, good. Jack."

"Yes?"

"With your intelligence and natural talent at evaluating things, I want you to pick out a few others, and together, build these aircraft. Are you up for it?"

"Something that is fast and dangerous? Are you stupid? YEAH! Sounds like it could be very intellectually healthy."

"Ok everyone. This is it. In three months' time. We take off."


	98. To the skies

Smith, Nico, Jessica, Mike, and a few other took of in 8 P47s.

Smith: This is Blue 1 doing radio check. Do you all copy?

Nico: Blue 2 reads you pretty and clear.

Mike: Blue 3 standing by. Sky is blue and my guns are HOT!

Jessica: Blue 4 here. Good check.

Everyone else reports a good check. They fly on.

Smith: Hey Nico. Are we clear on our six? (Behind them)

Nico: *looks back* Uh negative. We got 8 109s on our tails. What do we do?

Smith: Break right. *All but Jessica turn righ. She goes left*

Smith: Jessica what are you doing? They can't turn with us to the right. Reverse that turn and get over here.

Jessica: No. I'm taking them head on. *Jessica flies through the 109s. Firing as she goes. She knocks one down* See that Smith?

Smith: JESSICA WATCH OUT! YOU GOT ONE ON YOUR TAIL!


	99. Help me

Jessica looks in her mirror to see a 109 with all its guns firing.

Jessica: Oh sh**!

She rolls over and dives. Hoping that the 109 doesn't follow. It does. Soon she is forced to pull up and doesn't get away yet. She dodges left and right.

Meanwhile

Smith and Nico form up and Smith attacks a 109 from above. The .50 claiber slugs make short work of the 109.

Nico: Fine shootin' Smith. *Looks down* Should we help her?

Smith: Mmmmm. No. Let her have her fun. *A 109 flies in front of Nico* Hey Nico in front. Start shootin' he'll fly right into it.

Nico downs it.

Nico: These guys ain't nothin'.

After 5 more minutes, the fight settles, except for Jessica.

Jessica: Somebody get this pretty boy off my tail?

Smith: Well look at that. He's got a yellow nose. Must be the leader. I got him.

Smith dives down behind the 109 and downs it with a short burst.

Smith: Jessica maybe you'll listen from now on eh?

Jessica: Hahaha. Everyone's a comedian.


	100. Little friend

Smith was in his Thunderbolt on regular patrol when he spotted something, no somethings, headed towards him. FAST!

Smith: "his is Smith. Base do you hear me?

Base: Go ahead.

Smith: We have 2 unidentified aircraft 2 miles West of the base.

Base: Uh are you sure it's not East? That's where the enemy base is.

Smith: I'm sure. These things are comin' fast. Get those gunners firin'.

Base: Ok. We'll let them know.

3 minutes later, the quiet field erupted with anti-aircraft fire aimed at the 2 small planes. One of them gets hit on the right wing and begins to fall away. The other one flies off. The first object lands on its belly. Smith lands and goes to check it out. Surprisingly, no cockpit opens. As he gets closer, he sees why. What he is looking at is a blue and white Dragon/Phschic pokemon shaped like a plane.

?: What was that for?

Smith: Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?

?: Are you seriously that stupid? LOOK AT MY WING! (Shows right wing with a hole taken out of it, blood everywhere)

Smith: Look I'm sorry, but we thought you were an enemy. Who were you flying with?

?: (Grimaces) My sister. Latias.

Smith: So you must be Latios. Correct? (Latios nods) Well your sister is in grave danger. Most flying object go East to West, but since you were going West to East, she is headed right for our enemy. They have the same stuff we have. She's in trouble.

Latios: Then I can't stick around. (Tries to stand) GAH!

Smith: Unless you give us co-operation, you won't be flying for a long time to come.

Latios: What do you have in mind?

Smith: Considering where your sister is headed, I think that if we give you some weapons and you fight with us, you'll be able to save her if she was shot down. Are you ok with that?

Latios: (Responds right away) Absolutley. I won't let her die. She's just to damn important to me. I even told her to keep flying when I was hit.

Smith: The name is Smith. Welcome aboard.

2 months later, Latios was up and flying again. To add weapons, Smith and Jack removed the weapons off of a captured Focke Wulf 190 and attached the 4 20mm canons to the wings (2 per wing), and put the .30 calibers on his head so he could fire at enemies even if the weren't in front of him. (Don't ask me how they were attached or where the ammo was kept. Just go with it. This is a Fiction, not a reality.) To fire them, a little white object (Looing like a Wii Nunchuk) was given to him with wire connecting it to the guns. Top trigger for .30 calibers, bottom trigger for canons. To communicate, he was given a custom helmet with a visor over his mouth, and with a speaker and headphones inside. Latios looked like a Pokemon had bred with a machine. The change was not permanent however.

2 days later, Smith and Latios took off to test out Latios' combat skills. Latios was about to be given the test... before the study guide. Experience would be his teacher.

**Well lookie here. 100 chapters. Granted they are short, something I struggle with, but I feel happy that I still have visitors.**


	101. Me 262

Smith and the others are flying new P51 Mustangs to escort B17 bombers to the enemy airfield. Latios is with them.

Smith: Ok everyone, settle in. We have a long way to go before any danger is possible.

Nico: Well I heard rumors of a new aircraft around. Know anything about that Smith?

Smith: Uh negative. We'll keep our eyes open though.

Jessica: Well regardless, let's just finish this war.

Mike: War is hell. What we are doing right now, is just boring as hell.

Latios: Haha. That's true.

After 2 hours of chatting, they near the airbase.

Nico: There it is. Ok bombers, take it out.

*Sounds of bombs dropping. Explosions*

Smith: Ok now let's mop up what they missed.

Jessica looks down to see a new aircraft.

Jessica: Hey Smith. Look.

Smith: Uh-oh. Everyone. They have built the Me 262. *Noting several of the turbojet fighters on the ground*

Mike: Well let's take 'em out.

All the fighters begin to strafe the jets on the ground. Meanwhile, the bombers, who are now turned back towards base, come under attack by 8 jets.

Bomb leader: Where is everyone?

Bomb 2: Ah they're strafing the airbase an leaving us unprotected.

Bomb 10 tail gunner: Bandits 8 of them. They're comin' fast.

Jet leader: Zeig kiene gnade. (Show no mercy)

The jets attack and destroy 8 of the 16 B17s. Smith, is not happy. He and the rest of the squad are also scared.


	102. The ACE

After Smith and the others destroyed the grounded 262s, Smith racked up his 4th kill. He needed 1 more for ACE.

Smith: So how we Looking Blue 2?

Latios: Fine as wine. Sky is clear and cloudless today. I'm bettin' we'll get some company soon.

Mike: I hope so. I haven't been in a decent fight in ages. I'm getting cranky.

Jessica: I agree. Patience is a virtue that I DO NOT HAVE!

Nico: Well you guys got your wish. 8 Focke Wulf 190s at 12 (in front).

Smith: Drop tanks. (All drop external fuel tanks)

They approach the 190s from their enemy's six (behind them). Then, Smith's engine stops. He realizes that he forgot to switch to his internal fuel tank. Smith shoots anyway. Knocking the 190 out. His 5th kill. He refires his engine and flies on. In the chaos, Latios pulls up behind 2 190s and sheds them with his 20mm canons. Nico scores 2 also. Jessica gets her second kill of her flight life. Mike also bags 1. Making the total 7 of the 8 190s. When Smith got back there was a huge party. They carried him around and they ate and drank then ate some more.


	103. New life and new death

Smith and the others knew that the enemy was on their last legs, they could feel it. They just needed one more blow to crush them. So no less than 100 B17s and 50 P51s and P47s were sent to attack the one airfield. Jessica, due to her constant disobeying of orders, was demoted to a P47.

Smith: Ok by my map, we are deep into enemy territory. Kind of odd that we haven't seen anything yet.

Nico: Yeah I can tell. I feel nervous.

Smith: Hey Kenny, you got anything?

Kenny was the tail gunner of one of the B17s.

Kenny: Uh, nope. I am starting to get nervous now. Where are they?

10 minutes later.

Above and behind the formation. White streaks form in the air. (Zoom in) 16 Me 262 jets descend on the group.

Jet Leader: Show no mercy.

The jets zoom over Nico's canopy.

Nico: Whoah sh** jets! WE GOT JETS!

One of the jets fires it's 4 30 mm canons at Jessica's P47. She is hit and enters a wild spin.

Mike: JESSICA! FRIEND NO!

Smith: Let's go.

Smith does a split-sand gain 100 mph and is able to keep up with the jet that passes below him. He shreds it's right engine with his .50s. The pilot bails out.

Nico sees one crossing in front of him so he just pulls the trigger and detonates the jet.

Nico: These enemies ain't a problem.

The yellow nosed leader pulls up behind Kenny.

Smith: Kenny you got pretty boy on your tail. Hang on I'm comin'.

Meanwhile.

Latios is struggling to crash into any aircraft during the fight. Until he sees something that chills his bones. Latias. Metal wings and a helmet on. Latios switches to open radio.

Latios: Latias can you hear me?

Latias: Ugh. Yeah. Latios please help me. They took control of my brain. I can't control my actions. They sawed off my wings and replaced them with metal. It's so painful. Latios, this is my final request. Destroy this device. Destroy ME!

Latios's heart sinks. He knows he has to do it, but it won't be easy on him. He makes a head on pass with Latias. Craning his neck and firing his .30 calibers. Several rounds pierce her right wing. Which starts to burn. She looks at it and smiles. It will soon be over. Latios's natural form allows him to turn tighter than his sister. He gets an angle and slowly squeezes both triggers. Latias's metal wings explode and consume her in fire. Latios is quintet. Not a word did he say.

Back with Smith.

Nico: Where? I can't see him.

Smith: Hang on. I'm coming. (Reverses direction makes nose to nose with Nico) Get out of my way.

Nico: What are you doing?

Smith: Dive right now! Dive!

Nico drops the nose and ducks away. Leaving Smith and the jet leader with a head on pass. They both fire, Smith takes several hits to his arms and chest. One of his bullets hit the jets' Left engine, which made the 262 blow up. Smith looks back.

Smith: Woo! THAT'S THE END OF PRETTY BOY! Ugh! Ahhhh! Heh, sure got him good.

Nico: Nice job Smith. You almost got yourself killed.

Smith coughs up blood.

Smith: I think I did get myself killed. I can't breathe.

Nico: No no no. Don't die on me now!

Smith: N-Nico. I am happy to have known you all. I'm sorry. (hunches over and dies)

Nico: SMITH GET OUT OF THE PLANE NOW! (Smith slams into the ground) No.

Mike: Smith's gone? First Jessica, now this.

?: I know you didn't count me out yet.

Mike: Jessica! You're ok.

The tough P47 absorbed the blow and recovered. They all fly home.

With Cathy.

She sits down, staring at the egg that is finally hatching.

Cathy: Come on little one. You can do it.

The egg shatters.


	104. Deep depression

The egg contained a Treecko with a Riolu's colors. Blue where there should be green, and black where their should be light brown. The little hybrid looked up at Cathy and squealed in delight. Cathy discovered it was a she. A daughter.

Cathy: Hmm. What to call you? *Notices Sakura flowers in bloom* I got it! Sakura! Do you like it?

Sakura: *Yelps in delight*

Cathy: Sakura it is. I can't wait to tell Smith.

Knock knock knock

Cathy: Ohh that must be him now. *Opens door to reveal Kenny, Nico, and team Burning Shadows* Hi. Where's Smith?

Nico: Smith is...

Kenny: Smith is dead Cathy.

Tears well up in Cathy's eyes. She wails in sorrow. Falling to her knees.

2 days later

Ulaghai: Cathy? Please stop crying. It won't bring him back. You must move on.

Cathy: *Inbetween sobs* Ulaghai. Take care of Sakura. *Gets up and leaves*

Cathy walks over towards Sharpedo Bluff. She looks down at the sharp rocks below. She inhales, then falls over the edge.

Ulaghai: Cathy no! *Stares down in horror at the sight below. Cathy was pierced by 3 sharp rocks. Head, chest, and belly* CATHYYYYYYYYYYY! DAMN IT!

With Cathy and Smith gone, and with him elected as the godparent, Ulaghai began to raise Sakura as his own. It was Cathy's last wish.

End of story who cares.


	105. Blooming friendship

**Story number I don't care. The evil madman.**

**WARNING! My sadistic side has taken over today. This story may/will have disturbing content. Not recommended for those younger than 13 or ones who are prone to nightmares from creepy** **content!**

Ulaghai stretched and looked over at Sakura. In the time he had known her, 13 in human years, she had become the most gorgeous girl on Earth to him. She had beautiful red eyes. What he loved most was the dark fur. It gave her a hint of a bad girl like person. His favorite of all things about her, was her personality. She was the most merciful Pokemon he had ever seen. She couldn't kill a fly if she tried, she would always back down at the thought of killing something.

Sakura woke and yawned cutely. Showing off her little fangs in the process.

Sakura: Morning Ulaghai. The weather is great today. Do you want to take a walk?

Ulaghai: It would be a pleasure.

They stepped out into the sunlight holding paws. They wandered into a nearby forest and happily got lost in the serene environment.


	106. Captured

Ulaghai and Sakura were strolling in the forest, unaware that they were being watched from the trees.

?: *Whispering* Finally. A descendent of Logan. A female at that too. *Grabs knock out gas grenade and pulls pin*

Ulaghai: *Hears a click and sees a cylinder roll towards them. It explodes* Sakura watch out. *Coughing* Run. *Thud. Passes out with Sakura*

?: Yes. Now all I have to do is get her to the lab. *Grabs Sakura and drags her away*

The sunlight strikes the figure. It is revealed to be an Alakazam.

?: They called me, The Great Henrick, a fool. Well when my experiment is over, I WILL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH! *Breaks into insane laughter*


	107. Experiment

**WARNING: THIS**** IS WHERE THINGS MAY GET DISTURBING! IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH THEN I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH! DO! NOT!** **READ!**

Poor Sakura woke up strapped to a cold metal table. One strap over her chest, another over her legs.

Henrick: Ahh you're awake? Good. I need you to be awake for you to understand this.

Sakura: Understand what?

Henrick: My new experiment. Artificial insemenation.

Sakura: What's that?

Henrick: *Take out a needle* It will be quicker if I show you.

Henrick walks over to Sakura who promptly covers her private area with her tail. Henrick moves her tail to reveal her flower. He stick the needle in carefully and presses the "Inject" button (as I call it).

Artificial "pollen" flooded her insides, searching for her eggs for fertilization.

Sakura: *Tears well up* What- What did you do?

Henrick: The stuff I injected you with is, to put it bluntly, artificial semen. It has all the reproductive qualities a normal one has, but it will last exactly one month inside you. Guaranteeing pregnancy. All they need is egg cells, and a womb to develop in. That's where you come in. You will bear this child/children if you want this little guy to live. *A screen shows a picture of Ulaghai in a cage* Though you are guaranteed to bear these children so make it easier on yourself and him, and co-operate until birth. If you do, I will leave you and your family at peace. If not, you will do this all over again, and judging from your age, your body would struggle to do this once, let alone multiple times. After I decide to release you I will remove your ovaries to keep you from bearing more children. Think about your options. Oh wait, you don't have any.

Sakura began to cry. She was only 13 and she would soon be carrying at least one child that she had no clue where it came from. She was going to have a rough life here.

**For those of you who read on, this chapter contains my 50,000th word for this story.**


	108. Taken

2 days later, Sakura began to have morning sickness and exhaustion. She knew her body had taken. She no longer held the artificial sperm and her eggs, she now had fertilized eggs. Zygotes. Baby Pokemon in the making. How many she wold have was a mystery at the time. When Henrick's, by the way it's pronounced hen-reek, scanners confirmed she had conceived, he unstrapped her and threw her, literally, in a cage. Sakura observed the cage. She looked up to see a camera watching her. She wouldn't stand for it. She climbed onto the camera on the corner of the ceiling and unplugged it. Then she saw it.

Sakura: Wait. This view, it's the same one where I saw Ulaghai in the cage. Even the chip in the ground is the same. He tricked me into co-operating. But how?

Henrick: I'm impressed. You've noticed my lie. No matter, I will reveal my secret. Using this camera, I recorded this place live. When you saw Ulaghai, didn't you notice his position was the EXACT same as when he passed out? What you saw was my psychic powers projecting his image into your mind. When you saw the screen, you thought he really was here. All just a creation of my fruitful mind. Too bad you had to find out now when you are already pregnant. Sleep tight. Don't let the bugs bite. *Insane laughter*

Cathy tears up and lets the water flow from her eyes. She had been tricked, kidnapped, and impregnated by artificial means. What she didn't know, is that this was the good times at the lab.


	109. Cold, scared, and lost

2 days earlier

Ulaghai shivered as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was, it was night time. His fur did little to protect him against the harsh winds and biting cold. What really disturbed him was that Sakura was gone, and whoever took her left no tracks. If they did they had been covered up.

"ACHOO! Ugh. It's so cold out here, its making me sick."

He glanced up. It was a new moon on a cloudy night. He couldn't see 2 feet in front of him.

'Ok let me assess my situation. I am hopelessly lost, freezing cold, scared out of my wits, alone because Sakura has been kidnapped, and I am under a new moon on a cloudy night. Did I miss anything Arceus?' He thought.

*BOOM* Ulaghai jumps 3 feet from the sudden thunderclap. Then his luck got even worse. It started to rain.

'Yeah thanks.'

He made a 180 degree turn, figuring that his best chance was to way AWAY from the direction he was going. In other words, go the direction he came from.

As he continued along, his feet began to sink into the mud. The longer it rained, the harder it was for him to walk. He was expending so much energy he was sweating. Which is bad because sweat cools you down, but in weather this cold, he was only dropping his body temperature faster.

Panting fills the air as he struggles with each yard, each foot, and each inch. He was utterly exhausted and about to collapse, but he forced himself forwards. Remembering Cathy's last request.

"Take care of her." He said out loud. "I will only fail if I die myself. Hold on Sakura. I will find help and save you. Please survive."

Through sheer willpower, he forced himself onward. His determination was other-worldly in strength. Eventually, he found a cave. He approached it and crawled inside. Shivering so greatly, that if he was a human, he wouldn't even be able to write his name clearly. To add to that, he was so tired that he could barely move. His muscles had tensed up from the cold to help keep him warm. Due to this, he was suffering severe cramps and sore joints. The rain and sweat made his fur the equivalent of a fur coat that had been in a freezer four three hours, dunked in water, then thrown on his body. He was tired beyond belief. He had survived, for now, but he still needed to find civilization and rescue Sakura. Little did he know, he was already too late.

That night...

Even if he hadn't been cold and wet, he still would have been shivering. His dreams scared him almost as much as Smith when he was possessed.

Inside Ulaghai's head.

He was trapped inside a small cage. The scene in front of him was terrifying. Sakura was dying. She had been beaten multiple multiple times. She was in such pain, that she couldn't open her mouth to scream. It would only aggravate the pain. Ulaghai tried to shield his eyes, but he had no control of his body. He was forced to watch as Sakura slowly slipped away.

"NO!" He screamed. He was ice cold, yet red hot. He was sweaty and thirsty, yet he was shivering and felt frost bitten. He looked outside to see the morning Sun rising. He still had hope. All he had to do was keep going. He tried to stand, but the impacts of last night began to take effect. He was too tired to walk, but as he watched the Sun go up, he caught sight if Sakura's flowers. The beauty they had reminded him of her.

"Come on you weakling. If you can't do this she might die. You will get back and find help if it kills you." He hissed at himself. Inspired by Sakura, and his own words, he stood and stumbled on. He had a limp on his right hind leg. He didn't know he was suffering from frostbite. Under his fur, that leg had turned black. If not treated soon, he would die of frostbite or hypothermia. One thing was for sure, he wasn't quitting just yet.


	110. Explaining part 1

Sakura woke to breakfast's sounds. Which was the cage opening and closing. The food looked great. Fresh as could be Oran berries, pecha berries, Cheri berries etc. Sakura dug in like a starved wolf. It was the best foods he had in a long time. Why did he give her such quality food? She decided not to bug him, until one day, 4 days later, she saw something in his eyes. Was it remorse, compassion?

"Mister. I realize we never introduced ourselves. I am Sakura. Son of Smith and Cathy. Grandson of Logan and Rita. Who are you?"

"Sakura. Such a beautiful name. I am Henrick. I am a scientist who is looking for things to benefit life and those with handicaps."

"What handicap would this be?"

"Infertility. If a female is infertile we just implant the artificial eggs and sperm for her to have her own child. I believe it will bring great joy to many. Sorry about all I've done. The threat about removing your ovaries was the sorrow and vengeance speaking. No one believed I could pull it off so I went virtually crazy. I now have regained control and I really feel remorse for what I have done."

"I think you are a very good Pokemon. You've just had some problems recently. Mine is that both of my parents died before I knew them. Has anything happened to you recently?"

"Well..."

**What secrets will Henrick reveal. My sadistic side has left now so I am back to normal. I decided on turning Henrick into a misunderstood genius rather than an insane nutcase. Find out what happens next time.**


	111. I will prevail

Ulaghai stumbled foreword on three legs. One is frostbitten. He begins to warm up in the morning sun but he needs to warm the flesh on that leg up now. He gets a beak and comes upon a hot spring.

"What luckThais should really warm me up." he steps inside. "Oh yeah. Oooh that feels so much better."

He rests for ten minutes, but it only buys his leg another hour of saving time. He stumbles off again. He begins to think its hopeless until he sees a promising sign. He looks down to see his and Sakura's footprints.

"I am going the right way after all. Hang on Sakura, help is on its way."

He continues to go on, but his vision begins to lessen. Not having eaten or drank anything in almost 2 days has given him tunnel vision.

"I can't see. I CAN'T SEEEE!"

He wipes his face with his paws, trying to get his vision back. He sits down for a moment until his vision clears up. When it does, his spirits go up tenfold.

"Buildings. I'm almost at Treasure Town. I can't stop." Excited, he begins to run on his three legs.

Five minutes later, he reaches the guild. He stands on the grate.

"The footprint is Zorua's the footprint is Zorua's." The gate opens and Ulaghai jumps down the hole. When he lands he gets many looks of horror.

Chatot flutters. "Good grief Ulaghai. Are you ok. You look thin and exhausted, and why are you limping?"

"Forget... about me. Sakura... captured. Trouble... help." With that, Ulaghai passes out.

Chimecho checks him. "His breathing is shallow, but he's breathing nonetheless. I need to help him."

Chimecho managed to save Ulaghai's life, but he lost his leg. It was replaced by a prosthetic one. Over time his fur would grow over that, but for now, it was clear as day.


	112. Explaining part 2

Henrick spins his tale.

"It was a year ago. I was brand new into the field of Scientific benefits. I was excited to be accepted. My first job was to think of ways to help benefit other Pokemon. My thoughts went to a friend of mine who was infertile. I wanted to help her because she had supplied me with the money to go to a place where I could learn this stuff I was interested in. So I racked my brain for days, weeks even. Until I finally came up with a solution. Artificial insemination I called it. I copied the seperate genes of a cell in an egg and divided them into male and female reproductive cells. I was laughed at when I proposed my plan. I was also quickly removed of my title as a beneficial scientist. I was furious. All I needed was a female to test out the male cells. If I could be successful, I figured I would be accepted back. That's when I happened upon you. Crazed by embarrassment and vengeance, I kidnapped you and forced a child on you. I should have asked first. What I did was not right. Please forgive me."

"Oh don't worry. I actually don't mind being pregnant. It's a good feeling. I know that I have more than a cluster of cells in me. I have life in there. That's how I see the positive side of it. I don't focus on the negatives. I say it this way. The past can't be changed. The future is something we must wait for. The present is a time that we can do good, or waste a day being selfish and careless."

"That's a good outlook to have. I wish I'd have met you sooner. Maybe we can still be friends. *Opens cage door.* Do you want come out?"

"I would. Thank you." Sakura became free. She was no longer a prisoner, she was a guest.


	113. To be continued

Ok so here's the situation.

School is almost over, and I have finals soon. I recently haven't had time to think about the story. So for now, this story on hold, but mark my words. I'll be back.

Raptor


	114. 1st moments

After three days, Ulaghai finally woke. His fur had grown to cover most of his prosthetic leg, but it was still visible.

Ulaghai's POV

Ugh. I feel sick. Why can't I feel my leg. *Looks at leg.* WAH! IT'S BEEN REPLACED! CHIMECHO!

Chimecho rushes in to answer my call

Chimecho: What? Sheesh you scared me half to death.

Why is my leg missing?

Chimecho: Oh. I'm afraid that your determination cost you. That leg was frost bitten clear to the bone. I had no choice but to remove it. But the prosthetic leg will allow you to walk.

At least I'm not immobilized. But I need everyone in here now.

10 minutes later...

Everyone: WHAT?!

Do you guys do that, every time?

Chatot: That doesn't matter. Sakura was captured? Then we need to mount a rescue effort. *Pulls out Wonder Map.* No where did you lose Sakura?

Here. *Points to a heavily forested area*

Chatot: Then tomorrow we will get some volunteers to break through and rescue Sakura. Right Guildmaster?

Wigglytuff: I volunteer.

Chatot: No you must stay here.

Wigglytuff: No I don't. *Transforms into Nico*

Nico: Sakura is my son's adoptive child. I will not watch idly by.

?: Us too. *Kenny and Team Burning Shadows emerge*

Chatot: *Flutters* WERE YOU SPYING ON US?!

Kenny: Yes. Sakura is Smith's daughter. I owe him my life. So I will repay my debt through her.

Mike: I want to see if she's as good a Pokemon as Smith was.

Chatot: Alright then. This rescue is up to you five. Good luck.

Ulaghai: I'm still going. It's my job as a godparent to protect her. And dammit I will.

Chatot: I understand. You may go too.

Ulaghai: Don't worry Sakura. Help us on its way.


	115. Tea time

Henrick and Sakura are sitting at a table where Henrick has some tea there for her.

Sakura: So you like tea? Never tried it myself, but I guess now's as good a time as any.

Henrick: Yea I like tea. You must be nuts if you think I don't like meself some tea. Not liking tea, that's bollocks.

Sakura: You know, I never realized you had that accent.

Henrick: Blimey, I sound like meself again. Me own mind must have changed me voice when I went all nuts.

Sakura: Well I find it quite interesting. *Sips the tea* Mmm. This is good.

Henrick: Of course it's good. Blimey, people think they won't like tea.

Sakura: You're weird.

Henrick: Hey watch yourself lass. Don't push your luck.

*They share a laugh*

**Seriously, what is it with the British and tea. I was watching a Lost Evidence episode and there was a scene where the British soldiers stopped fighting, the American paratrooper said, "Why aren't you fighting?"**

**"It's tea time."**

**"You gotta be kidding me!"**

**"You want some?"**

**"No there's a war to be fought. I'm not gonna stop for tea."**

**You Brits are a weird bunch you know that?**


	116. Place your bets

The time had come to rescue Sakura. Chatot, being the greedy bird he is, decided to try and make a quick buck by getting other Pokemon to come watch the rescue. He planned to try and get money from bets. The bets were, who will rescue Sakura, and who will be furthest away when she's rescued. He's more greedy than Ebenezer Scrooge.

The rescue plan was simple. Everyone splits up and attacks individually. That way, any defense systems that may be there, would be split up.

Chatot: Place your bets. Who will be the one to save Sakura, and who will be furthest from it.

Scraggy: I'll place a bet. Ulaghai will save her, and Nico will be furthest away.

Chatot: That will be a 500 Poke bet. Thank you. Why do you think Nico will fail?

Meanwhile, in the complex.

Nico: Hmm. Now how do I get through this steel wall? What I need is a... controlled explosion. Now what do I have to work with? Hmm. *Reading labels* High explosives, Gasoline, mining TNT. Yeah that'll work. *Moves all the explosive materials to the wall.* Now, how do I light it? A simple spark should do it. *Exclamation mark appears over head* Or a Night Daze attack. *Arms and body glow red* HYAAA-GRAAAAAAAAH! *Slams arms into ground.*

Outside

Chatot: Why do you think Nico will fail?

Scraggy: Just trust me, Nico is not a badass.

*A fearsome explosion rocks the area. Nico comes flying out. Literally*

Nico: Damn that was hot. *Runs back inside*

Chatot: Well if you ask me, that was pretty badass. *Giggles*

**Thought I'd throw something in like this. Been a while since I've done something funny. Or stupid.**


	117. Explosives, Explosives, Explosives

Nico had come to a stop at a s reinforced steel door, he couldn't get through. So he waited for the others. When they arrived, he hatched an idea.

Nico: Look what I found. *Holds up. A tape recorder and a time bomb used for mining purposes.* I've got an idea.

*On the other side of the door.*

*A tape recorder slides in from under the door with a note that says, Play Me. Henrick presses play.*

Nico: Your mission, if you chose to accept it, is to release Sakura to us. Your reward is time in prison. If you don't accept, WE'L KILL YOU. This message will self destruct in, *Henrick tries to throw the recorder, but before he can.* Now. *BOOOOOOOM! Henrick stands frozen and blackened*

*Then a piece of paper slides under the door. Henrick reads it.*

Your prison sentence will be 2-4 years. This paper will self destruct in, now. *BOOOOM*

Henrick: *Coughs* How is that even possible?

On the other side of the door.

Everyone: *Laughing like crazy.*

Nico: Wait, I've got one more idea.

*A stick of dynamite slides under the door. Henrick takes cover. The fuse runs out and the bomb doesn't blow up. Henrick picks it up.*

Henrick: Whew. A dud. *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* Note to self. Get rid of explosives.


	118. Rescued?

Nico turned to the door as he was about to leave.

Nico: You have one hour to respond. Come on, let's take the main hallway.

Henrick: The main hallway? WIAT! THE TRAPS! *Sounds of pepper spray and stun guns fill the air. Henrick unlock the door and runs out. somehow they made it outside. Teared up and literally shocked. Henrick steps outside as well.*

Nico: *Lightly charred, and VERY pissed* And now we're going to play a little game called, "Does an Alakazam bend that way?"

Henrick starts sweating.

Sakura: Stop. Both of you.

Ulaghai: SAKURA! *Runs up and rubs against Sakura. (For quadpedal, meaning four legged, pokemon, rubbing against them with their head is like a hug.)* Are you ok?

Sakura: I'm fine.

Nico throws Henrick against a tree. He grabs his throat.

Nico: You bastard. What did you do to her? And you better tell me the truth.

Bam. Sakura gives Nico a Force Palm.

Sakura: He did nothing. The only thing he quote unquote did, was feed me like royalty. That's why I'm a bit pudgy.

Nico: Fine, but he's still going to jail for kidnapping.

Sakura: Fair enough. *To Henrick* You ok?

Henrick: Yeah. *In a whisper* Why did you lie?

Sakura: Trust me, when he gets as mad as he would if I told you, he plays a game called, "Is this limb important?" Where he will pull off arms and legs and based on how much blood they lose, he determines how important it was. The last person who got on his bad side worse than that, well actually no one knows what happened to the last person who got on his bad side worse than that?

Ulaghai: *Randomly* I miss Uncle Patrick.

Henrick: Not good. You have to tell them at some point. When they do they'll figure out what I did.

Sakura: Not if I can convince Ulaghai to you know. *Whistles*

Henrick: I'm afraid that won't work. You see, the DNA that I injected in you had a blank chromosome. Since you are a hybrid, it'll pick one of the three species you are, and the chromosome will be filled in with that data. Basically, you'll have a Snivy, Riolu, or Treecko. Not a hybrid.

Sakura: let's wait for the volcano, *Motions to Nico* to stop erupting.

Henrick: Agreed.

Nico: Enough talking. *Punches Henrick in the face and puts him in cuffs.* Be glad Sakura stopped you. If she didn't, you would end up like Ulaghai's Uncle Patrick. NOW MOVE! *Uses his foot to push Henrick forward.*

Ulaghai: You're ok right? Nothing broken?

Sakura: I'm fine. *Notices his prosthetic leg.* What happened to your leg?

Ulaghai: During he first night I woke up, it was rainy and cold. My leg was frostbitten and had to be removed.

Sakura: Why did you do all that for me?

Ulaghai: Because I love you. I thought I'd never see you again. I can't bear the thought of not being with you.

Sakura: Well let's go home then.


	119. Hard landing

As everyone was going back to Treasure Town, they came across a canyon. At one point, they had to traverse a narrow ledge. A wall on one side, and an 80 degree slope for about 200 feet on the other.

Ulaghai: You guys gon on ahead, I want to talk with Sakura a moment.

Sakura: What's up?

Ulaghai: Sakura I know when you're lying. Tell me what happened in there. It's ok, I won't tell anyone. I swear it.

Sakura: Ulaghai I wish I could believe that. I really do, but I don't. What happened is between me and Henrick. Now let's catch up with the others. *A loud cracking sound.* That doesn't sound good.

*Suddenly the ledge gives way. Sakura and Ulaghai both use their paws to slow their fall. They hit the ground very hard, but not hard enough to break any bones.*

Sakura: *Panicking* WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!

Ulaghai: The only thing we can do. Keep moving.

*They follow the cliff they fell down and hopefully, will be out by sundown. Otherwise, the temperature will drop well below freezing very fast, and with a strong wind and storm clouds in the sky, that's the last thing they want or need.*


	120. Desperate times

When night began to fall, a huge storm whipped up. Winds of 60+ MPH. They had to grab onto the canyon walls to stop from flying away. It worked until things got worse.

Sakura: *Notices a funnel in the distance.* Um Ulaghai, what is that?

Ulaghai: *Looks* TWISTEEEER! HANG ON!

The tornado got closer and closer until they couldn't hold on any longer. They passed out from the fear.

When they woke up, they were in a completely different area of the canyon. No rain had fallen so they weren't soaked.

Ulaghai: Lets go this way. *Nods to the left. He starts walking* Sakura? Are you coming?

Sakura: *Doesn't move.* Where are we going from here? How will we know, where do we go? Have we both been blinded by fear? Where will we go, how will we know?

Ulaghai: Look if we don't move we're as good as dead. No one knows where we are so it's up to us.

Sakura: Snaps out of her trance.* ok.

They start walking until Sakura's stomach growls about three hours later.

Ulaghai: Hungry?

Sakura: Yeah. We don't have any supplies to our names either, but he does. *Points to a Keckleon Market.*

Ulaghai: Sir? Please help us. We have no food, water, or money and we're totally lost.

Keckleon: Sorry but my merchandise is not free. No exceptions. Please leav mmppppfff.

Sakura: *With one paw covering the Keckleon's mouth, the other around his throat.* Sh Sh Sh Sh. *After three minutes, the Keckleon goes limp.*

Ulaghai: Why did you do that?

Sakura: Desperate times call for desperate measures. Even murder. It was us or him. Now let's take his supplies. We already killed him we might as well rob his ass.

Ulaghai says nothing but starts to gather up the stuff anyway. A rustle in the brush goes unnoticed as a Pokemon fleas the canyon to go report the incident.


	121. Goodbye Treasure Town

After a week, they finally made it to the Guild. Ulaghai was beginning to peice out what Henrick did because he could smell Sakura's condition. He did keep it a secret however.

Sakura steps on the grate.

Diglett: The f-footprint is S-Sakura's.

Loudred: C-Come on in.

They stare at each other but walk in anyways. When they get to the middle floor, Ulaghai looked at the outlaw board to see if they needed any help. He scanned the pages but failed to detect two familiar faces. Their own.

They walked downstairs to see Chatot and the others staring nervously at them. Sakura half expected them to mob them upon return.

Sakura: Is everything alright?

Chatot: No. I'm afraid I have a warrant for your arrests.

Sakura: WHAT!? What did I do? *Receives a page from Chatot* I was desperate. And it wasn't Ulaghai's fault.

Chatot: Did he try to stop you?

Sakura: Well no but…

Chatot: That makes him an accessory. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave Treasure Town. Officially, the hunt starts tomorrow. Stock up on supplies and get out of here.

Sakura: but Chatot…

Chatot: I shouldn't even be giving you this time. But officer Magnezone has not authorized the chase to begin until tomorrow. Please leave at once.

Sakura cries and runs out. Ulaghai walks out calmly.

Ulaghai: *Thoughts* Mood swings, check.

Dawn…

Sakura and Ulaghai stand at the exit to Treasure Town.

Sakura: Take a last look Ulaghai. We can never go back.

Ulaghai: Goodbye Treasure Town.

Sakura: We've only got ourselves, and what we can carry on our backs.

Ulaghai: Yup. *Puts his Treasure Bag around his neck.*

Sakura: *Puts her Treasure Bag on.* Ready?

Ulaghai: *In a very solemn voice.* Yeah.

*The 2 walk away from Treasure Town. They will never. See it. Again.


	122. On the run

Sakura and Ulaghai sit around a small fire in the middle of a forest. They had used their claws and teeth to cut the wood.

Ulaghai notices Sakura is looking down. *Figuratively and literally*

Ulaghai: Are you ok Sakura? *She shakes her head* What's wrong?

Sakura: *With a blank tone* I wanna go home.

Ulaghai: We can never go home Sakura. We're wanted Pokemon. We'll spend a long time running, running. No nice warm beds, no Spinda's Cafe, no rescue missions, no getting paid. All we have is a day's supplies and ourselves. This is how we must live from here on.

Sakura: We're just kids. This is no way to grow up.

Ulaghai: Speaking of kids, I know you're secret.

Sakura: *Starts sweating* What secret?

Ulaghai: The one about you being pregnant. Beginning, middle, ending, details, facts, plot, condense. Spill it.

Sakura weaves the tale of her and Henrick.

Ulaghai: *Sighs* It doesn't matter what you'll have. We might barely scape by with the 2 of us, but when there is another mouth to feed, I'm worried. Perhaps it would be better if… if we just ended it here. Everything.

Sakura: No. I've come to realize its not the child's fault. Nor did it ask to be created.

Ulaghai: I'll help you the best I can, but I fear the child will have little more than a week to live.

Sakura: Since it doesn't matter anymore, I'll do whatever it takes to keep it alive.

Ulaghai: Well, not having to worry about what we do is a plus. Still, I just wish I was home, cuddled up in a nice warm bed or in my father's mane. I guess the cold hard ground will have to do. Goodnight Sakura.

Sakura: What's so good about it?

Ulaghai doesn't respond.


	123. Assistance

Sakura and Ulaghai had been on the run for a month now, Sakura was showing pretty well by this time. They had been attacked by exploration teams 5 times. Each times was a closer call than the last, and with Sakura effectively sidelined now, it was up to Ulaghai to defend her. Sakura was still walking with Ulaghai, albeit with a bit of difficulty, when they heard that familiar…

?: FREEZE OUTLAWS!

*Ulaghai and Sakura turned around to see Team Charm.*

Ulaghai: Oh no.

Lopunny: You 2 are pretty tricky. Not so much tough but smart. Due to that you have been classified as 8* outlaws. Not too shabby. I'm sorry, but it ends here. Come quietly and we won't have to hurt you 2.

Sakura fleas into a nearby bush to protect her young from danger.

Ulaghai: You were really going to fight a young girl with no money while she's pregnant? Sheesh. Some Exploration Team you are. I'm not going to give up. Even if it costs me my life I will fight.

Gardevoir: Those are powerful words, but we came here to do a job, and we're going to do it.

An all out brawl began. Ulaghai made quick work of Gardevior with a Night Slash thanks to his type advantage, but seconds later, he received a High-Jump Kick to the head. He went down.

Medicham: Sorry about that, but we won't fail.

Ulaghai: *Manages to stand* I… won't… quit… if… Sakura… is in danger.

Lopunny: How can you stand after that?!

Ulaghai: I said I won't quit and damn it I won't.

?: Well spoken Ulaghai.

*2 figures stand in front of the remaining Team Charm members. One is a Zoroark, the other is a Gallade.*

Ulaghai: Dad… what are you doing here? *Consciouness starts to fade.*

?: We're bailing you out.

Nico: He asked me Jack.

Jack: I really don't care. You take the Lopunny, that Medicham is mine.

Lopunny: JACK!? Why is a member of the Federation protecting these killers?

Jack: Because they were desperate. They're just kids. How could you think about fighting them. One on three is not fair either.

Medicham: YOU THINK WE'RE THE BAD GUYS!? FINE THEN! WE'LL SETTLE THIS THE OLD WAY!

Minutes later…

Nico and Jack stand tall as Team Charm disappears.

Nico: I thought you weren't good at fighting.

Jack: Correction. I'm not much of a fighter means I don't like to fight. Doesn't mean I'm not good at it. Let's help them.

Nico: *Sees Sakura leaning over Ulaghai's unconscious body. He notices her swollen gut* Remind me to discipline my son when he wakes up Jack.

Jack: What for?

Nico: Look at Sakura. Particularly her stomach.

Jack: He didn't…

Nico: Apparently he did. *Cracks his knuckles*


	124. Parting of ways?

Ulaghai slowly stirs when he gets yanked up by the tuft of fur on his head.

Nico: ULAGHAI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA?!

Ulaghai: I didn't do anything to her.

Nico: *Turns his paw to face the sleeping Sakura.* THE YOUNG GIRL IS PREGNANT! WHY DID YOU MATE HER?!

Ulaghai: I didn't.

Nico: THEN WHO DID IT?!

Ulaghai: Nobody 'did it' With her. Let her explain in the morning. It's. bit confusing to say the least.

Nico: Fine. *Literally drops Ulaghai.* But if you're lying I'll have a new joke to tell. Why did Ulaghai cross the ocean? BECAUSE I KICKED HIM ACROSS IT!

Ulaghai shrinks back in fear.

The next morning…

Nico: Alright Sakura, I know you're pregnant. The question is how?

Sakura: Well when 2 pokemon love each other very much…

Nico: I ALREADY KNOW THAT! HOW DID YOU GET PREGNANT!?

Sakura: It was back with Henrick. At the point he was still crazy. He took a needle and injected me with something that I can't for the life of me remember the name of, and told me I was to bear a child.

Nico: So Ulaghai never 'touched you' if you get my meaning.

Sakura: EEEEEEW THAT'S DISGUSTING! *5 second pause* ok maybe a little, but I asked him to. I reaaaaly needed to relieve some stress.

Nico: So he has no genetic similarities with your kit-to-be?

Sakura: None.

Nico and Jack stare at each other.

Jack: Well we should probably get going.

Sakura: Ok, goodbye then.

Nico: Who said anything about leaving. We helped you. So legally, we're outlaws too.


	125. Extreme heat and trouble

Ulaghai and Nico were using their illusion powers to created what looked like a cluster of rocks to hide them all.

Sakura: What do we do now? If we move the wild pokemon get us, if we don't, the Exploration Teams do.

Nico: As far as I can see, there is only one place to go.

Jack: Where?

Nico: *Points to a MASSIVE volcano.* We hide in there. It's so hard to get by they will think we bypassed it.

?: There they are. Get em.

*The quartet run into the volcano.*

Sakura: *Sweating and whimpering.* It's… too hot… It must be… 150 degrees. Not… good… for the plants. *Passes out.*

Nico: *Catches her and feels her head.* OH NO! SHE'S RUNNING A HUGE FEVER! *Takes a thermometer out of his mane and puts it in Sakura's mouth.* 105. If she doesn't cool down soon she'll die. If we go outside we'll get caught and executed. Sorry Sakura, but we have to press forward. *Hands her to Jack* Keep her cool. We'll handle the fighting.

Jack takes out some ice from Kyurem, which doesn't melt mind you, and sets it on Sakura's forehead.

Jack: It'll keep her cool, but only for a few minutes. We must hurry.

*Due to the extreme temperatures, most Pokemon have already died or fled long ago. Only the occasional fight was had.*

Halfway point…

Jack: The ice won't keep her cool anymore. I'd say she has a 110 fever. She probably has a little more than an hour to live.

Nico: Then there's no time to rest. Come on.

Peak…

Nico: How is she?

Jack: Now that we're getting some cool air from the outside, I think her fever has dropped a bit. However Sakura still needs to get out of here now.

Nico: Then let's go.

?: HALT! DID YOU SAY SAKURA!?

Ulaghai: Yeah. Who wants to know?

?: I DO! *A massive figure drops from the sky and creates a crater with its impact.*


End file.
